herederos desafortunados
by estephaniafenton
Summary: esta es mi historia yo soy estephania una chica mitad fantasma y mitad bruja que se enamora de danny phantom el chico fantasma protector de amity parck pero las brujas y los fantasmas no son dos seres que se recomiende que se mesclen


**introduccion**

Esta es la historia de samantha estephania y sus 3 amigas lenny, sam y karly las cuatro  
Chicas descubren que están en la misma escuela que Danny fenton y su hermana grey después de conecerse los 5 chico tienen que lirear con los enemigos de cada uno de sus amigos además de descubrir secretos ocultos y la geanial drama de la vida amoroza y de la familia.

**Capitulo1**

El primer dia a todas les tenia que ir super bien asi que cada una llebo su amuleto de la suerte estephania: caja de colores de dp Lenny: llaveros sam: sus pulseras karly: el amuleto de su abuela pero algo nuevo les espera  
En casa de los fenton  
Grey: Danny ya levantate llegaremos tarde a la escuela  
Danny: grey? (medio dormido)  
Grey: claro a quien esperabas a el chico fantasma? mejor vete a espejo jaja andale ya levantate  
Danny: está bien (bosteza)  
EN LA ESCUELA  
Estephania: ola chicas como están?  
Lenny:bien, pero será mejor que entremos a clases  
Sam:claro  
Karly:pero tu estaras con nosotras verdad?  
Estephania: ammmmmmmm… será mejor que me valla adiós  
Lenny:algo esconde…  
EN CLASE DE INGLES  
Lancer:muy bien alumnos nombrare lista  
Ericka:presente  
Lancer: sr. Buenrostro  
Gustavo:presente

Brenda:presente  
Lancer:sr. Diaz  
Samuel: presente  
Lancer:srt. Enriquez  
Estephania: aquí  
Lancer:sr. Fenton  
Danny: presente  
Lancer:srt. Fenton  
Grey: presente  
Estephania: eh?(pensando)acaso escuche doble?(se volte asia atrás)( y ve a dos chico uno paresido al otro como gemelos)un momento crei oir que los dos se apeidan fenton?  
Grey:si es que somos hermanos  
Danny:de echo gemelos  
Estephania: geanial  
Grey: creo que se dice genial  
Estephania: si pero yo digo geanial y como se llaman?  
Grey: yo me llamo grey y el es mi hermano Danny y tu?  
Estephania: estephania jeje  
Danny:oye ya que estas volteada me prestas lápiz?  
Estephania:claro (le da el lápiz y a la hora de voltearse se cay su cajita de colores)  
Grey:deja te ayuda  
Danny: te sigo hermana  
Estephania: grax

grey:no hay problema  
Danny:oye eso no es Danny phantom?  
Estephania: si opino que es un súper héroe geanial jeje  
Grey: jeje también lo pensamos  
Danny:bueno será mejor que oigamos clases  
Estephania:claro  
DESPUES DE CLASES  
Estephania: ola chicas no vieron a alguien diferente en el salón?

**Capitulo 2**

Estephania: ola chicas no vieron a alguien diferente en el salón?  
Lenny:ya que lo mensionas si  
Sam:a erick el nuevo  
Karly: que se encontraba en tu lugar  
Sam: donde estabas?  
Lenny: en el reseso no te encontramos  
Sam: acaso nos evitas?  
Estephania: no claro que no es que conosi a…  
Sam: un chico? Cuéntanoslo todo  
Lenny: como se llama?  
Karly: tiene hermanos?  
l/s: karly!!( molestas)  
karly: que?? Estoy soltera nesesito un novio  
estephania: ok en orden , un chico?R= en parte si , como se llama? R= Danny y grey , tiene hermanos? R= si hermanas son gemelos  
s/l/k:gemelos? Genial  
estephania: lo se y son geaniales  
sam: jeje aber cuando nos los presentas  
estephania: pues pienso hacerlo mañana  
Lenny: esta bien nos vemos mañana  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
Estephania: grey , Danny puedo hablar con ustedes?  
Grey: claro que pasa?  
Estephania: quería presentarles a mis amigas, asi que pense si querían conocerlas  
Grey: claro  
Estephania: (los lleva con sus amigas) chicas ella es grey y el es Danny  
Chicas: ola  
Estephania: ellas son sam , Lenny y karly  
Grey: ke tal?  
Danny: ola  
Sam:son gemelos?  
GREY Y DANNY ASIENTEN CON LA CABEZA  
Lenny: realmente se parecen mucho  
Karly: bien será mejor que entremos a clases  
Lenny: nos vemos en el receso  
Sam: sin falta  
Estephania: siiii, les gustaría juntarse con nosotras en el receso?  
Grey: si  
EN CLASES  
Estephania: y es difícil vivir con los fenton?  
Grey: no ellos llenan nuestra vida de aventura  
Danny: estas loca ellos aruinaron nuestra vida  
Estephania: ya veo grey es la gemela positiva y Danny el pesimista (despeinándolo)  
Danny: que te hace pensar eso (arreglándose el cabello)  
Estephania: x favor no me puedes desir que no grey ve todo lo positivo en cambio tu no  
Danny: oye soy realista  
Estephania: ser realista no tiene sentido  
Grey: vasta chico pelear no le quita lo pesimista a Danny  
Danny: grax x la ayuda hermanita ( sarcástico)  
Lancer: bien alumnos el dia de hoy tienen una compañera nueva la srt. Death

Aislin: y de donde vienes una cueva hahaha  
Esteisi: hahaha

**Capitulo 3 la chica nueva**

Esteisi: haha  
lancer: puede sentarse alli (apuntando asia una silla basia a un lado de grey y despues silvia va a sentarse)  
grey:hola me llamo grey tu deves ser silvia?  
silvia: si  
estephania: bienvenida y no le agas caso al par de aislin y esteisi son unas tontas tu modo de vestir es geanial  
silvia: grax el tuyo igual  
estephania: grax  
grey : tranquila no te comeremos  
danny: y que te tray a amity parck?  
Silvia: mi padre fue trasferido aquí por cuestiones de trabajo  
Grey: debe ser pesimo cambiar toda tu vida en un dia  
Silvia: si un poco  
Danny: ya chicas no la sofoquen  
Estephania: desde cuando desde cuando eres el gemelo simpatico?  
Silvia: son gemelos?  
Grey: si , el se llama danny  
Silvia: danny? Como el chico fantasma el super heroe de amity parck?  
Danny: si jeje, pero no soy el eh (ocultando algo)  
Grey: jeje bueno sera mejor que oigamos clases  
EN EL RESESO  
Estephania: ola chicos!!!(gritando para ser escuchada jeje) me ignoran?  
Sam: no importa es la chica nueva se les pasara  
Lenny: lo dice una ex chica nueva  
Sam: oye que…  
Estephania: vasta eso no me ayuda  
Karly: bien estephania y por que te molestas tanto?  
Estephania: no se, solo que … , no se si , creo que ese chico oculta algo  
Sam: y tu no?  
Estephania: pues yo…  
Lenny: x favor sabemos que nos ocultas algo  
Estephania: me tengo ke ir (se va) ( y de la nada aparese una chica de cabello blanco ojos verdes de traje color negro y griss pero algo familiar la distinguia su mechon de color morado)(danny siente la presencia de un fantasma y deside dejar sola a su hermana con silvia)  
Danny: quien eres? Que quieres?  
Chica: danny?  
Danny: me conoces?  
Chica: no exactamente eh oido hablar mucho de ti  
Danny: esta bien pero aun no respondes mis preguntas  
Chica: esta bien mi nombre es lilith y lo que quiero es ayudar estoy buscando a un fantasma creo que se llama sckolquer lo as visto?  
Danny:por hoy no  
Sckolquer:perfecto el chico fantasma y otra chica fantasma no pude obtener a tu hermana pero con ella me conformo  
lilith:no me tocaras sckolquer  
Sckolquer: y quien dijo que lo aria (sckolquer saca una red resplandesiente y captura a llith)

**Capitulo 4**

lilith: sueltame  
Sckolquer: claro que lo are despues de tenerte en mi chimenea  
lilith:no cress que seria mejor poner un florero o algo asi  
Sckolquer: soy un cazador no pondre eso  
lilith: bueno consigue un pasatiempo que no tenga que ver con matar  
Danny: oye lata me olvidaste  
Sckolquer: nunca te olvidaria pero preferiria dejarte como premio  
Danny: bien pues ven por mi  
Sckolquer: bien chico fantasma quieres peliar te complasere(deja en el suelo a lilith y comiensa a peliar)(lilith se livera )  
lilith: jamamas sere la presa de nadie (le lanza un rayo a sckolquer y saca un termo de color negro y absorve a sckolquer)  
Danny: siempre tuviste el termo?  
lilith:si  
Danny:entonces por que no lo utilizaste antes?(molesto)  
lilith:no te enojes nunca te avia visto tan enojado  
Danny:me as visto?  
lilih:eh dicho demaciado(intenta irse pero danny toma su brazo)  
Danny:dime te eh visto antes?!!(gritando)  
lilith:si  
Danny: donde?  
lilith:no puedo desirlo adios(se torna intangible y se va)  
Danny:espera (suena el timbre) será mejor que me valla a clases  
EN CLASES  
Grey: Danny donde estabas? (no le contesta y se sienta molesto en su lugar)(llega estephania se sienta y se le queda viendo a Danny como si le ubise echo algo malo)  
Estephania:Danny?  
Danny: que quieres?(molesto y gritando)  
Estephania:jamás te avia visto tan enojado  
Danny: (Danny levanta su cabeza al oir eso)que dijiste?  
Estephania:nada(llega lancer)  
Lancer: bien alumnos el dia de hoy aran un folleto…  
Danny: (narrando) despues del profesor lancer terminara de explicarnos grey comenso a dar sus ordenes de lider es muy buena lider jeje silvia como siempre callada llena de silencio un silencio que no se siente vasio es una linda chica mientras que estephania lucia muy misteriosa no mensiono nada como si me estuviera evitando … ( se le queda viendo a estephania) bueno no importa aun tengo un problema quien era lilith? Ella dijo que ya la avia visto antes pero donde? Donde? Talves solo sea un fantasma que ya alla visto antes aun que no lusia como fantasma paresia mas una chica que otra cosa… (viendo a estephania)hay algo extrano en ella auque no se con seguridad que es pero estoy seguro que lo descubrire…  
TERMINARON LAS CLASES Y DANNY NO AGUNTABA MAS LA INSERTIDUMBRE ASI QUE SE DESIDIO A ENCONTRAR RESPUESTAS, LE PIDIO A SU HERMANA QUE LE AYUDARA A INVESTIGAR A LAS DOS CHICAS A LILITH Y A ESTEPHANIA…  
Grey:danny no creo que sea buena idea investigar a una persona  
Danny: por favor hermana necesito respuestas creo que lilith y estephania estan relacionadas  
Grey:pues el expediente de estephania se parese mas al tullo mira (leyendo) chica problemática que escapa de clases sin explicacion alguna padres ricos que viven en la mancion enriquez familia de una madre que trabaja y un padre que trabaja 3 hermanas, y no presenta ninguana…  
Danny: tiene que aver algo mas no puede ser todo  
Grey : no creo no me parese que sea para que te alteses tanto  
Danny: pues ahora vallamos a investigar a lilith  
Grey: danny no cres que es demasiando extremo el camino que estas tomando?  
Danny: talves pero necesito respuestas…(piensa) tienes razon comensare a investigar a lilith cuando la buelva a encontrar  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE TODOS PARESIAN SEPARARSE DE ESTAR JUNTOS PASARON A SER SOLO 2 GRUPOS DISTANCIADOS  
Sam: porfavor como es posible eso?  
Estephania: que?  
Sam: solo mira eramos el grupo mas grande de la escuela y aora nos ganan las porristas  
Karly: talves pero creo que la respuesta te la puede dar estephania?  
Estephania: no te dare ninguna respuesta!!!!!!!!!(gritando)  
Lenny:tranquila solo te hiso una pregunta simple no es para molestarse  
Estephania: lo siento chicas eh estado muy neurotica ultimamente  
Sam: no importa solo cuentanolo todo  
Estephania: no lo entenderian es demaciado raro y confuso  
Lenny: por dios somos tus amigas entenderemos cualquier cosa  
Estephania: lo se y por eso las quiero tanto pero es algo ni yo misma entiendo aveces  
Sam: Esta bien si no, no lo quieres decir pero cuando nos tengas la confianza sufiente aquí estaremos para escucharte  
Estephania: grax y lo repito por eso las quiero, por que siempre estan hay cuando las necesito  
Sam: para eso son las amigas  
Lenny: si , si tus amigas no te apoyan quien lo aria  
Estephania: grax (ocultando algo) bueno chicas me tengo que ir bye  
DE LA NADA BUELVE A APARESER LILITH PERO AHORA DANNY ESTABA DISPUESTO A ENCONTRAR TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS  
Danny: (narrando) alli esta lilith espero ahora obtener respuestas es como si yo tuviera las respuestas pero no las recuerdo(hablando) lilith?  
Lilith: a ola Danny (nerviosa)  
Danny: la ultima vez que te vi no respondiste todas mis preguntas ahora espero respuestas lilith: …

**Capitulo 5**

Lilith: …  
Danny: contestame!!! (molesto)  
Lilith: la ultima pregunta fue donde me as visto verdad?  
Danny: si  
Lilith: ok pues…ps…pues…ps… (pensando alguna salida o mentira) en el cine  
Danny: encerio  
Lilith: si estaba cuando la chica caricatura ataco  
Danny: cual chica caricatura?  
Lilith: ammmmmmmm… creo que se llama paulina  
Danny: ok(no muy convencido) entonces de donde vienes?  
Lilith: pues soy hija de un fantasma  
Danny: no de que, de donden?  
Lilith: bueno pues…( se torna intengible y se va)  
Danny: asi no conseguiré nada ( y se va a clases)(de clases fue lo básico pero en la salida Danny se decidió a seguir a estephania)(narrando) bieno ahora todo parece normal fue a estudiar con sam , karly y lenny y ahora ira a su casa talvez no oculte nada pero para estar seguros la seguire por un rato mas  
ESTEPHANIA LLEGA A SU CASA y DANNY VE POR LA VENTANA SE PUEDE OBCERVAR A UNA DULCE MAMA, UN ABUELO Y 3 HERMANAS PERO LA PREGUNTA ERA DONDE ESTA EL PAPA? ACASO SUS PADRES SE AVIAN DIVORCIADO?,O AVIA MUERTO?  
Danny: supongo que me equivoque(pensando) pero en el expediente de estephania si existe un padre como es podible debe aver algo mas  
DESIDE REGRESAR A VER POR LA VENTANA Y PARA SU GRAN SORPRESA EL PADRE DE ESTEPHANIA ERA EL MISMISIMO MALEZA SU ENEMIGO CAPAS DE AUTO REGENERASRE … PERO LA PREGUNTA DE NUESTRO HEROE SIEMPRE ERA LA MISMAS COMO ERA POSIBLE ENTONCES ESTEPHANIA TENDRIA QUE SER UN FANTASMA  
Danny:( narrando) estephania es un fantasma pero como no lo pense antes su expediente es paresido al mio chica problemática que escapa de clases sin explicacion alguna ella es mitad fantasma? Talves debería preguntarle para estar seguro pero que tiene que ver lilith con estephania?  
DANNY SITA A ESTEPHANIA AL PARQUE  
Estephania:que querra Danny quisas me pregunte sobre mi familia o … ya sabra que soy lilith? Y si sabe que soy fantasma querra conocer a mi familia y mi padre lo matara si lo ve no permitiré eso … o quisas no sepa nada aunque no creo como no me descubre yo solo tuve que ver sus ojos para descubrir quien era además de que lo vi trasformarse jiji bueno si no voy Danny sospechara será mejor que me apresure  
ESTEPHANIA LLEGA AL PARQUE Y AMBOS SE MIRAN ENTRE SI COMO SEGADOS POR UNA RESPLANDENTE LUZ…  
Danny: (se notava un poco nervioso por la voz seca y el sudor de nerviosismo) estephania no cres que deveriamos conocernos me refiero a que me cuentes un poco de ti digamos familia ,pasado, digamos pode… viajes  
Estephania: ( igual que Danny nerviosa) pues… ps… pues… ps… respecto a pasado no hay mucho que desir menos viajes pero de familia digamos que es muy complicado y extraño  
Danny: podría comprender que pasa?  
Estephania: pues… ps es que soy mitad bruja y fui expulsada de mi mundo mi madre es bruja y mi abuelo es un hechisero mis hermanas menores son brujas enteras las favoritas de mama mientras que mi hermana y yo solo somos mitad  
Danny: y tu papa?  
Estephania:… el es un… humano mi mama se caso con un mortal y por eso somos mitad f… brujas  
Danny: bueno( no muy convencido)  
Estephania: de algo mas que quieras hablar con migo?  
Danny: pues… solo puedo agregar es que lamento que allas sido expulsada de tu mundo no se que seria que me corran de mi casa  
Estephania: grax (apenada) bueno me tengo que ir quede de verme con las chicas(rie)  
FELIZ COMO UNA CHIOCA ENAMORADA SE DIRIJE A SU LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO  
Estephania: fue geanial chicas el me comprendía creo que si me enamore de el(enamorada)  
Sam: eso es amor  
Estephania: oigan eh pensado en lo que a pasado asi que quería al fin contarles mi secreto después de todo somos amigas  
Karly: si no importa las cosas locas que nos cuentes  
Lenny: jeje si

Sam: ya sabemos que tan loca eres capas de ser  
Estephania: bien espero que me crean  
Sam: claro que lo aremos  
Estephania: bien…

**capitulo 6**

Estephania: bien es algo complicado pero soy mitad fantasma y mitad bruja  
Sam: ya enserio  
Estephania: es en serio sabia que no me crerian  
Karly: por favor trata de ponerte en nuestro lugar es nuevo para nosotras  
Estephania: grax pero también entiéndanme soy uno ser despresiado los fantasmas están proividos en el mundo de las brujas y las brujas en el de los fantasmas  
Lenny: auch… eso si es un problema  
Sam: pero como es posible?  
Estephania: mi mama se caso con maleza el fantasma y tengo poderes de fantasma y controlo las plantas  
Sam: asi que eso era en el prollecto de la primaria siempre crei que lo avia echo mal  
Estephania: si esa fue mi culpa  
Sam: y la maestra me acuso de usar tierra contaminada  
Estephania: si lo siento jeje  
Sam: no hay problema  
Karly: oye y que pudes hacer que hace Danny phantom?  
Lenny: karly no la presiones  
Estephania: jeje no hay problema pues puedo tornarme intangible, invisible puedo volar … controlo las plantas y creo que ya  
Sam: y que hay de los de bruja?  
Estephania: preferiría no hablar mucho de eso  
Lenny: por que?  
Karly: sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea  
Estephania: talvez nunca tenga poderes de bruja y eso significa que me convertiré en un simple mortal aun que por los poderes de fantasma no creo que me afecte mucho  
Sam: jeje esperemos que no te afecte  
Lenny: entonces como eres en fantasma?  
Estephania: pues… para eso me tengo que ocultar vengan chicas  
TODAS SE VAN AUN CALLEJON Y SE OCULTAN DETRÁS DE UN BOTE DE BASURA… ESTEPHANIA SE TRASFORMA  
Sam: es genial eres como danny phantom  
Lilith: grax  
Lenny: y que significa la L  
lilith: en fantasma me llamo lilith soy hija de maleza …  
Karly: oye maleza no es uno de los enemigos de danny phantom?  
lilith: si lo se y eso es lo que me preocupa que danny lo descubra y lo destrulla o a mi o mi padrea a el!!!!!!!!  
Sam: entonces tratas de desir que te gusta danny?  
Lilith: (se apena y se pone roja)  
Sam: te gusta?  
Lilith: es lindo  
Lenny: si lo es  
Sam: le gusta el chico fantasma(cantando) le gusta el chico fantasma  
Lilith: jiji  
Karly: ya dejala que no vez que la pobre esta muy apenada… cuentame todo  
Lilith: jiji grax chicas por escucharme  
Lenny: denada  
Karly: para que son las amigas?  
Lilith: si grax, no se que aria sin ustedes  
Sam: puedes pedirnos lo que sea menos matar a algo no lo pidas  
Lilith: jiji no te preocupes  
EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL MISMO PATIO DANNY SENTIA LA PRESENCIA DE UN FANTASMA Y ESTA VEZ ESPERAVA QUE SU HERMANA LE ACOMPAÑE  
Danny: grey?  
Grey: que pasa danny?  
Danny: queria saber si me podias acompañar a ver a lilith  
Grey:estabien, pero primero acompañame a presentarle a silvia a las chicas  
Danny: claro  
VAN CON LAS CHICAS PERO ELLAS SEGUIAN CON LILITH EN EL CALLEJON  
Grey: chicas? Donde estan chicas?  
Sam: es grey que se supone que tenemos que hacer?  
Lilith: solo ponganse delante de mi  
Danny:(pensando) lilith? … grey ahora buelvo  
Grey: claro  
Danny:lilith?  
Lilith: danny?

**Capitulo 7**

Danny: ya entendi por que tratas de ocultarte  
Lilith: asi?  
Danny: tratas de cubrir a tu hermana  
Lilith: a mi hermana? Aaaaaaaaaa si bueno que bueno que lo entiendas ahora no me seguiras  
Danny:solo tengo una ultima pregunta como obtuvite tus poderes fantasma?  
Lilith: pues… ps… pues en un accidente en el lavoratorio de un tio bueno me voy (se torna intanjible y se va)  
DESPUES QUE DANNY SE VA  
Sam: que mentirosa  
Estephania:pues si tienes razon soy una mentirosa pero solo lo hice para ocultarme si se entera de quien es mi familia en realidad  
Lenny: puede matarla  
Karly: o ellos a el  
Sam: tranquila lo entendemos …  
Estephania: grax  
Sam: bueno solo un poco jeje  
Estephania: (la golpea jugando) jeje bueno sera mejor que entremos a clases  
Lenny: solo queda (vozteza) que flojera  
Estephania: des pues de la clase prometo ir al cine con ustedes  
Sam: no las peliculas ya no son tan interesantes mejor vamos a tu casa y nos muestras poderes fantasmales en vivo  
Estephania: esta bien pero mi papa no esta acostumbrado a la gente  
Lenny: y ustedes que son?  
Karly: seres jiji  
Estephania: algo asi jeje entramos a clases  
TERMINAN LAS CLASES Y LAS CHICAS SE DIRIJEN A LA CASA DE ESTEPHANIA  
Sam:estoy anciosa por conocer a tu familia  
Estephania: si jeje  
Lenny: que te pasa?  
Estephania: no nada solo que…  
Karly: solo que… que?  
Estephania: temo que papa les aga algo  
karly: tranquila con los rituales de sam nos salvaremos  
sam: karly!!!!!  
Karly: que?  
Estephania: cuales rituales?  
Sam: realmente no son rituales asi les dice karly  
Estephania: pero que son?  
Sam: es que soy vampiro  
Estephania: por que nunca me lo dijiste eres mi mejor amiga  
Sam: no soy la única que oculta cosas  
Estephania: pero yo no le dije a karly  
Sam: no ella me siguió a casa  
Karly: es que avías olvidado tus brazaletes en mi casa y son tu amuleto  
Estephania: algo mas que oculten chicas?  
Karly: pues … yo soy mitad fantasma y mitad hada…  
Estephania: nada mas?  
Lenny: tranquila tu también nos ocultaste cosas  
Estephania: tienes razón debería tranquilizarme solo lo hicieron por mi bien  
Sam: claro sabíamos que te pondrías asi  
Estephania: bien será mejor que vallamos a mi casa  
EN CASA DE ESTEPHANIA  
loudes: ola chicas un bocadillo  
sam: yo me imaginaba a tu mama un poco mas gotica  
karly :yo igual  
estephania: mama ya lo saben  
DE PRONTO LA MAMA DE ESTEPHANIA CAMBIA DE SER UNA DULCE MAMA A LA MISMA PERSONA SOLO CON UN CONJUNTO DE COLOR NEGRO Y ROJO  
Lenny: woow eso es genial  
Karly: si que lo es  
Estephania: grax … mama a llegado papa?  
Lourdes: no aun no esta en la zona fantasma  
Estephania: ok grax mama  
Lourdes:denada bien chicas que van a querer?  
chicas: orita nada grax  
estephania: bien chicas algo debe ser justo yo les enceñe como soy de fantasma ahora ustedes siguen ok?  
Sam/karly:ok…SAM Y KARLY SE TRASFORMAN  
Y DE ENTRE LA TIERRA SALE EL PADRE DE ESTEPHANIA MALEZA

**Capitulo 8**

Y DE ENTRE LA TIERRA SALE EL PADRE DE ESTEPHANIA MALEZA  
Estephania: papa? No estavas trabajando? En la subastación?  
Maleza: termino antes hubo un predicamento(con una voz fría)  
Estephania: jeje (tick)  
Sam: mucho gusto soy sam y ellas son lenny y karly  
Karly/Lenny:ola  
Estephania: bueno ya nos ivamos (las empucha asia la puerta)  
Sam: que ocurre?  
Estephania: es que mi papa es algo frio y no quiero que las lastime  
Lenny: y que hay de ti  
Estephania: yo ya me acostumbre  
Karly: bueno (no muy convencida)  
Estephania: asi que mejor a que ir al centro comercial  
Sam: vamos que tiene de malo tu papa?  
Estephania: mejor vamos a casa de los fenton (empujándolas)  
Maleza: los fenton?  
Estephania: yo dije los fenton? Crei aver dicho los fermin jeje tenemos que irnos  
Maleza: estabien pero las estare vigilando(señalando a las chicas)  
TODAS SALEN CORRIENDO DE LA CASA DE ESTEPHANIA  
lenny: tenias razón tu padre si da un poco de miedo  
estephania: jeje bueno vallamos a casa de Danny y grey  
karly: si valamos a casa de tu novio  
estephania:no es mi novio  
PERO LAS CHICAS NO SABIAN QUE MALEZA EL PADRE DE ESTEPHANIA LAS SEGUIA Y ESCUCHAVA TODO LO QUE DESIAN(UUUUUUUUUUUUU ESO DEBE DOLER)(DETESTO QUE MI PAPA ME ESPIE JEJE VOLVAMOS A LA FIC) LAS CHICAS LLEGA A LA CASA DE LOS FENTON CONVERSAN UN RATO Y DESPUES SE DIRIJEN A SUS CASAS FUE VASTANTE ABURRIDO ASTA QUE ESTEPHANIA LLEGO A SU CASA  
Estephania: mama ya llegue!!!!  
DE PRONTO DE ENTRE LA TIERRA SALE MALEZA  
Maleza: a donde fuiste?  
Estephania: ya te lo dije a casa de los fen… fermin  
Maleza: te seguí y no era ninguna casa de fermin  
Estephania: me seguiste?  
Maleza: contéstame estephania!!!!!  
Estephania: jamás lo are!!!!!!! (azota la puerta de su cuarto maleza la iba a seguir pero Lourdes lo detuvo)  
Lourdes: dale tiempo para aceptarte  
Maleza: pero por que la herencia de su padre tiene que tener la culpa  
Lourdes: no solo eres tu, ella también piensa que es ella… iré a hablar con ella (se dirije a la puerta del cuarto de estephania y toca) estephania? Estas allí? Tu padre solo intenta protegerte  
Estephania: pero es que yo no me paresco a el (llorando)  
Lourdes: cariño lamento desirlo pero si te pareses a el, tienes sus poderes  
Estephania: anahi también  
Lourdes: si pero ella si tiene poderes de bruja  
Estephania: por que no puedo ser como mis hermanas? (llorando)  
Lourdes: cariño yo te amo tal y como eres  
Estephania: dejame sola (llorando)  
Lourdes: esta bien ( se va)  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA  
Sam: te espio?  
Estephania: si (triste)  
Lenny: eso es terrible  
Karly: un momento … no dijiste que tu padre odiava a Danny?  
Estephania: tiene razón … va a matar a Danny!!!!!!!!!! (sale corriendo)

**capitulo 9**

Karly: un momento … no dijiste que tu padre odiava a Danny?  
Estephania: tiene razón … va a matar a Danny!!!!!!!!!! (sale corriendo)Danny?!!!!!!!!!  
Danny: que pasa?  
Estephania: Danny tienes…( no termina de hablar pues una rama sale del suelo y le tapa la voca)  
DANNY SALE ULLENDO … ESTEPHANIA SE LIVERA DE LA RAMA Y SIGUE A DANNY LO ALCANSA, SE TRASFORMA , TORNA A DANNY INTANGIBLE Y TRASPASAN EL TECHO  
Danny: estephania? Eres un fantasma? Tu eres lilit!?!?!Que paso?  
Estephania: si, si, si y maleza vino por ti  
Danny: que quiere?  
Estephania: el quiere matarte  
Danny: pero por que?  
Estephania: el es mi padre y me prohíbe hablar con tigo y me descubrió ayer y ahora quiere matarte(una planta trata de tomar a Danny del pie pero estephania lo evita)  
Danny: como haces eso?  
Estephania: tengo el poder de mi padre  
Danny pero dijiste que tu padre era humano  
Estephania: lo se  
Danny: entonces tienes mis poderes?  
Estephania: no solo los básicos 4, y el mi padre  
Danny: pero que hay de tus poderes de bruja o acaso mentiste?  
Estephania: no claro que no menti aun no los obtengo talvez nunca los tenga  
Danny: lo lamento  
Estephania: ahora tu tienes que ayudarme  
Danny: pero como?  
Estephania: por favor yo se que tu eres Danny phantom  
Danny: como lo sabes?  
Estephania: fue sencillo … te pareses en ambas formas solo cambia tu cabello y tus ojos  
Danny: mmmm … como podría?  
Estephania: la ultima vez lo congelaste sierto?  
Danny: si pero…  
Estephania: pero que?  
Danny: la ultima vez me ayudo grey  
Estephania: bien vamos por ella  
SE DIRIJEN A CASA DE LOS FENTON MUY PRECABIDAMENTE  
Grey: no puedo hacerlo Danny  
Danny: pòr que?  
Grey: no estoy en forma  
Estephania: aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora que aremos?... espera ya se quien mas puede ayudarnos (saca su teléfono y le marca a sam, karly y Lenny) chica vengan a casa de Danny rápido!!!!!!!!  
Sam: que pasa?  
Estephania: no hay tiempo de explicar y de preferencia vengan trasformadas  
Karly: si pero que hay de Lenny?  
Estephania: un asi tráiganla (cuelga) Danny puede conseguirme armas de tus padres?  
Danny: claro… (es tomado del pie por una planta)  
Grey: nos encontraron!!!!!!!!!!trasformación!!!!!!!!!!!(se trasforma)  
Estephania: padre suéltalo!!!!!!!!!!  
Grey: padre?  
Maleza: ven por el  
ESTEPHANIA TRUENA LOS DEDOS Y LIVERA A DANNY  
Maleza: talvez tengas mis poderes pero hay uno que jamas tendras  
SAM, LENNY Y KARLY LLEGARON  
Estephania: chicas cuida… ( es tomada por un planta al igual que sus amigas) padre suéltalas  
Maleza: pòr ahora no lo are las duerme con plantas para el sueño)  
TODOS DESPIERTAN Y DESCUBREN QUE SAM NO ESTAVA  
Estephania: que le as echo a sam?  
Maleza: la chica? es perfecta para ayudarme a cuidar a mis retoños no como tu hija traidora y patética  
EN LO QUE MALEZA Y ESTEPHANIA DISCUTEN DANNY Y GREY LIVERAN A LOS DEMAS  
Maleza: espera no dejare que escapen( les pone una especie de rama detrás de la cabeza y se apodera de sus mentes)  
Estephania: que le isiste a mama y mis hermanas?  
Maleza: ella se unió a ellos  
Estephania: suéltalos  
Maleza: no te preocupes pronto te uniras a ellos  
Estephania: Danny ayudame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Maleza: o no lo aras (toma a danny y a grey )  
Danny: suéltanos  
Maleza: lo are pronto no te preocupes chico fantasma ( le coloca una rama en la nuca a grey y luego la suelta pues estaba poseída)  
Danny:(conjela la rama en la que se encontraba , se livera y livera a estephania) estephania vámonos aquí no puedo hacer nada  
Estephania: pero y los demás  
Danny: pronto los salvare por aora necesito ayuda  
Estephania: pero de quien?  
Danny: necesito información de maleza por que se hiso mas fuerte?  
Estephania: tienes razón nunca avia tenido el poder de poser a una bruja  
Danny: una bruja? Es perfecto sígueme  
LA LLEVA A LA ZONA FANTASMA  
Estephania: a donde me llevas danny?  
Danny: a la zona fantasma nunca as ido?  
Estephania: no que yo sepa  
Danny: bueno es buena la primera vez te llevare con un grupo de hechiceros  
Estephania: otros brujos? Me mataran  
Danny: claro que no eres inmortal además ellos también son desterrados  
Estephania: estabien  
CON LOS HECHISEROS  
Hechicero 1: ella es muy poderosa mas de lo que crees  
Estephania: como creen soy patética  
Hechicero 1: según tu futuro seras el ser mas poderoso del mundo  
Hechicero 2: además veo amor en tu futuro  
Hechicero 3: y también pleitos escolares y pleitos entre madre y padre  
Hechicero 1: mucho gusto estephania yo soy el hechicero del poder y ellos los hechiceros del amor y de los conflictos  
Estephania: bien al parecer mi vida será divertida  
Hechicero 1: no lo creas maleza es muy poderoso solo tu y tu novio pueden detenerlo  
Estephania/Danny: novio?( sorprendidos)  
Estephania: no somos novios  
Hechicero 2: bueno lamento averme equivocado aunque nunca lo ago  
Danny: bueno como podemos destruir a maleza?  
Hechicero 1: maleza es imposible de destruir pero si se puede detener como es tan poderoso el poder de la conjelacion no lo detendra …

**Capitulo 10**

Hechicero 1: maleza es imposible de destruir pero si se puede detener como es tan poderoso el poder de la conjelacion no lo detendra pero no digo nada de los poderes de bruja  
Estephania: pero si no los tengo  
Hechicero 1: aun no tienes el poder mas grande de todos el cual no puedo nombrar si no no servirá  
Estephania: bueno será mejor que volvamos a amiti parck antes de que se vuelva una selva  
Danny: tienes razón grax  
Hechicero 2: denada pero te advierto jamás me equivoco  
Danny: ok  
DANNY LLEVA A ESTEPHANIA DE VUELTA A AMITY PARCK  
Maleza: veo que an vuelto  
Estephania: y esta vez a detenerte  
Maleza: no creo que lo logren si pude posser a tu madre, Estephania, mas a ti  
Estephania: jamás  
MALEZA TOMA A DANNY Y LO POSE  
Estephania: acabas de cometer un grave error  
LOS OJOS SE ESTEPHANIA SE LE TORNAN ROJOS Y COMIENZA A SER RODEADA POR RAMAS QUE SU ROPA LA CAMBIAN A UN BESTIDO VERDE LUEGO COMIENZA A DAR BUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE MALEZA  
Estephania: (hablando en eco) maleza tus poderes serán absorbidos para usarlos en tu contra  
ESTEPHANIA COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y EN SU ROPA APARESE UN ROSA NEGRA  
Estephania: maleza(aun hablando con eco)recuerda esta rosa por que será la ultima que veras en mucho tiempo  
LO ENCIERRA EN UN CAMPO DE FUERZA ANTI FANTASMA Y LUEGO ESTEPHANIA BUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD  
Estephania: que paso? me duele la cabeza y Danny? Danny!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ESTEPHANIA VA CORRIENDO ASI EL Y LO TERMINA TUMVANDO  
Danny: estephania?  
Estephania: estas bien?  
Danny: si  
Estephania: espera las chicas (va asi ellas) chicas están bien?  
Karly: si  
Lenny: creo que si  
Sam: eso creo  
Estephania: me alegra  
Sam: que paso?  
Danny: fueron poseídas por maleza  
Sam: el padre de estephania?  
Karly: oye tu rostro se me hace familiar como  
Lenny: si ya lo uvieras visto?  
Karly: si  
Lenny: es el chico fantasma  
Karly: no me refiero a eso  
Estephania: enceñasle Danny  
DANNY SE TRASFORMA PERO POR SUERTE NADIE MAS QUE LAS CHICAS LO VIO  
Danny: espera chicas? Donde esta grey?  
Grey: aquí estoy estaba buscando a Silvia… por sierto chicas ella es Silvia ase tiempo que quería presentárselas pero no avia tenido tiempo  
Silvia: ola  
Sam: ola soy sam y ellas son Lenny y karly  
Grey: será mejor que dejemos a los tortolos (y se van todos)  
Estephania: cres que lo que dijeron los Hechiceros sea verdad?  
Danny: conozco a esos hechiseros desde hace tiempo y te apuesto a que no mienten…  
Estephania: entonces seremos novios?  
Danny: no creo talvez solo se confundieron  
Estephania: quisas bueno entonces… (apenada) mejor ya me voy a ver como esta mi mama (se va y le da un beso en la mejilla)  
Danny: (narrando)estoy confundido no se que quiso desir el hechisero quisas… no sera mejor que valla a casa … entro a casa y como siempre fue resivido por mi exentrica familia y luego entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama estaba demaciado confundido… talvez si este enamorado de ella…

**Capitulo 11 llamada misteriosa**

Danny: (narrando)estoy confundido no se que quiso desir el hechisero quisas… no sera mejor que valla a casa … entro a casa y como siempre fue resivido por mi exentrica familia y luego entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama estaba demaciado confundido… talvez si este enamorado de ella…  
Grey: que tienes hermanito estas mas callado de lo normal?  
Danny: grey como sabes que estas enamorado de aguien?  
Grey: me preguntas como si yo fuera la mayor… somos gemelos recuerdas?  
Danny: si eres la mallor  
Grey: si por unos cuantos minutos y que?  
Danny: entonces? Como sabes que estas enamorado de alguien?  
Grey: danny deverias hablar mas con mama y papa  
Danny: no creo que sea buena idea  
grey: bien… pero la verdad yo no se que desirte  
danny: esta bien… (suspira)  
grey: que pasa? De quien estas enamorado?  
Danny: es que no estor seguro… pero creo que no es de una sola persona  
Grey: quien y quien  
Danny: dije que no estava seguro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Grey: de acuerdo calmate … si no quieres desirmelo no me lo digas…( silencio)  
Danny: estabien te lo dire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silvia…  
Grey: y…?  
Danny: estephania  
Grey: de quien estephania o lilith?  
Danny: que mas da son la misma persona  
Grey: no lo son… estephania: es mitad bruja e hija de lourdes encambio lilith es hija de maleza y es mitad fantasma son diferentes… ademas silvia no es tan perfecta…  
Danny: a que te refieres?  
Grey: prometi jamas desirlo  
Danny: anda ya dime  
Grey: no  
Danny: grey!!!!!  
Grey: jeje  
EN CASA DE ESTEPHANIA ELLA VEI LA VENTANA COMO SI BUSCARA A AALGUIEN  
Anahi: ya duermete  
Estephania: oye te puedo preguntar algo?  
Anahi: que?(refunfuñando)  
Estephania: como sabes que estas enamorada de alguien?  
Anahi: pues simple sientes que no puedes respirar cada vez que lo vez … luego cuando te habla sientes que lo tienes todo y que flotas… pero eso no es nuevo para ti sierto chica fantasma… ya duermete  
Estephania:(le arroja una almuada) ya encerio!  
Anahi: es encerio eso se siente… y bien?  
Estephania: que?  
Anahi: de quien se enamoro mi hermanita?  
Estephyania: no estoy muy segura…  
Anahi: anda dime  
Estephania: es un chico como yo es perfecto… se llama danny  
Anahi: danny? No es el danny que papa nos proivio sierto?  
Estephania: jeje  
Anahi: estephania!!!!! Tienes idea de lo que papa ara si se entera de que te enamoras te del enemigo?  
Estephania: lo se pero lo amo  
Anahi: sera mejor que te olvides de el ahora duerme  
Estephania: un amor proivido?mmmmmmmmmmmm (vozteza) buenas noches hermanita  
Anahi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE DANNY Y ESTEPHANIA NO SOPORTAVAN VERSE ERA ESTRAÑO DESPUES DE TODA UNA NOCHE DE PENSAR EN ELLOS ERA VASTANTE EXTRAÑO  
Karly: bien ahora que paso?  
Estephania: (distraida)(soñando)  
Sam: estephania???  
Lenny: estephania!!!!!!!!!!!  
L/s/k: estephania!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Estephania: que pasa?  
Sam: que pasa?, que te pasa a ti?  
Karly: estas en las nuves  
Estephania: creanme es mejor estar asi  
Lenny: vasta de tenernos asi que ocurre?  
Estephania: nada solo pienso  
Karly: en que piensas?  
Estephania: (suspirando) en danny  
Sam: chica estas enamorada  
Estephania: lo se pero según mi hermna es un amor proivido  
Lenny: amor proivido genial  
Estephania: jeje sera mejor que entremos a clases  
EN CLASES BIEN ALUMNOS LES DARE UNA PLANTA A CADA PAREJA DE EQUIPO Y LA TENDRAN QUE CUIDAR PARA EL FIN DE LA SEMANA ESPERO VERLAS TAL Y COMO ESTAN AHORA ENTENDIDO  
Estephania: pan comido  
Sam: jeje  
Profe: srt. Enriquez tiene algo que desir?  
Estephania: no, usted si?  
Profe: mmm…  
Sam: te pasaste jeje(susurando)  
Estephania: talvez un poco jeje ( les dan su planta a sam y estephania)(luego el grupo se vuelve a rreunir en el reseso)  
Lenny: sencillo para ti estephania jeje  
Karly: el maestro no sabe a quien se enfrenta jeje  
Estephania: creo que no  
Sam:no cres que eso es hacer trampa?  
Estephania: no es trampa es usar mis avilidaddes para vienes propios jeje  
Karly: bien y que aremos en la tarde?  
Estephania: se me ocurrio algo que tal si vamos a mi casa?  
Lenny: pero que hay de tu padre?  
Estephania: esta encerrado en un campo de fuerza anti fantasma por cortesia mia jeje  
Sam: cuando salga te matara  
Estephania: si pero que les parese?  
Lenny: es una idea super  
Karly: tambien la apollo  
Sam: cuenta con migo  
Estephania: bien y ya que papa esta encerrado que tal si invitamos a los fenton?  
Sam: no creo que sea buena idea  
Karly: que podemos perder?  
Sam: bueno(los invitan)  
Danny: cren que sea…  
Grey: nos encantaria ir  
Estephania: y que hay de ti silvia?  
Silvia: sera divertido  
EN CASA DE ESTEPHANIA TODO ESTABA TRANQUILO TODOS SE DIVERTIAN  
Grey: estephania…  
Estephania: mande?  
Grey: creo que mi hermanito quiere desirte algo  
Danny: grey!!!! No te volvere a desir nada  
Estephania: que me querias desir?  
Lourdes: estephania!!!!!! Telefono  
Estephania: ya voy!!!!!!!!!!! (toma el telofono)bueno…

**capitulo 12**

Estephania: ya voy!!!!!!!!!!! (toma el telofono)bueno… ada? Eres tu? Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
ada: ola estephania  
estephania: ola como estas?  
Ada: bien y tu?  
Estephania: bien… donde avias estado?  
Ada: mi papa se tuvo que mudar recuerdas?  
Estephania: si ese fue el dia mas triste de mi vida(triste)  
Ada: pero lo mas lindo de que yo este llamando es que… me ire unos dias a amity parck  
Estephania: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Geanial!!!!! Cuando?  
Ada: mañana no es genial?  
Estephania: claro que lo es y donde te quedaras?  
Ada: otra cosa geanial es que me quedare en tu casa  
Estephania: aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ada: bien sera mejor que enpaque maÑana nos vemos  
Estephania: ok bye  
Ada: bye(cuelgan)  
Estephania: chicas adivinen?  
Karly: me rindo  
Estephania: por favor no se rindan tan pronto  
Lenny: lo lamento tu papa ya no es malo?  
Estephania: no… ada va a venir?  
Karly: ada?  
Sam: ada la mejor amiga de la infancia de estephania  
Estephania: pero se tuvo que mudar y nos separamos pero ya va aregresar wiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!  
Sam: donde se quedara?  
Estephania: aquí no es geanial?  
Danny: bueno sera mejor que nosotros nos vallamos para dejarlas organisarse  
Grey: covarde… bueno adios chicas  
Danny: adios  
Silvia: puedo acompañarlos?  
Grey: claro  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE ESTEPHANIA ESTABA TAN FELIZ DE QUE ADA VENDRIA QUE SE OLVIDO POR COMPLETO DE DANNY  
Ada: tranquila no me quedare mucho tiempo  
Estephania: por que?  
Ada: mi papa pronto vendra por mi  
Estephania: yo queria que te quedaras mucho  
Ada: si me quedare mucho pero no tanto como para que me enseñes toda la ciudad que ya conosco jeje  
Estephania: jeje  
Ada: bueno hoy es sabado asi que no iras a la escuela entonces todo el dia para estar juntas  
A/e: siiii!!!!!!  
BIEN RESPRECTO A ESE DIA CON ADA Y ESTEPHANIA NO PUEDO DESIR MUCHO PERO DE DANNY…  
Danny: no digas mas no te creo…  
Grey: tranquilo danny lo que hice fue para ayudarte  
Danny: no volvere a confiarte nada (molesto)  
Grey: es que danny tienes que efrentarte a ella  
Danny: si pero cuando yo este listo no me presiones!!!!!  
Grey: bueno ya no estes molesto  
Danny: esta bien pero no lo buelvas a hacer  
Grey: jeje claro hermanito  
Madi: niños ya esta el almuerzo  
Grey: ya vamos, sera mejor que vajemos  
Danny: el ultimo en vajar es una montaña de ectoplasma (y salen corriendo por las escaleras)  
Grey: oye tu saliste primero  
Danny: claro que no  
Grey: que si  
Madi: vasta niños no pelien  
BIEN AL PARESER TODO ESTA BIEN EN LAS CASA DE ESTEPHANIA Y DANNY Y TAMBIEN CON LAS DEMAS ENTONCES VALLAMOS A OTRA CASA EN LA QUE NO PLANEAN NADA BUENO PARA ESTEPHANIA Y SUS AMIGAS… EN CASA DE SAMANTHA JOCELYNE ASI QUE PARA EVITAR CONFUCION LE DIREMOS JOCE JEJE SE OYE COMO HOMBRE JEJE BIEN CONTINUEMOS…  
Joce: bien como todos saben estephania y sus amigas se juntaron con danny y grey asi que como ellos talves deveriamos juntarnos y hacerles la vida de cuadritos wuaja…!!!  
Estefania: bien tienes razon pero no cres que aran algo para ayudarse?  
Aislin: no creo pero si es asi dash los golpiara no es sierto?  
Dash: que? A si jeje… (sovandose detrás de la cabeza)  
Joce: bien yo ya eh echo un plan que cada uno de nosotros le copie todo a su enemigo para que se sientan sofocados y luego matarlos!!!!!! Wuaja!!  
Estefania: jamas me pondria ropa gotica!!!!!!  
Aislin: si muere a quien fastidio como me veneficio yo?  
Joce: esta bien ese no fue un buen plan pero tengo otro esta semana ada estara de visita con estephania asi que puedo conseguir informacion de ella  
Aislin: que te hace pensar que ella te dira algo?  
Joce: no se es que ella era mi amiga cuando estaba en amity parck  
Estefania: era  
Joce: bien si no les gustan mis planes larguense!!!!!  
Aislin: claro loca  
Joce: no espera no quieres hacer sufrir a silvia?  
Aislin: ya la ago sufrir vamonos Esteisi esa estupida no sabe que es fastidiar  
Dash: si y respecto a mi a fentonto pues me quedo con meterlo al casillero y su cabeza en el inodoro haha ese nunca falla  
Joce: cometen un error  
Estefania: pues yo igual me voy si seria super arruinar su vida pero al final que mas da el chiste se va cuando sus amigos las ayudan  
Joce: bien ya que son tan covardes no les dire mi ultimo plan que lo estava guardando para lo mejor  
Aislin: que dijiste?  
Estefania: me quedo si vale la pena  
Dash: te escucho  
Esteisi: pero?  
Aislin: solo sientate  
Tricsi: escuchala ella sabe lo que dice  
Esteisi:esta bien

**capitulo 13**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUU LO QUE LES ESPERA A NUESTROS HEROES JEJE JOCELINE Y SU GRUPO PREPARA UN PLAN QUE CONSISTIA EN LO SIGUIENTE ATRAPAR A TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO AL DIA SIGUIENTE QUE FUERON A CLASES…  
DASH ENSIERRA EN SU CASILLERO A DANNY, ESTEFANIA Y AISLIN ENCIERRAN A SAM Y A SILVIA EN EL BAÑO … ESTEISI Y TRICSI ENCERRO A GREY EN EL SALON DE BIOLOGIA CON LENNY ... ESTEPHANIA Y KARLY FUERON ENCERRRADAS POR JOCELINE WUUUUUUAA ODIO A ESA TIPA BIEN PERO LO MEJOR CON LO QUE NO CONTAVAN LAS BASURAS DE LOS ENEMIGOS DE LOS CHICOS ERA PODERES TODOS SALEN Y SUS ENCIERROS Y SE DIRIJEN A AVERIGUAR QUIEN FUE  
Estephania: para mi que fue la boba de joceline  
Sam: yo creo que fue estefania  
Danny: yo voto por dash  
SILVIA: talves fue aislin  
Grey: chicos piensen esto lo hiso mas de una persona es un complot contra nosotros … nuestros enemigos se juntaron  
Estephania: aaaaaaaa como odio a esa estupida aaaaaaaaaaaa la matare lo juro  
Karly: tranquila te debe dar igual todo lo que aga  
Estephania: me da igual su vida pero si se mete con mis amigos pagara  
LOS CHICOS SI DIRIJEN A CLACES PERO AL VER SUS LUGARES … SOLO PUEDO DESIR QUE NO ESTABAN DISPONIBLES … SUS ACIENTOS FUERON TOMADOS POR SUS ENEMIGOS Y ESO O FUE SOLO EN SUS LUGARES DEL SALON SI NO DE LAS BANCAS TE RESESO ECT…  
Estephania: esto ya fue el colmo ( molesta)  
Danny: no es para tanto son solo asientos  
Karly: esa banca asido nuestra desde el 7 grado tenemos una historia con ella  
Silvia: pero aun nos tenemos los uno al los otros  
Grey: silvia tiene razon no es para estar amargados sera mejor que los evitemos para no caer en su juego  
Estephania: tienen razon  
AL PARESER TODO VA MUY MAL PARA LOS CHICOS PERO PARA LA UNION DE ENEMIGOS NO…  
Joce: un aplauso para nosotros…  
Aislin: si fue lindo esto de hacerlos enojar pero es solo una miseria que podemos hacer para afectarlos aun mas?  
Joce: lo que mas odia estephania es que le copien lo que hace eso yo are… y cada uno sabe lo que le afecta a cada uno asi que ustedes piensen…  
Aislin: pues de silvia no se mucho mas que es nueva…  
Dash: pues yo no deveria estar aquí yo solo ago sufrir a fentonto  
Joce: pero mientras haces sufrir a fenton quien hace sufrir a la otra fenton?  
Dash: eso si  
Estefania: sam siempre le a afectado que critiquen su manera de ser…  
Joce: bien cada uno tiene algo para molestarlo y mientras todos esten tristes no podran consolarse…  
Aislin: aun pienso que es un mal plan y que podemos hacer algo mas grande…  
Joce: aver tu tienes alguna otra idea?  
Aislin: pues no se solo digo que es algo muy simple y que si todos unimos nuetras mentes talvez encontre mos algo un poco menos patetico  
Joce: si crees que mis planes son pateticos que seran los tullos  
BIEN TERMINAN LAS CLASES TERMINAN LS CLASES CADA QUIEN VA A SU CASA … PERO EN CASA DE ESTEPHANIA LA PRESION SUBE  
Estephania: ya no la aguanto ada  
Ada: dejala ella no te debe de afectar  
Estephania: lo se no eres la unica que me a dicho eso… pero ahora me copio en todo lo que hice …  
Ada: como que?  
Estephania: pues divuje y ella igual… a mi caja de colores le cambie la portada y ella igual nos dejaron traer una novela y ella la va a hacer como yo ya estoy arta… si me vuelve a copiar algo conosera la ira de lilith  
Ada: no deves usar tus poderes para tu conveniencia  
Estephania: lo se lo se no me tienes que repetir lo que ya se  
Ada: bueno … oye que tal si te acompaño a la escuela mañana asi te ayudare a calmarte?  
Estephania: pues es una muy buena idea siempre as sabido calmarme cuando estoy con joceline grax(le da un abrazo)  
Ada: bien pero para eso primero necesito ayuda de tu mama  
Estephania: cuenta con ella  
Lourdes: claro que no  
Estephania: por que no?  
Lourdes: seria muy arriesgado  
Estephania: por que?  
Lourdes: pues… bien me convencieron lo are  
Estephania: grax mama te quiero  
Lourdes: eso lo eh oido tantas veces  
LA MAMA DE ESTEPHANIA VA A LA ESCUELA AVER SI EL DIRE LE PERMITIA A ADA ASISTIR SOLO LOS DIAS DE SU ESTANCIA…  
Dire: pues por mi no hay ningun problema srt. Pero creo que seria mucha presion para la niña  
Lourdes: por eso no se preocupe la niña es la que quiere asistir a la escuela como viene de visita quiere pasar mas tiempo con su amiga  
AL PARESER EL PLAN DE ESTEPHANIA Y ADA VA PERFECTO… BUENO NO TANTO POR QUE HAY UN ESPIA EN ESTA PEQUEÑA JUNTA…  
Joce: asi que ada quiere estar mucho tiempo con estephania? Pues necesitara mucho de su amiga ada ya que sera umillada por mi  
OK AL PARSER JOCELINE ODIA MUUUUUUCHO A ESTEPHANIA JEJE BUENO A MI YA QUE YO SOY ELLA BIEN CONTINUEMOS… AL AVER JOCELINE ESCUCHADO ESTO VOLVIO A SITAR A SU GRUPITO DE ENEMIGOS  
Aislin: y a mi que?  
Estefania: eso no tiene que ver con nosotros?  
Aislin: no le veo sentido a esta junta  
Dash: yo me largo  
Joce: esperen…  
Aislin: y ahora?  
Tricsi: no fastidies boba  
Joce: bien talves no les importe que ada este aquí y que arruina nuestros planes  
Aislin: bien solo tengo algo que desir… que planes? No emos echo nada mas que oirte criticar a estephania…

**Capitulo 14**

Voz:asi te queria agarrar  
Estephania: danny me asustaste  
Danny:jeje apoco… se noto por que tenias la cara … como si uvieses visto un fantasma… o algo que no se ve todos los dias jeje  
Estephania:jeje  
Sam: bien por eso no hay que preocuparnos ahora el unico es que tenemos que mantener a la planta asi…  
Estephania: se quedara asi asta terminar el dia  
Sam: bien aver si dura lo que dices  
Danny: jeje bien a que irnos chicas…  
Estephania:si jeje…  
SALEN DE…BIEN NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO SE LLAMA PERO ES UN CUARTO DONDE PONEN TRAPIADORES ECT. OK BIEN ENTONCES SALEN DE ESO Y SE ENCUENTRAN A LA PERSONA MENOS PENSADA…  
Dani: ola primo…  
Danny: dani?  
Dani: si soy yo…  
Danny: pero cuanto as cresido  
Dani: si soy todo un fantasma en puberta  
Estephania: quien es ella creo que no se quien es…  
Danny: asi chicas ella es danielle… mi prima...  
Estephania: no sabia que tenias una prima fantasma  
Danny: no es que ella…  
Dani: preferiria que no hablaran de mi pasado  
Estephania: por mi bien… bien danny hablando de problemas temo que papa escapo…  
Danny: pero como es posible si el ser mas poderoso lo encerro…  
Estephania: ya encerio… papa se hace mas poderoso cada vez  
Danny: en eso tienes razon  
Dani: bien alguien podria desirme de quien hablan?  
Estephania: hablamos de mi papa  
Dani: otro papa problemático?  
Danny: si  
Estephania: creo que hablan de mi padre asi que diganme que dicen!!!!!!  
Danny: puedo?  
Dani: claro  
Danny: bien es asi … el papa de dani es vlad asi de simple  
Estephania: vlad? Y yo creia que mi papa era cruel  
Dani: pues quien es tu papa?  
Estephania: maleza  
Danny: bien no importa… dani por que veniste?  
Dani: no puedo visitar a mi primo?(danny se le queda viendo con cara de dime la verdad) esa es la verdad  
Danny: bueno si quieres quedarte sera mejor que te trasformes en humano  
Dani: ok (se trasforma)  
Estephania: bien me gusto conoserte dani pero sam y yo nos vamos a clases  
Danny: yo las alcanso…  
Estephania: no importa puedes quedarte con tu prima  
SE VAN SAM Y ESTEPHANIA  
Dani: te gusta estephania?  
Danny: no claro que no  
Dani: porfavor vi como lo miraste  
Danny: pues… tu como sabes de eso  
Dani: bueno ya no dije nada jeje no te entiendo… en realidad no entiendo a nadie pero sera por que casi no la conosco bueno ire a buscar a mi prima grey bye se va y danny sale corriendo para entrar a clases)  
DANI CHOCA CON JOCELINE  
Joce: que te pasa?  
Dani: lo siento (sacudiendose)  
Joce: no te eh visto antes?  
Dani: no creo  
Joce: te pareses mucho a danny  
Dani: asi soy su prima vine de visita bueno ire con el  
Joce: espera yo se donde esta su salon yo te llevo  
Dani: grax pero en realidad busco a grey  
Joce: no importa van en el mismo salon  
Dani: bueno  
JOCELINE AL SER TAN TRAMPOSA COMO ES ENCERRO A DANI EN EL UN CUARTO EN EL QUE GUARDAN LOS TRAPIADORES, ESCOVAS ECT…  
Dani: dejame salir!!!!!!(golpiando la puerta)  
Joce: no te dejare salir asta que me digas que oculta estephania  
Dani: (guarda silencio pues ya no se encontraba alli ya que se torno intangible y salio) ( asustada sale corriendo y siente la presencia de un fantasma asi que supuso que danny iria a atraparlo)  
SALE DE LA ESCUELA Y SE ENCAMINA A BUSCAR AL FANTASMA PERO CUANDO VE A DANNY NO LO VE SOLO LO VE CON UNA CHICA FANTASMA DE PELO GRIS, OJOS VERDES, UN MECHON MORADO, TRAJE DE COLOR NEGRO Y GRIS CON UNA L EN EL PECHO DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A DANNY…  
Dani:danny?  
Danny: ola dani…  
Dani: ola( molesta) y quien es tu compañera caza fantasmas?  
Danny: ella es lilith  
Dani: ola yo soy la prima de danny me lo llevare un momento  
Lilith:claro es tu primo(dani se lleva danny por un momento)  
Dani: no estavas enamorado de estephania?  
Danny: es que no entiendes …  
Dani: danny talves no sepa mucho de las relaciones pero creo que no deves estar con otra chica a sus espaldas  
Danny: es que ella es…  
Dani: no importa me ire a buscar a grey…  
EL DIA TERMINA Y DANI ESTABA ENOJADA CON DANNY PERO LO QUE ELLA NO SABIA ES QUE ESTEPHANIA ES LILITH ASI DANNY, GREY Y DANI SE DIRIJEN A CASA DE LOS FENTON OSEA SU CASA EN LA HABITACION DE GREY Y DANI…  
Dani: es que no entiendo …  
Grey: tranquila yo se que en su momento lo entenderas y que sabras que es lo que pasa entre danny y lilith… dios hable como mi mama  
Dani: jeje  
Grey: sabes que para hacerte comprender un poco mas te llevare de compras te parese?  
Dani: genial…  
BIEN TODO ESTA BIEN ENTRE GREY Y DANI VEAMOS CON DANNY Y ESTEPHANIA  
Danny: deviste verla estaba muy molesta  
Estephania:y no intentaste desirle que yo soy lilith?  
Danny: si pero no quiso escucharme  
Estephania: yo no soporto que me digan algo cuando estoy molesta talves solo necesitas desirselo cuando ya este mas adaptada  
Danny:ase mucho que no la veo asi que lo menos que podria hacer seria explicarle  
Estephania: jeje no hay problema(le da un beso en la mejilla) bueno danny prometi llevar a ada al centro comersial nos vemos despues

AL PARESER CON ELLOS TAMBIEN ESTA BIEN Y EL RESTO DE LAS CHICAS IGUAL INCLUSO EL GRUPO DE LOS ENEMIGOS MENOS…  
Joce: como es posible que alla escapado no avia ninguna ventana en esa havitacion? Acaso es una especie de hechisera? O que tengo que saberlo quisas esto tenga algo que ver con el secreto de estephania, danny y el resto de las chicas  
Mama de joce: linda ya sal no me gusta oirte hablar sola…  
Joce: ya voy mama… pero jamas olvidare todo lo que me a echo  
Mama de joce: sigues hablando sola  
Joce: ya voy mama … no molestes solo pensaba en voz alta  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE GREY INVITO A TODOS A SU CASA PARA QUE CONOCIERAN A DANI  
Karly: bien ya aora que aremos?  
Grey : que tal si jugamos a la botella?  
Lenny: genial  
Estephaia: quien primero?  
Grey: que tal dani?  
Dani: yo?  
Grey: claro vez alguna otra dani?  
Dani: pues no  
GIRA LA BOTELLA Y APUNTA ASIA SAM  
Dani:y ahora que ago?  
Grey: tienes que preguntarle o mandarle algo a sam  
Dani: pues que tal si intentas trasformarte en fantasma  
Y SAM SE TRASFORMA , DANI QUEDA SORPRENDIDA PERO LUEGO SE LO EXPLICAN DESPUES TODOS ASI COMIENZA A JUGAR CUANDO LLEGO EL TIEMPO DE DE GREY… GIRA LA BOTELLA Y APUNTA ASIA DANNY  
Grey: bien ahora me toca mandarte algo  
Danny: lo que quieras ago  
Grey: bien ya que estas tan seguro quiero que le des un beso a estephania  
e/d: que?!

**Capitulo 15**

e/d:que?!  
Grey: si tu dijiste que arias lo que quisiera  
Danny: bien  
DANNY TOMA A ESTEPHANIA EN SUS BRASOS Y LA BESA EL BESO, DURO UN BUEN RATO COMO SI NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE QUISIER SEPARARSE… CUANDO ESCUCHAN UN RUIDO MUY FUERTE Y TODOS VOLTEAN POR LA VENTANA  
Joce: ola lamento molestarlos  
Estephania: ola joceline que quieres?  
Joce: hablar con ada  
Ada: ya voy… no te preocupes prima espero que no sea nada  
Estephania: confio en ti pero en ella no  
ADA SE VA  
Dani: oye ella me encerro en el cuarto del concerge!  
Danny: si que esta loca  
Estephania: si jeje  
Grey: bien chicos terminemos el juego  
TERMINAN EL JUEGO Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE DANNY TRATO DE CONTARLE A DANI QUE ESTEPHANIA ERA LILITH PERO NO QUISO ESCUCHAR  
Danny: de nuevo no quiso escucharme  
Estephania: bien talvez sea por que no as pasado mucho tiempo con ella trata de hablar con ella cuando no este tan alterada en un lugar tranquilo como el parque bueno bye será mejor que entre a clases el de tec la tray en contra mia jeje  
Danny: todos  
Estephania: supongo que sera por que les grito groserías jeje  
Danny: si jeje loca  
Estephania: lo se bye lindo ( le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)  
Danny: jeje esta bien loca…  
Dani: primo solo quiero saber algo aunque no se mucho de las relaciones pero quieres a Estephania?  
Danny: si  
Dani: por que no se lo dices ella también te quiere?  
Danny: te lo dijo?  
Dani: no pero si la quieres diselo ya no creo que quiera que se entere por terseras personas como yo  
Danny: pero de que hablas?(y dani se va volando)  
TERMINAN LAS CLASES Y DANI NO LE DIRIJIO LA PALABRA A DANNY… DANNY SE DIREJE AL PARQUE DONDE ESTABA ESTEPHANIA Y SUS AMIGAS  
Danny: Estephania ya no tengo ni la menor idea de que le pasa…puedes ponerme atención?  
Ada: señor insencible ella esta llorando  
Danny: por que?  
Estephania: por nada jidiota!!!!!!!! (molesta)  
Danny: pero que hice  
Ada: nada será mejor que valla con ella (Danny le toma el brazo)  
Danny: que pasa por que llora?  
Ada: joceline descubrió todo sobre su familia y todo el día estuvo diciéndole fenómeno (luego ella se va)  
Danny: (narrando) pero que fue lo que hice? Genial fenton primero lastimas a tu prima y ahora a tu mejor amiga me diriji a casa mientras patiava una lata de soda cuando me encontré con joceline… que quieres?  
Joce: nada solo quiero saber cuando supiste que tu novia era un fenómeno?  
Danny: no es mi novia y tampoco es un fenómeno  
Joce: claro como digas adiós… oye encontré esto cerca de el casillero de Estephania creo que es tullo  
Danny: si grax… vlad?  
Joce: dijiste algo?  
Danny: no nada tengo que irme(sale corriendo)  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA TODOS LE HABLAVAN A DANNY MENOS SUS AMIGOS QUE IRONIA  
Tipo: Danny cuando supiste que tu novia es un fenómeno?  
Danny: no es mi novia y no es un fenómeno(molesto se aleja de allí)  
TERMINAN LAS CLASES Y LAS CHICAS ACOMPAÑAN A ESTEPHANIA A SU CASA  
Ada: ya olvidalo es un tonto  
Sam: no vale la pena  
Lenny: estaras mejor sin el  
TOCAN LA PUERTA Y LOURDES HABLE  
Lourdes: Estephania es Danny puede entrar(Ada baja y se acerca ala puerta)  
Ada: ammm… no (y le sierra la puerta en la nariz)(pero eso no detiene a Danny se torna intangible y sube la habitación de Estephania)  
Danny: tienes que escucharme  
Estephania: por que eh de hacerlo?  
Danny: no se que escuchaste de mi pero es posible que quien te lo dijo miente…  
Estephania: como sabes?!!!!!!!  
Danny: por que si el fantasma que creo que te hablo es vlad no serias la primera chica ala que le miente (y Danny se va)  
Estephania: chicas quiero estar sola(las chicas se van y la dejan sola)  
Voz: te aseguro que Daniel miente  
Estephania: como se que tu no me mientes?  
Vlad: por favor quien te abrió los ojos a la verdad?  
Estephania: tu  
Vlad: y quien te ocultu la verdad?  
Estephania: Danny  
Vlad: ahora aras lo que yo diga

**capitulo 16**

Vlad: ahora aras lo que yo diga  
estephania: si vlad…(triste)  
LAS SEMANAS PASARON Y ESTEPHANIA NO HABLABA CON NADIE AVESES NICIQUIERA CON ADA … YA QUE ESTEPHANIA ESTABA TAN DEPRE ADA NO QUERIA DEJARLA PERO TUVO QUE HACERLO Y CUANDO SE PODIA DESIR QUE NADA PODIA SALIR PEOR…  
Madi: chicos?  
g/d: que pasa mama?  
Madi: estoy que les dire es un tanto difícil pues tienen amigos … pero a su padre le ofrecieron un empleo  
Grey: eso es genial a donde?  
Madi: wisconsin  
Grey: que bueno por papa  
Danny: ami me da igual  
Grey: eres un insencible!!!!!  
Danny: y tu una pésima hermana!!!!!!  
Grey: bien ire a empacar ya que yo no soy una embidiosa como mi hermano!!(y asota la puerta)  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA  
Lenny: entonces se mudan?  
Grey: si la próxima semana  
Karly: ya le dijiste a Estephania?  
Grey: no ya no me habla  
Sam: a nadie  
Grey: bien solo espero que hoy este mejor… Estephania?  
Estephania: ola  
Grey: como estas?  
Estephania: pues igual que ayer  
Grey: quería desirte algo?  
Estephnia: si quieres  
Grey:pues es algo complicado, me mudare la próxima semana  
Estephania: que bueno por ti  
Grey: pasa algo muy malo con tigo sierto?  
Karly: sierto estas ardiendo  
Lenny: y muy palida  
Estephania: esta bien es solo que no duermo bien(se va)  
Grey: eso es muy sospechoso  
Dani: buuu  
Grey: me asustaste  
Dani: jeje bueno que cuentan?  
Grey: pues que Estephania esta debilitada  
Dani: debilitada?  
Grey: si… a y que me mudare la próxima semana a wisconcin  
Dani: a wisconsin?  
Grey: si que tiene de malo  
dani: allí vive vlad nuestro archi enemigo  
lenny:auch  
dani: bien talves los visite alla  
grey: seria lindo  
LA SEMANA PASA RAPIDO Y ESTEPHANIA SE VEIA CADA VEZ MAS BLANCA LOS FENTON SE FUERON Y ALLI FUE CUANDO VLAD ACTUO Y USO A SU CONVENIENCIA A ESTEPHANIA… ESTEPHNIA SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CASA , NO PODIA DORMIR CUANDO FUE CAPTURADA, ELLA SE DORMIO Y TERMINO EN UNA CAMA DE EXPLORACION

**Capitulo 17**  
LA SEMANA PASA RAPIDO Y ESTEPHANIA SE VEIA CADA VEZ MAS BLANCXA LOS FENTON SE FUERN Y ALLI FUE CUANDO VLAD ACTUO Y USO A SU CONVENIENCIA A ESTEPHANIA… ESTEPHANIA SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CASA , NO PODIA DORMIR CUANDO FUE CAPTURADA, ELLA SE DORMIO Y TERMINO EN UNA CAMA DE EXPLORACION  
Estephania: donde estoy?  
Vlad: pues veniste a preguntarme algo sobre ciencias y te quedaste dormida en mi mesa de exploración  
Estephania: cielos devo estar muy cansada lamento averlo preocupado  
Vlad: no te preocupes  
EN LA ESCUELA  
Karly: oye Estephania no estabas en tu casa  
Estephania: estaba ocupada  
Karly: Estephania se que estas triste pero no me evites  
Estephania: no estoy triste por que eh de estarlo?  
Karly: Estephania a mi no me mientes eh  
Estephania: no te dire nada  
Karly: ya no hablas con nadie  
Estephania: no es mi culpa que los fenton se allan ido  
Karly: oye no era mi intención  
Estephania: mira tu tratas de decirme que fui muy dura con Danny por quer a ti no te mintió respecto a tus últimos días de vida!!!! (se aleja de ella)  
KARLY SITA A LAS CHICAS AL PARQUE  
Karly: chicas esto es serio Estephania hablo sobre sus últimos días de vida  
Lenny: a que se refiere con eso?  
Karly: supongo que se trata de fantasmas  
Silvia: entonces para eso necesitamos a Danny  
Karly: si tendremos que hablar con grey  
EN WISCONCI  
Danny: pues talves aquí no sea tan malo  
Grey: oye tonto trato de de ecuchar, me desias karly  
Danny: hablas con las chicas?  
Grey: si pero no quieren hablar con tigo  
Danny: bien  
Grey: desias?  
Karly: Estephania dijo algo sobre que Danny le oculto sus últimos días de vida  
G/d: últimos días de vida?  
Grey: sabes algo de eso Danny?  
Danny: solo un poco ella menciono que si tuviera mi poder de congelación moriría  
Grey: poder de congelación? Karly, Estephania tiene síntomas de poder de congelación?  
Karly: no al contrario esta muy caliente  
Danny: sabia que si se asercaba a mi pasaría esto  
Grey: que?  
Danny: ven con migo (jala su brazo)  
Grey: a donde vamos?  
Danny: a la zona fantasma  
Grey: a la zona fantasma?  
Danny: necesito hablar con los hechiceros  
Grey: los hechiceros?  
Danny: te lo explicare después ahora vámonos  
EN LA ZONA FANTASMA  
Hechicero 1: tienes razón ella es muy poderosa y grax a que absorve poderes morirá si no la ayudas  
Hechicero 3: pero esta siendo controlado por vlad plasmius/masters  
Hechicero 2: esta muy enojada con tigo pero ella te ama  
Hechicero1: vlad usara su poder para destruirte a ti a tu hermana y a dani  
Hechicero 3: Estephania se d-estabilisara  
Danny: que? Tengo que ir a detenerlo  
EN AMITI PARCK POR LA CALLE  
Estephania: (narrando)desde que te fuiste ya no quiero comer pues no me alimenta nada tengo el corazón anoréxico de amor y el amor lo atormenta me tiembla el cerebro me tiembla la razón y tu me tranquilizas desde que te fuiste mi identidad perdí y ya no la puedo encontrar no hablo con nadie no respiro ni funcionan mis poderes sin energía me quede ya no quiero vivir me d-desestabilizare desde que te fuiste ya no quiero vivir la verdad no me intereza  
Vlad: tus deseos son ordenes

**capitulo 18**

LA CAPTURA CON UN SACO Y SE LA LLEVA A SU LAVORATORIO APARESE AMARRADA EN LA MESA DE EXPLORACION  
Estephania: donde estoy? Y por que estoy atrapada?  
Vlad: Creo que yo puedo responder eso  
Estephania: señor vlad?  
Vlad: si  
Estephania: donde estoy? Podría ayudarme?  
Vlad: en mi laboratorio y no creo que quiera hacerlo  
Estephania: por que no?  
Vlad: por que yo te puse ayi en primer lugar  
Estephania: ahora que me ara  
Vlad: te voy a diseccionar  
Estephania: por que?  
Vlad: eres el ser mas poderoso de la zona fantasma tienes nuestros poderes y además eres una bruja  
Estephania: bruja? Jeje no creo que existan  
Vlad: vamos a mi no me puedes mentir yo se que eres una bruja y lo que s mejor hija de maleza  
Estephania: bien tal ves me tengas y tengas razón pero Danny vendrá a salvarme  
Vlad: no cuentes con ello  
CON DANNY Y GREY  
Grey: Danny es inútil llevamos horas buscando la guarida de vlad y no hemos hallado nada  
Danny: seguiremos buscando asta encontrarla (muy molesto la toma de los brazos los cuales le apretó y se la acerco a la cara)  
Grey: tranquilo Danny se nota que te gusta  
Danny: no solo me gusta la amo y no se que aria sin ella… si la llegara perder jamás me lo perdonaría  
Grey: lo se Danny pero no la encontraremos si no tenemos algo sobre vlad  
Danny: vlad? Ya recuerdo (saca de su bolsillo un extraño artefacto electrónico con las iniciales VP que joceline le dio cuando le dijo fenómeno a Estephania)  
CON VLAD  
Vlad: bien creo que ya es hora de ver de que esta hecha  
Estephania: lo mismo que tu ahora me podrías liberar?  
Vlad: buen intento pero aun así te voy a diseccionar  
Estephania: bien ya no me importa ya no me interesa vivir sin Danny  
Vlad: al fin un prisionero que se rinde, bien …  
VLAD LA PONE EN UNA MESA INCLINADA QUE DEBAJOD E ELLA TENIA UNA BASIJA ENTONCES LA PONE ALLI Y ESTEPHANIA COMIENSA A D-ESESTABILISARSE CUANDO SALE DANNY Y GREY DE LA PARED EN REALIDAD SE TORNARON INTANGIBLES  
Vlad: valla te esperaba y trajiste a tu hermana espero que ahora si se una contrincante decente  
Grey: yo me encargo del anciano y salva a Estephania  
Danny: Estephania estas bien?  
Estephania: danny?  
Danny: si  
Estephania: te abrasaría si mis rodillas estuvieran y si no estuviera atada  
Danny: bien ahora a sacarte de aquí(comienza a dispararle a las cadenas) creo que eso no siver  
Estephania: ya no importa danny grax por…(no termina de hablar pues se d-estabilisa completamente)  
**  
Capitulo 19**  
Estephania: ya no importa danny grax por…(no termina de hablar pues se d-estabilisa completamente)  
Danny: nooo… Estephania yo te falle lo ciento mucho… esto mi culpa pero también de otra persona(danny comienza a atacar a vlad)es tu culpa tu la mataste(molesto)  
Vlad:cientificamente no hice eso si no la d-estabilice  
Danny: (lo estampa en la pared) estabilisala(molesto)  
Vlad: me temo que eso no es posible lo que ya fue d-estabiliisado no se estabilisa  
Danny: (golpea la pared con su puño y la rompe)esto es mi culpa jamas devi ocultarle nada (se va volando)  
Grey: (lo sigue)danny tranquilisate no es nada, bien si lo es, pero asi no la salvaras  
Danny: es que no entiendes ya no existe esta muerta  
Grey: d-estabilisada de echo pero papa debe aver inventado algo para estabilizar a los fantasmas  
Danny: y?  
Grey: nos puede ayudar  
Danny: no me importa es mi culpa que no este (se va molesto)  
LA VIDA SE PODRIA DESIR QUE ESTABA EN TINIEBlAS LAS CHICAS ESTABAN DE FUNERAL DANNY MATANDO CADA CASILLERO QUE SE ENCONTRABA GREY MAS LEJOS DE TODOS QUE NUNCA ASTA EL APODO DE FENOMENO DE ESTEPHANIA CAMBIO A GREY, JOCELINE MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA ESO SE TENIA QUE SUPONER  
Esteisy: miren aiva la fenomeno  
Tricsy: buen apodo fenomeno jeje  
Grey: callense par de clones  
Estesi: lo dice la fenomeno  
Grey: no soy un fenómeno!!!(molesta)  
Joce: es ta bueno el apodo jeje  
Triccsi: no te acoples joceline perdiste a tu toque cuando estephania murio  
Danny: no hablen mal de estephania!!  
Dash: tranquilo fentonto solo se divertian burlandose de tu novia  
Danny: dije no se burlen de ella( lo golpea tan fuerte que destrosa toda una ilera de casilleros)que ise devor irme  
Joce:hay algo muy extraño en ese chico y tengo que averiguarlo  
Aislin: dash estas bien?  
Dash: si  
kuan: cielos fenton es bastante fuerte deveria jugar futbol  
Dash: no buelvas a desir eso(agarrandolo de la camisa)  
kuan: claro lo que tu digas  
JOCELINE SIGUE A DANNY QUIEN AVIA IDO DETRÁS DE UN CASILLERO PARA ATRAPAR A A EL FANTASMA DE LAS CAJAS ANTES DE QUE TERMINARA EL PEQUEÑO RESESO, DANNY SE TRASFORMA Y… CON VLAD  
Estephania: donde estoy? Y danny?  
Vlad: en mi lavoratorio y es probable que en clases  
Estephania: por que, no estoy d-estabilisada?  
Vlad: eres mas poderosa de lo que pense sobreviviste al proceso de d-estabilisacion  
Estephania: pero como?(comiensa a convertirse en fluido) que me pasa!?!  
Vlad: te conviertes en fluido el cual revisare ahora quedate quieta  
Estephania: dejame  
Vlad: vamos no gastes energias es inutil  
Estephania: danny vendra a salvarme  
Vlad: Daniel? el cree que estas muerta  
Estephania: el jamas creria eso  
Vlad: te dejaria que lo vieras tu misma pero no sere tan tonto  
Estephania: te aseguro que danny me salvara  
Vlad: bien sigue soñando  
Estephania: a te odio!!!(molesta)  
Vlad: grax  
CON DANNY  
Joce: fenton es un fenomeno?

**Capitulo 20**  
Joce: fenton es un fenomeno?  
DANNY CAPTURA AL FANTASMA Y SE TOPA CON JOCELINE  
Danny: joceline? A ola como estas?  
Joce: eres el chico fantasma sierto?  
Danny: que jeje yo? Pero como mira soy un enclenque  
Joce: tu, estephania y tu hermana son fenomenos este es el chisme del año  
Danny: por favor no le digas a nadie  
Joce: y que me daras si lo ago?  
Danny: que quieres?  
Joce: que le paso exactamente a estephania?  
Danny: que no se de ella!!(molesto)  
Joce: ok, ok calmate bien que hay de la familia de estephania  
Danny: ya dejala en paz no tienes una vida?  
Joce: si ella es molestarla  
Danny: no vale la pena hacerte ningun favor  
Joce: creo que me vere obligara a desir tu secreto  
Danny: dilo ya no me importa me iria a d-esetabilisar inmediatamente como estephania ya no me importa vivir  
Joce: asi que se d-estabiliso?  
Danny: tonto(golpiando su cara con su mano)  
CON VLAD  
Vlad: valla escapaste que preocupacion tengo asi que lo unico que are sera apretar este extraño boton que dice anti fantasma  
lilith:aaa(adolorida)  
Vlad: sabria que pasaria esto  
lilith: por favor vlad dejame ver a danny  
Vlad: me temo que no puedo pero por ahora disfruta de su peluche coleccionable  
Lilith: no quiero a danny en peluche quiero al real  
vlad: por dios que crees que soy tan tonto como para traer a daniel?  
Lilth: si  
Vlad: por ultima vez no  
Lilth: bien matame de una vez  
Vlad: no es posible eres inmortal al ser fantasma y doble al ser bruja la unica manera de matar a un fantasma es d-estabilisandolo pero ya que eres bruja no se puede y a las brujas en la oguera pero no es posible usar ambas deviste elegir mejor a tus padres  
Lilith: yo no los eleji  
Vlad: pues deviste  
CON DANNY  
Grey: que hisiste que?  
Danny: le dije…  
Grey: si oi solo que no crei que hisieras eso eres mas concervador que yo  
Danny:supongo que fue por que estaba molesto  
Grey: si pero cuando yo estoy molesta no mato a medio mundo y destroso todos los casileyos de la escuela  
Danny: ya entendi  
Grey: bien danny volvamos a clases antes de que te regañen otra vez  
Danny: si!!(molesto)  
Karly: grey te eh estado buscando  
Grey: por?  
Karly:vengan a ver lo que ocurre en el patio  
Joce: si los fenton y estephania son fenomenos  
Danny: dijo que no diria nada  
Grey: y tu le creiste?  
Danny: un poco  
Joce: recuerdan que estephania murio? Pues no se murio como cren ella se d-estabiliso

**Capitulo 21**  
Joce: recuerdan que estephania murio? Pues no se murio como cren ella se d-estabiliso  
Danny: ella jamas devio mencionar eso(furioso golpea el tubo que sostenia el esenario tombandolo junto con joceline)  
Grey:danny!!!  
CON VLAD  
Estephania: y que aras con migo?  
Vlad: por ahora solo te mantendes oculta  
Estephania: si quieres mis poderes te los obsequio no me importan(llorando)  
Vlad:ojala fuera tan sencillo  
Estephania: entonces que aras?  
Vlad:buscare la forma de obtener tus poderes  
Estephania:esta bien  
Vlad: bien tu no puedes morir ni d-estabilisarte  
Estephania: no  
Vlad: bien entonces la unica manera es…  
CON DANNY METIDO EN SUS PROBLEMAS  
Danny: fue un accidente  
Lancer: eso no puede ser accidental  
Danny: ya pues no me crea  
Lancer: se que estas molesto por tu perdida  
Danny:jamas buelva amencionar eso(los ojos de danny se tornan rojos y usa el gemido fantasmal sin la trasformacion)  
Grey: danny!!  
Lancer: su hermano necesita hablar con aguien  
Grey: lo se danny!!(lo sigue)  
Danny: que quieres?!(comiensa a llover)  
Grey: como hiciste eso?  
Danny: que?  
Grey:usaste el gemido fantasmal sin averte trasformado  
Danny: yo jamas hice eso  
grey: no lo recuerdas?  
Danny: que?  
Grey: eso es muy extraño primero eres mas fuerte de lo normal luego lastimas sin darte cuenta y ahora usas tus poderes sin saber? Que te ocurre?  
Danny: nada mejor me voy(se trasforma y se va)  
Dani: (quien los observaba)tengo que hacer algo(se va volando a la guarida de vlad)  
CON VLAD  
Estephania: bien pues ya comiensa  
Vald: si sigues presionandome no lo are,si lo are  
Estephania: bien(siente la presiencia de un fantasma)  
Vlad: tienes alguna peticion,pregunta o algo antes de no tener poderes?  
Estephania: si por que aun no te casas?  
Vlad: espero a madi!!!(molesto)  
Estephania: sigue soñando vlad jeje  
Vlad: jeje muy gasiosa ahora sera mejor que te despidas de tus poderes (vlad vaja la palanca y dani le cay ensima)o el regreso de la hija prodigio, a que se debe tu no queriada visita?  
Estephania:dani!!  
Dani: livera a estephania!!(molesta)  
Vlad: o are igual que como lo hice con tigo  
Dani: jamas me liveraste  
Vlad: lo se  
Dani:talvez danny no venga pero eso no significa que no extrañe a estephania  
Vlad: si y el amor de adolecentes que me interesa a mi  
Estephania:aaaaaaa!!!  
Dani: estephania!!  
Vlad: esta sufriendo una trasformacion esta perdiendo todo lo que es

**Capitulo 22**  
Vlad:esta sufriendo una trasformacion esta perdiendo todo lo que es  
Dani: que?  
Estephania:aaaaaaa!!!dani dile a danny que lo am…  
Dani: nooooooo!! Que le haz echo vlad?  
Vlad: ya te dije perdio todo lo que es  
Dani: jamas dejare una pelea atrás  
Vlad: daniel te enceño bien pero te enceño esto(se triplica y un vlad se lleva a estephania y los otros dos dejan inconciente a dani)  
CON DANNY  
Grey: ya golpiaste todos los casilleros, mesas y sillas de la escuela creo que eso te calmara(danny rompe la puerta de un golpe)ya encerio Danny calmate  
Danny: (temblando del enojo)como esperas que me calme primero vlad es tan hipócrita como para matarla y ahora joceline le dice a todo el mundo que estephania avia muerto d-estabilisada  
Grey: Danny tranquilisate ella lo hace para que estes asi y que sufras ya que estephania ya no al puede molestar  
Danny: tienes razón(cuando un saco entra por la ventama)que rayos(lo abren)  
G|d:dani?  
Dani:Danny vlad no avia matado a estephania  
Danny:que?como sabes?  
Dani:fui a busca a estephania y vi como vlad bajaba una palanca para hacerle algo dijo que perdería todo lo que es  
Danny: o dios le quitara sus poderes(se dirije a la guarida de vlad)  
Vlad:sabria que vendrías Daniel  
Danny:livera a estephania  
Vlad: por su puesto(la livera)  
Danny:estephania? Estas bien?(la toma en su brasos y intenta despertarla)  
Estephaia:Danny?(adolorida)  
Danny:como te sientes?  
Estephania: un poco extraña  
Danny: pero grax al cielo que sigues con vida  
Estephania: creo oye será mejor que volvamos a casa  
Danny: si te llevare a tu casa seguramente tu mama estará preocupada  
Estephania: padres? Yo no tengo soy huérfana  
Danny: que le as echo vlad?  
Vlad: supongo que a de ser un efecto secuendario al perder su identidad  
Danny: le quitaste sus poderes cierto?  
Vlad: si (si torna intangible y se va)  
Danny: aaaaaa!! Al menos estephania sigue con vida  
Estephania: bien entonces cuando comeremos me muero de hambre  
Danny: supongo que te puedes quedar por un tiempo en casa por cierto estephania mama y papa decidieron que podíamos quedarnos además de que corrieron a papa jeje pero sigue teniendo empleo  
Estephania: genial  
Danny: genial? Estas segura que estas bien?  
Estephania: claro por que eh de no estarlo  
Danny: es solo que tu siempre dices geanial  
Estephania: geanial? Se oye como gea nial  
Danny: grey definitivamente ella no es estephania  
Grey: concuerdo con tigo hermano  
EN LA ESCUELA  
Karly: estephania estas bien?  
Lenny: es geanial que ayas vuelto como sules desir  
Silvia: jeje que lindo que volvieras  
Sam: pienso igual  
Estephania: lenny suongo a que te refieres a genial por que geanial se oye extraño  
Lenny:extraño?

**el penultimo cap. 23**

Capitulo 23  
Lenny:extraño?  
Karly: a que estephania nos trajiste?  
Danny: oigan se que actua extraño pero oigan estuvo lejos de ustedes por vario tiempo  
Karly:actua como joceine  
Estephania: joceline es alguna otra amiga?  
Danny: no nada de eso es tu enemiga  
Estephania: enemiga que es eso?  
Danny: en definitiva no eres tu misma no eres la chica de la que me enamore chicas necesito ayuda traigan todo lo que tengan de su familia amigos y vida  
Karly: claro capitán Danny(feliz)  
Danny: y porfavor no me digas asi  
Karly: ok(desilucionada)  
LOS CHICOS COMENSAN A HACER RECORDAR A ESTEPHANIA CUANDO LLEGA JOCELINE Y DICE  
Joce: o miren el fenómeno no murió y su novio el fenómeno se preocupo tanto  
Estephania: el no es mi novio y no es ni soy un fenómeno  
Danny: volvió  
Estephania: a que se refieren con que volvi?  
Danny: a que no eras tu después de tu extraccion de poderes  
Chicas:extracción de poderes?  
Danny: no les dije eso?  
Lenny: no creo que se te paso solo un poco  
Danny: entonces si lo mencione?  
Chicas:no  
Danny: lo siento  
Estephania: no importa lo importante es ir a recuperarlos, trasformacion!ups lo olvide  
TODAS LAS CHICAS VAN, SE TRASFORMAN Y LAS QUE NO TIENIAN PODERES SON LLEVADAS POR LOS QUE SI, LLEGAN A LA MACION DE VLAD QUIEN INTENTABA ENCONTRAR LA MANERA DE RECUPERAR LOS PODERES DE ESTEPHANIA  
Estephania: suelta eso vlad no es tuyo  
Vlad: y tuyo ya no  
Estephania: se que cometi muchos errores y el primero fue creerte  
Danny: pero esta vez no esta sola  
Vlad: y que me aran un par de humanos y unos cuantos fantasmas?  
Karly: no soy solo un fantasma  
Sam: ni yo  
Estephania: y algo que jamas me quitaras vlad son los amigos  
TODOS COMIENSAN A CONVATIR CONTRA VLAD RECUPERAN LOS PODERES DE ESTEPHANIA Y TODOS SE VAN AL PARQUE…

**Capitulo 24**  
TODOS COMIENSAN A CONVATIR CONTRA VLAD RECUPERAN LOS PODERES DE ESTEPHANIA Y TODOS SE VAN AL PARQUE LUEGO DEJAN A ESTEPHANIA Y DANNY SOLOS  
Danny: y bien que aras con tus poderes?  
Estephania: aun no se si volver a tener mi vida como fantasma y bruja o ser una humana eso siempre a sido mi sueño saber que se siente ser normal  
Danny: supongo que no te paso como a mi tu viviste toda tu vida como fantasma  
Estephania: si  
Danny:bueno la decisión que tomes estoy seguro que será la mejor que se pueda tomar  
Estephania: me alegra que me coprendas  
Danny: solo te digo algo no creo que valga la pena dejar toda una vida de aventura solo por una simple mocoza fastidiosa que te dice fenómeno  
Estephania: no es por ella  
Danny: entonces?  
Estephania: es que jamás entendí mi propósito  
Danny:bueno supongo que cada uno esta aquí por alguna razón  
Estephania: si  
Danny: estephania hay algo que siempre eh querido desirte desde el primer dia que preguntaste mi apellido (saca un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo pone a estephania)  
Estephania: si?  
Danny: quiero que tu y yo pasemos cada momento de nuestras vidas juntos asi quiero preguntarte algo… quieres ser mi novia?  
Estephania: si claro que si!!(lo abraza y le da un beso )  
Danny: te amo  
Estephania: y yo a ti…  
Danny: bien iremos aver que es lo que sigue?  
Estephania: me gustaría  
Danny: sígame futura  
Estephania: jeje claro sr. Fenton  
Danny: y que espera buscar el dia de hoy srt. Fenton?  
Estephania: no se talvez quien llega primero a tu casa  
Danny:bien te sigo srt. Fenton  
FIN 

**segunda temporada capitulo 25**

ERA UN DIA TRANQUILO EN AMITY PARCK YA AVIAN PASADO 10 AÑOS DESDE LA ULTIMA VISITA DE VLAD Y DE DANIELLE Y LA VIDA DE LAS CHICAS IVA SUPER… SILVIA SE CASO CON DERECK…SAM VIVE EN UN DEPARTAMENTO CON JAIR…KARLY VIVE FELIZ EN SU DEPARTAMENTO Y DANNY ESTEPHANIA AMBOS TRABAJABAN JUNTOS AUN QUE SUS TRABAJOS NO SE PARESIAN ESTEPHANIA DE CARICATURIATA Y DANNY DE ASTRONAUTA,AL IGUAL QUE SAM Y JAIR VIVEN JUNTOS PERO AUN SIN CASARSE…LENNY ABRIO UN CIBERCAFE CON FERNANDO…GREY SE CASARIA DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS CON CARLOS TODO PARESIA ESTAR PERFECTO O ESO CREIAN…  
Danny: buenos días linda, qué haces?  
Estephania: solo trabajo, que aras hoy?  
Danny: iré a ver el cohete de papa y me encontrare con Jonatán no dijo mucho, solo algo sobre una misteriosa chica  
Estephania: debe ser importante  
Danny: ni tanto resulta que era un fantasma  
Estephania: jeje  
Danny: y tu?  
Estephania: bien pues solo dibujare un poco y llevare 5 episodios nuevos para el próximo viernes…a tengo que conocer a mi nuevo jefe  
Danny: al parecer ambos tenemos mucho que hacer  
Estephania: y que lo digas me tengo que ir te amo(le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)  
Danny: recuerda que hoy vamos a cenar juntos  
Estephania: claro  
EN ESTUDIOS NICK  
Estephania: buenos días srt. Usted debe ser la secretaria de mi jefe  
Srt.:en realidad es jefa por cierto ella quiere verla  
Estephania: claro  
Srt.: oye una cosa tus caricaturas son geniales fue lindo que pusieras a tu novio como personaje principal  
Estephania: grax pero como sabe que es mi novio?  
Srt.:por favor todo mundo sabe tu relación con el astronauta Danny que es el mismísimo Danny phantom  
Estephania: jeje  
ENTRA A LA OFICINA  
Estephania: usted debe ser mi jefa mucho gusto, mi nombre es…  
Voz: se tu nombre de echo lo se desde hantes de que terminaras la sec.  
Estephania: disculpe?  
Joce: por que yo estuve en tus clases con tigo  
Estephania: joceline?!  
Joce: aun me llamas asi eh? Pues preferiría que me llamaras por mi primer nombre samantha  
Estephania: si sabia que ese era tu nombre, pero jamás te diría asi ese es el nombre de sam  
Joce: talvez pero deverian desirle fenómenos como son todos tus bobos amigos  
Estephania: oye nadie llama bobos a mis amigos sin terminar desintegrados!!  
Joce: me gustaría verte intentándolo  
Estephania: (lo piensa)tienes razón no te are daño pero solo por que eres mi jefa  
Joce: bien ahora volviendo a negocios sobre tu caricatura es geanial  
Estephania: oye solo yo puedo desir geanial!!  
Joce: no me importa por que soy tu jefa y todo lo que inventes sera mio  
Estephania: bien que es lo que quieres?(triste)  
Joce: quiero que joceline y estephania de tu caricatura cambien papeles

**Capitulo 26**  
Joce: quiero que joceline y estephania de tu caricatura cambien papeles  
Estephania: eso jamás  
Joce: bien entonces jamás cumpliras tu sueño de trabajar en estudios Nick  
Estephania: ok  
SALIENDO DEL TRABAJO  
Estephania: grey?  
Grey: Estephania estas bien? Que pasa?  
Estephania: estoy bien te cuento en casa de karly sita a las chicas  
Grey: ok  
EN CASA DE KARLY  
Grey: que joceline que?  
Estephania: es presidenta de estudios Nick  
Karly: esa… boba  
Estephania: tranquilas creo que lastimarla solo lo arruinara  
Grey: si tienes razón si no la metes en su lugar ahora no lo aras nunca  
Estephania: tienes razón  
Grey: pero algo si tienes que contárselo a Danny  
Estephania: eso no  
Karly: por?  
Estephania: se pondría furioso y esto aria que sus poderes se alteraran como la ultima vez  
Grey: es sierto pero el tiene derecho a enterarse sabes que el lo hace por que te ama  
Estephania: si lo se pero no quiero lastimarlo  
Grey: lo terminaras lastimando si no le cuentas  
Estephania: lo are pero cuando vea que sea el momento  
Karly: bien amigas se hace tarde y tenemos que cenar que quieren  
Estephania: cenar? O no la cena la olvide nos vemos chicas  
LLEGA A CASA  
Estephania: Danny?donde estas?  
Danny:buu!!(sale detrás de una puerta  
Estephania: Danny me asustaste  
Danny: jeje supongo que si y ya cenaste?  
Estephania:Danny encerio lo lamento no fue mi intención no quería lastimarte es que se me olvido por completo  
Danny: no importa lo importante es que estas bien  
Estephania: si jeje bien ire a dormir fue un dia muy largo(bostesa)  
Danny: si, supongo descansa  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE ESTEPHANIA SE LEVANTO MAS TEMPRANO DE LO NORMAL Y DANNY NO LA VIO PASO EL DIA DE TRABAJO Y ASTA LAS 8:00 PM REGRESO A CASA  
Danny: canzada?  
Estephania: me estas asustando muy seguido  
Danny:supongo que a de ser el cansancio del trabajo  
Estephania: si jiji bueno pues hablando de trabajo tengo que terminar unas cosas asi que me acostarea tarde  
Danny: bien puedo ayudar?  
Estephaia:no creo que sepas  
Danny: por favor te eh ayudado con tu trabajo desde siempre y tu con el mio  
Estephania: si pero ahora es diferente  
Danny: porfavor no tienes nada que ocultarme o si?  
Estephania: ocultar claro que no que te hace pensar eso?(nerviosa)  
Danny: no se supongo que es por que ya no hablamos como antes y ya no te veo en la mañana  
Estephania: no es nada solo eh estado mas ocupada es todo  
Danny: bien entonces te ayudare  
Estephania: bueno puedes ayudar pero solo en lo que yo te diga entendido  
Danny: si  
DANNY LA AYUDA ,ESTEPHANIA SACA UN NUEVO GUION DE UN EPISODIO Y DANNY SE LO ROVA  
Danny: jaja lo tengo ven por el si tanto lo quieres(se trasforma y sube al techo)  
Estephania:Danny ya somos adultos no es hora de jugar  
Danny: ya te hissite aburrida? Acaso vlad se apodero de tu cuerpo(asiéndole cosquillas)  
Estephania: Danny basta!!(molesta)  
Vesino: puden callarse???!!!!!  
Estephania:vasta Danny nos van a correr  
Danny: bien pero lere este guion  
Estephania: no Danny no lo leas, no  
Danny: era un lindo dia y joceline y Danny estaban sentados en el salón de clases cuando de pronto… que es esto?  
Estephania: una petición de mi jefe  
Danny: y quien es tu jefe? Joceline?  
Estephania:jeje no, seria muy tonto  
Danny: linda, algo te ocurre lo se por que no me lo dices, nada es que al parecer mi jefe es pariente de joceline y quiere arruinar mi vida bueno me ayudaras o no?  
Danny: y por que no me lo dijiste?  
Estepha ia: crei que te enojarías  
danny:claro que lo are y eso es por que te amo jamás soportaría que alguien te lastimara de ninguna forma  
estephania: grax Danny, yo también te amo(le dan beso) bueno será mejor que comensemos a trabajar para poder entregar esto para mañana  
COMIENSAN A TRABAJAR HORAS, HORAS Y HORAS… DESPUES DE UN BUEN RATO DE TRABAJO ESTEPHANIA SE DUERME EN EL HOMBRO DE DANNY  
Danny: valla si que estas cansada… sabes tengo una idea… (la carga y la lleva a la cama y ambos duermen)  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN ESTUDIOS NICK  
Danny: ola srt. Esta estephania?  
Srt.: si claro quien la busca?  
Danny: su novio Danny  
Srt.: usted es Danny phantom?(emocionada)  
Danny: el mismo  
Srt.: o me da su aotagrafo(emocionada)  
Danny: si claro pero puedo recoger a mi novia?  
Srt.: si claro si no le importa esperar  
Danny: no claro que no  
Srt.: Danny puedo llamarte Danny no?  
Danny: claro  
Srt.:realmente se me hiso muy lindo de tu parte enviarle esas cartas y rosas a tu novia pero la jefa no las permite  
Danny: la jefa? Crei que era un chico?  
Srt.: no la srt. Joceline no creo que sea un chico  
Danny: quien? Joceline?!!!  
Srt.:si ella compro la empresa desde antier  
ESTEPHANIA SALIENDO DE LA OFICINA  
Estephania: pero hise lo que me dijo  
Joce: no lo creo dije que cambiaran lugares no que ambas tuvieran la misma vida  
Estephania: pero…

**Capitulo 27**  
Estephania: pero…  
Joce: pero nada quiero lo que te pedi para mañana(asota la puerta)  
Estephania: jefa boba  
Joce: te oi!!  
Estephania: hay como la…  
Danny: ola linda  
Estephania: ola Danny que haces aquí?(nerviosa)  
Danny: quise recoger a mi novia pero veo que descubri que me mentia sobre su jefe  
Estephania: puedo explicarlo  
Danny: te escucho  
Estephania:no quería que te alteraras como la ultima vez  
Danny: pues creo que ya es tarde  
Estephania: por favor Danny no le agas nada  
Danny: por que no?  
Estephania: es mi jefa y este es mi suño si me despide jamás lo cumpliré  
Danny: este es tu sueño? el que una estúpida te diga que hacer el que arruine tus caricaturas termine de leer el guion y esa no es tu caricatura  
Estephania: tienes razón pero no le agas daño por favor(suplicándole)  
Danny: no cuentes mucho con ello!!!  
ENTRA ALLA OFICINA  
Joce: quien me busca?  
Danny: el mismísimo fenómeno de fenton  
Joce: valla veo que tu si te tomas encerio lo de fenómeno me alegra  
Danny: escucha no quiero que jamás vuelvas a acercarte a estephaia me oiste?!  
Joce: bien pero si su carrera se arruina será por tu culpa  
Danny: mira estephania es la persona mas linda e inteligente que eh conocido encambio tu jamás la igualaras!!!  
Joce: escucha fenton no creo que quieras que llame a seguridad  
Danny: aslo no te tengo miedo  
Joce: estoy conciente de ello  
Danny:tonta!!!(le lanza un rayo fantasma pero joce se agacha)  
SE SALE DE LA OFICINA  
Estephania: Danny?  
Danny: vallamos a casa!!(molesto)  
Estephania:si(triste)  
PASAN LOS DIAS GREY SE CASA CON CARLOS Y SE VAN DE LUNA DE MIEL A PARIS TODO IVA PERFECTO DANNY ESTEPHANIA ESTABAN MAS UNIDOS QUE NUNCAS SOLO QUE EN EL TRABAJO CASI NO SE PODIAN VER APARTANDO ESO TODO ESTABA BIEN CON JOCELINE  
Joce: aaaa!!!!!! La odio la odio como es posible nada de lo que aga le ara daño hay como deseria que yo tuviera su vidaaaaa!!!!!  
Desire: tus deseos son ordenes para mi  
DESPUES DEL DESEO  
Danny: linda ya levantate  
Joce: Danny?  
Danny: si lo soy yo por que la pregunta?  
Joce: nada te amo amo este…  
Danny: departamento  
Joce: también estoy super feliz  
Danny: crei que estarias molesta por que ataque a joceline  
Joce: no claro que no estoy super feliz  
EN CASA DE JOCELINE  
Estephania: buenos días daaaaaaaaaaaaa…?!!  
Esteban/est:que ocurre cariño?  
Estephania: quien eres?  
Est:no me recuerdas soy tu esposo esteban  
Estephania: cuando me case?  
Est:el 20 de junio  
Estephania: donde estoy? donde esta Danny?  
Est:Danny? Quien es Danny?  
Estephania: mi novio  
Est: tu novio? pero…  
Estephania: escucha se que crees que soy tu esposa pero no soy Estephania enriquez novia de Daniel fenton ahora me puedes dejar ir(se ve al espejo)aaa!!!!!  
Est: cariño estas bien?  
Estephania: que me paso? Me parezco a joceline!!(asustada)  
Est: es que tu eres joceline deviste a ver tenido un pésimo sueño  
Estephania: escúchame no soy joceline soy Estephania  
Est: creí que tu obsesión con Estephania acabaría cuando te comprara estudios Nick  
Estephania: tu fuiste el que le compro estudios Nick?!(molesta)  
Est: tranquila  
Estephania:escuchame bien yo no soy joceline!!(molesta)  
Est:entonces?  
Estephania: soy Estephania la novia de Daniel fenton!!!(|gritando)  
CON DANNY  
Danny: bien linda iras a trabajar hoy?  
Joce: no fenton hoy no  
Danny: fenton?  
Joce: lo siento supongo que a debe ser el agotamiento de trabajo  
Danny: si eso debe ser, bueno hoy quiero cenar con tigo pero ahora no faltes ok?  
Joce: claro en donde será  
Danny: nos veremos aqui y luego te llevo  
Joce: claro  
CON ESTEPHANIA  
Est:entonces iras a trabajar?  
Estephania: claro tengo que ver a esa joceline para que desaga lo que me hizo  
Est: ok pero no me le agas daño  
Estephania: claro que no, oye eres un chico listo, lindo, amable, dulce, etc. Que te tray a ser esposo de joceline?  
Est: es que hubo un tiempo en el que ella no era asi como es era una muy buena persona y quede enemorado de ella desde ese momento asta que tu llegaste la chica nueva después de 4 semanas ya eras la mejor amiga de sam, karly y grey esto hiso que joceline te envidiara y perdió amigas popularidad etc. Y eso la amargo muchísimo desde entonces a embidiado tu vida  
Estephania: bien si ofender pero tu novia realmente esta loca  
Est: no me ofendes esta bien crei que si la alejaba de ti terminaria con su obsecion creamos una compañía de autos y otras de casas ecológicas ganamos mucho dinero entonces desidi llevarla a parís luego a nueva york, Wisconsin, Hollywood y mi peor error volver a amity parck  
Estephania: por que la trajiste?  
Est: no se  
EN LA CENA CON DANNY Y JOCELINE  
Danny: oye no creo que tu pidas eso

**capitulo 28 **

Danny: oye no creo que tu pidas eso  
Joce: por que?  
Danny: tu eres vegetariana  
Joce: encerio?  
Danny: si que te ocurre?  
Joce: tienes razón prefiero un ensalada  
Danny: bueno  
Joce: bien y ya que estamos solos…  
Danny: quería desirte algo… tu y yo ya llevamos 10 años de novios asi que ya creo que es hora de una relación seria  
Joce: si  
Danny: asi que quería darte esto(con un pastelillo en la mano)  
Joce: un pastelillo?  
Danny: si  
Joce: grax(come el pastelillo y dentro de le avia un anillo)auch que rayos tiene este maldito pastelillo  
Danny: no crei que reaccionaras asi con el anillo de compromiso(triste)  
Joce: anillo de compromiso?  
Danny: si eh planeado esto por meses pero grax a joceline no avia podido hacerlo tu estephania enriquez quieres ser mi esposa?  
Joce: por supuesto… wuaja…(Danny se le queda viendo con cara de eh?)es que me dolia la dargarta  
Danny: ok, sospechando un poco quiero que nos casemos dentro de 3 semanas  
Joce: ok es perfecto te amo!!!!!(gritando)  
Danny: y yo a ti  
Joce: entonces tenemos ya que prepararnos para la boda  
Danny: yo pensaba esperarnos  
Joce: para que esperar si nos amamos tenemos que preparar todo antes de que ocurra alguna otra cosa  
Danny: bueno esta bien como tu quiereas lo que tu escojas para mi es lo mejor que podría pasar  
Joce: que lindo pero basta de piropos a trabajar tienes que ganar dinero para la boda  
Danny: espera no crees que te apresuras mucho?  
Joce: claro que no entre mas rápido mejor no cres?  
Danny: bueno pues…  
Joce: que bien, bueno pues rápido tenemos mucho que hacer  
Danny: si claro pero no cres que es mejor esperar?  
Joce: no lo creo vamosnos(salen del restaurante y se encaminan a elegir invitaciones flores ext.  
PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS Y ESTEPHANIA SUFRIA SIN ESTAR CON DANNY CUANDO RESIVIO ALGO DE DANNY  
Estephania: (leyendo)hola joceline te eh invitado a mi boda solo por que Estephania no te guarda rencor por todo lo que le as hecho pero solo recuerda si le haces algo desearías no a ver nacido nunca… que lindo Danny se preocupa por mi aunque a la que proteje es a a joceline sin darse cuenta!(molesta)  
Est:entonces esperas ir a la boda?  
Estephania: solo una tonta iria a la boda en la que se casa el amor de su vida con otra pero si no voy Danny podría casarse con la mujer equivocada necesito ayuda de alguien  
Est: ok  
Estephania:(llama a grey)ola grey!!  
Grey: quien eres?  
Estephania: Estephania!!  
Grey: pero este no es tu numero  
Estephania: lo se es que estoy en el cuerpo de joceline y joceline en el mio  
Grey: y te voy a creer eso acabo de recibir la invitación de la boda de Estephania no creo que tu me hables para solo saludar  
Estephania: escucha soy yo Estephania  
Grey: pruébalo  
Estephania: un dia cuando tu Karly, lenny,dani,Danny,sam y ada jugábamos a la botella retaste a danny a que me besara…  
Grey: deacuerdo eres tu y por que estas en el cuerpo de joceline?  
Estephania: no se pero…aaa!!(es agarrada por un fantasma) que pasa?  
Joce: que se siente ser la indefensa capturada por un fantasma?  
Estephania: ya lo eh vivido no necesitas repetirlo  
Joce: valla tu si que te diviertes… bueno pues ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo diga si no quieres caer  
Estephania: no te temo joceline  
Joce: bueno  
Estephania:aaaaaaaaaa!!(gritaba mientras caí al suelo cuando Danny la toma)  
Danny: Estephania que paso por que isiste eso?  
Joce: trate de salvarla pero una fantasma extraña la tiro  
Danny: bueno te creo linda  
Estephania: Danny ella fue quien me tiro  
Danny: no escuchare nada que venga de tu boca  
Estephania: pero…  
Joce:ya lo escuchaste vete(se van estephania)  
Estephania: hay como odio a esa joceline!!!!!!!!!  
Desire: supuse que te enojarías cuando cumpliera el deseo de tu enemiga(con voz retadora)  
Estephania: desire? Tu cumplieste esto?(molesta)  
Desire: si, ya al ver que estas sufriendo lo que quería  
Estephania: buelbeme a la normalidad!!!(molesta)  
Desire: me temo que eso no es posible amenos que la misma persona que lo deseo lo deshaga  
Estephania: joceline jamás desearía que volviera a la normalidad amenos que yo lo dese  
Desire: tal vez puedas pero antes de que ocurra me voy(se va)  
Estephania: aaaaaaah!! Tengo que desirselo a grey  
EN OTRA PARTE DE DEL PLANETA  
Zam: que lindo de parte de mi prima invitarme a su boda a pesar de que estoy muy lejos de amity parck jeje bueno pues la cosa seria llamar a christopher para prepararnos según la invitación es la proxima semana  
CON DANNY  
Danny: que enviaste las invitación con que?!  
Joce: una semana falta para la boda  
Danny: si te oi pero creo que es muy pronto  
Joce: el amor no espera a nadie Danny  
Danny: si pero jamás crei esto de ti y menos las decoraciones eh invitaciones estas segura que estas bien?  
Joce: claro que si que creías que soy joceline y que desire la fantasma genio hiso que cambiaramos de cuerpor jeje que grasioso  
Danny: si jeje que grasioso (sarcástico)

**Capitulo29**  
Danny: si jeje que grasioso (sarcástico)oye hablando de eso me tengo que ir a organizar la despedida de soltero  
Joce: es sierto yo igual llamare mis amigas oye cuales son sus teléfonos?  
Danny: están en tu celular(algo sorprendido)  
Joce: claro que tonta  
Danny: bueno, me voy(se va)  
EN UNA CAFETERIA  
Danny:te lo juro Christopher no es ella misma casi come carne 3 veses, usa demasiado rosa, se peina diferente, actua diferente no es ella misma  
Christopher: que grasioso zam mensiono lo mismo cuando la volvió a ver dijo que paresiera que no la reconocia  
Danny: algo extraño pasa te lo aseguro y lo voy a averiguar antes de la boda(sale corriendo y se trasforma dando una voltereta)  
Christopher:te deseo suerte  
CON JOCELINE  
Joce: bien entonces que aremos en la despedida de soltera?  
Karly: estas segura de que estas bien no invitaste a grey jamás la olvidas  
Joce: es que paresia ocupada  
Zam: am, prima… karly tienes razón jamás te avia visto con ropa asi  
Karly: si jiji te pareses a joceline con su tonta ropa  
Joce: mi ropa no es tonta  
Zam: nadie dijo nada de tu ropa  
Joce: asi? Es sierto lo siento supongo que estoy nerviosa por la boda  
Zam: bueno será mejor que llamen a grey se pierde de mucho  
Joce: bien llámenla  
Karly:ola grey…  
Grey: karly? Te eh estado buscando durante horas  
Karly: que pasa?  
Grey: donde estas?  
Karly: en casa de estephania  
Grey: ella no esta en su casa  
Karly: a que te refieres?  
Grey: la estephania que esta en su casa no es estephania es joceline  
Karly: bien vere si tienes razón  
Grey: ok si asi es veamosnos en casa de joceline  
Karly: claro donde vive?  
Grey: enfrente de estudios Nick  
Karly: calro  
Zam: que paso?  
Karly: nada dice que nos vera después pero que si vendrá… bueno es el momento perfecto para los secretos tu primero zam  
Zam: aver amm… estoy embarazada!!  
Karly: encerio que lindo?  
zam:si lo se, apenas llevo 1 semana pero ya lo amo jiji y que hay de ti prima?  
Joce:a ver no se no tengo ninguno  
Karly:vamos somos amigas  
Joce: es que es tan bueno que lo quiero para el final  
Karly: bueno… yo no tengo secreto mas que una pregunta de recuerdo  
Zam: amo esas preguntas dila  
Karly: va para jo…estephania  
Joce: bien dila  
Karly: cuando teníamos 14 años y estábamos en una pillamada con tu prima, lenny nos conto una historia de terror que nos asusto tanto que Christopher tuvo que poner una peli para que se nos olvidara que película era?  
Zam: amm. Karly  
Karly: espera  
Joce:amm… es mi favorita sierto…? Fue una de amm… miranda? O una de vampiros o una de… ya se fue la de escuela de rock  
Karly: que hora es? zam y yo tenemos que irnos no es asi zam?  
Zam: si creo  
SALEN DE LA ALCOBA  
Zam: escuela de rock? Ella no es mi prima jamas olvidaría la primera vez que vio a Danny en televisión  
Karly: grey tenia razón nisiquiera puso una película puso las noticias  
Zam: en definitiva y no fue Christopher fue sam quien prendió la televisión pues fue a la única que no le asusto con la historia ya que ella ya se la sabia  
Karly: lo se hice eso para confundirla y lo logre  
Zam: y adonde iremos  
karly:a casa de joceline  
zam: y eso por que?  
Karly: grey me dijo que estephania y joceline cambiaron de cuerpos aya nos explicaran todo  
EN CASA DE JOCELINE  
Zam: lo siento tanto prima  
Estephania: sabia que tu y karly la reconoserian fasilmente  
Zam: jamas conoci a joceline pero ahora la detesto  
Estephania: jeje tu siempre me pones de buen humor  
Zam: si ese es mi don  
Estephania: muy bien ahora estamos lista solo falta inrumpir en esa boda  
Karly: yo te sigo amiga  
DESPUES DE LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA SEGUIA LA BODA ASI QUE EL DIA DE LA BODA  
joce: donde están las chicas?  
Danny: tranquila solo se retrasaron un poco  
Joce: un poco se atrasaron 2 horas pero nadie evitara esta boda tiene que comenzar  
SE PROSIGUE CON LA BODA Y CASI AL FINAL SE ABRE LA PUERTA PARA ASOTE  
Estephania: joceline alejate de Danny ahora  
Danny: joceline?  
Estephania: Danny escuchame no soy joceline soy estephania  
Danny: escucha jamás entenderé por que quieres la vida de estephania pero no la tendras jamás!!!(se trasforma y la toma del braso la lleva a una silla y le dice es hora de que te vallas  
Estephania: esta bien solo te dire algo mas antes de irme  
Danny: claro  
Estephania: después del ultimo convate con vlad me pediste que fuera tu novia pero antes me dijiste que la decisión que tomara de conservar mis poderes y eh tomado una decisión joceline si quieres mis poderes los tendras no los quiero pero jamás te robaras mi vida asi que Danny solo tengo que desirte te amo y sin importar como termine todo lo que emos pasado juntos no lo cambiaria por nada ambosolutamente nada  
Danny: si salimos de esto  
Estephania: cuando salgamos de esto  
Danny: claro hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera hablar con tigo  
Estephania: estoy dispuesta a escucharlas te veria en mi casa pero ya no tengo (comienza a llorar y se va)  
Joce: bien sigamos con la boda ese repugnante santurrona no arruinara mi felicidad

**capitulo 30 mi boda**

Joce: bien sigamos con la boda ese repugnante santurrona no arruinara mi felicidad  
Danny: esa repugnante santurrona es mi amada estephania!!!!!!escucha debuelvele su cuerpo si no quieres salir erida  
Joce: jaja cuanto me asustea solo recueda yo soy estephania y tengo todo su poder  
Zam: pero no por mucho tiempo (usa el cañon para detener poderes ecto plasmicos)  
Danny: chicas como trajeron el cañon?  
Karly: sencillo grey traia una camioneta  
Grey: si y sirvió de mucho  
Danny: y estephania?  
Grey: la volviste a dejar ir hermanito?  
Danny: no esta vez(sale volando y se va detrás de estephania)estephania!!!(la ve que estaba llorando debajo del árbol en el que el le pidió que fuera su novia)estephania?!  
Estephania:Danny?(limpiando sus lagrimas)crei que te ivas a casar  
Danny: si pero me casare con la chica de mis sueños no con una copia varata  
Estephania: si creiste que era yo?  
Danny: claro nadie dice geanial tan lindamente como tu  
Estephania: jiji entonces…  
Danny: espera (saca un anillo de su bolsillo)tu estephania enriquez quieres ser mi esposa?  
Estephania: claro!!!! pero no lo puedo ser con este cuerpo  
Danny: de eso yo me encargo  
LA LLEVA A LA ZONA FANTASMA  
Danny: buelvela a la normalidad  
Desire: no me tokes nadie puede tocarme  
Danny: deseo que vuelvas a mi novia a la normalidad  
Desire: tus deseos son ordenes para mi  
Estephania: de nuevo soy yo te amo Danny  
Danny: y yo a ti ahora hay una boda que tenemos que terminar pero antes a que pasar por unas cosas  
3 HORAS DESPUES  
Padre: los declaro marido y mujer ahora puede besar a la novia  
Danny: con justo  
Estephania: ahora todos a la fiesta!!!  
EN EL CASINO  
Zam: definitivamente asi es como imaginava tu boda prima y tu casino con el chico fantasma en un casi con globos morados y negros ext. Esa es mi primita  
Estephania: definitivamente esa es tu unica eh inigualable prima estephania jeje bueno como se la pasan geanial!!!?  
Danny: hay estephania estas lokita pero asi te amo(le da un beso)  
Zam: hablando de amar tengo un anuncio que darte prima estoy enbarazada!!!  
Estephania: geanial!!! Voy a ser tia wiiiiii  
Zam: y aver cuando le consigues primos a mi hijito eh?  
Estephania: todo a su tiempo prima todo a su tiempo jeje  
Danny: bueno yo también te tengo una sorpresita linda  
Estephania: cual?  
Danny: primero tiene que terminar la fiesta  
Estephania: o vamos sabes que no me gusta que me dejes en suspenso!!!  
Danny: bien te dire… tu y yo nos iremos de luna de miel… a…  
Estephania: vamos Danny no me vasiles  
Danny: ok jeje es que no solo nos iremos a un solo lugar quiero llevarte a todas partes estuve aorrando durante semanas para llevarte a cumplir todos tus sueños pero grax a que dejaste de trabajar durante 3 semanas no puedo cumplir uno pero iremos a conocer al creador de kim posible, luego a europa y por ultimo tu y yo estaremos solos en parís  
Estephania: aaaaaaa!!!geanial!!!!! te amo Danny  
Danny:y yo a ti  
Estephania: pero cual fue el sueño que no pudiste cumplir?  
Danny: el primer vestido de novia de color negro  
Estephania: jeje Danny pero ese era un sueño que jamás se uviera cumplido  
Danny: no hables tan pronto(saca un flasco de pintora negra)(y lo rosia en el vestido)  
Estephania: eres el mejor Danny(y le da un beso)  
Danny: jeje es bueno ser el mejor  
Zam: bien entonces es hora de arrojar el ramo(Estephania lo lanza y le cay a Karly)  
Estephania: bien eso solo fue una parte de la fiesta ahora a divertirse(se escucha la canción de perdido-wacry)esa es mi canción favorita geania!!!  
Danny: lo se (y todo mundo comienza a bailar)  
TERMINA LA FIESTA DANNY Y ESTEPHANIA SE VAN DE LUNA DE MIEL PASAN 4 MESES Y TODOS LOS ESPERABAN CON ANCIAS A LOS TORTOLITOS JIJI PERO NO TODO ERA FELICIDAD TUVIERON UNA VISITA DE LA PRIMA DE DANNY EN SU NUEVA CASA YA QUE NO ABRIA SUFICIENTE ESPACIO EN EL ANTIGUO DEPARTAMENTO YA QUE TENDRIAN UN BEBE QUIEN SI ERA NIÑA LA LLAMRIAN TETICOS ABUJAJIA Y SI ERA NIÑO LO LLAMARIAN COMO SU PADRE WIIII JEJE ENTONCES AL TERMINAR DE ORGANISARSE SE TOPAN CON DANIELLE  
Dani:Danny tienes que ayudarme  
Danny: que pasa?  
Estephania: dani, estas bien?  
Dani: no se que me pasa(quita las manos de su rostro y estaba palida con un poco de tono azulado ojos rojos y su cabello lusia diferente como si le uviera pasado como a Danny en el episodio el peor de los enemigos)  
Estephania: dios mio estas bien?  
Danny: estas palida…te vez diferente y no refiero a la estatura o que ayas cresido  
Estephania: ya entendimos  
Danny: que paso?  
Dani: no se solo volaba camino hacia aca por que oi que ustedes dos alfin se avian casado luego cai al suelo me mire en el vidrio de una antigua calle y mi rostro asi estaba  
Danny: siéntate estas ardiendo  
DANI SE SIENTA Y SU PIEL, OJOS Y CABELLO BOLVIERON A LA NORMALIDAD  
Danny:no creo que eso sea normal tenemos que hablar con mis padres  
Dani: no Danny no lo agas  
Danny: si me aceptaron a mi aran lo mismo con tigo  
Dani: tu crees?  
Danny: claro  
Estephania: incluso me aceptaron a mi jeje  
Dani: ok

SE DIRIJEN A LOS LAVORATORIOS FENTON  
Danny: papa, mama?! Donde están?  
Estephania: no creo que estén  
Danny: parece como si…  
Estephania: uvieran tenido tanta prisa de viajar, que  
tiraron todo  
Danny: o como si los uvieran secuestrado  
Estephania: también  
Dani: no creo que…  
LUEGO LOS TRES SIENTEN LA PRESENCIA DE UN FANTASMA  
Danny: vlad!!  
Vlad:tranquilisate Daniel no vengo a causar problemas

**Capitulo31**  
Vlad:tranquilisate Daniel no vengo a acausar problemas  
Estephania: no creo ni una palabra de lo que dices  
Vlad: no creo que sea bueno que una chica embarazada pelie contra mi  
Danny: Estephania el es malvado pero tiene razón, dani y yo nos encargaremos  
Estephania: pero…  
Danny: no quiero que salgas lastimada ni tu ni nuestro bebe!!!(molesto)  
Estephania: si, Danny(resicnada al oir el tono de voz de Danny)  
Dani: será mejor que nos vallamos  
Estephania: esta bien  
Dani: aaaaa!!(gritando del dolor)  
Estephania: dani estas bien?  
Danny: Estephania, alejate de ella  
Estephania: por que?  
Danny: por favor!(molesto)  
Estephania: ok(alejándose de dani)  
Vlad: que le ocurre a danielle?  
Danny: no sabes?  
Vlad: claro que no tonto si lo supiera no preguntaría, entre mas grande mas idiota  
Danny: entonces si tu no fiuste quien…  
SE ESCUCHA UNA VOZ  
Voz: crei que lo averiguarías rápido Danny  
Danny: dan!!?(molesto) que le as echo a dani?  
Dan: ya deverias saberlo y tu deverias estar como yo ahora  
Danny: yo jamás sere como tu!(molesto)  
Dan: talves tu no pero tu primita si  
Estephania: Danny a que se refiere?  
Danny: nada Estephania vámonos  
Dan: o valla vas a tener un hijo, apuesto a que se paresera a su padre  
Estephania: Danny a que se refiere?  
Danny:Mi hijo jamás será como tu?(molesto)  
Estephania: Danny a que se refiere?  
Dan: No le as dicho nada a tu noviecita?  
Estephania: Danny a que se refiere?  
Danny: escucha dan, no se que le estes asiendo a Dani, o que quieres con mis padres pero jamás permitiré que te acerques a Estephania y nuestro bebe!!(molesto)  
Dan: tranquilo Danny no lastimare a tu tonta novia  
Danny: ella no es tonta!!!!(molesto)  
Dan: tranquilízate  
Estephania: Danny el tiene razón cálmate  
Danny: bien terminemos con esto (utiliza el gemido fantasma y manda a dan muy lejos)  
Estephania: Danny estas bien?  
Danny: estoy sin energía es todo no te preocupes  
Estephania: esta bien pero si vlad no le hiso eso a dani quien fue?  
Vlad: es dan es dann..  
Danny: yo se lo tengo que desir  
Vlad: bien Daniel se que normalmente te atacaría pero ahora no le veo sentido  
Danny: bien, dani ven con nosotros  
Dani: pero Danny que…  
Danny: prefiero desirtelo en casa  
Dani: ok  
EN CASA DE DANNY Y ESTEPHANIA  
Estephania: y no pensabas desirmelo?  
Danny: no creí que se escaparía del termo fenton, ni que los observadores lo dejan escapar de nuevo  
Estephania: pero a que se refería con que sus hijos se parecerían a ti y que con Dani?  
Danny: dani le pasara lo que a dan si no hacemos algo supongo que con ella de todas formas ocurrió grax a vlad  
Vlad: siempre tengo que tener la culpa de todo?  
Danny: vlad? Desde cuando escuchas?  
Vlad: desde que llegaron  
Estephania: si que te obsesionas con la gente  
Vlad: solo quería asegurarme de que mi hija estaba bien  
Danny: algo me dice que dani no esta deacuerdo con eso  
Vlad: realmente no me importa solo quiero saber a que te referías con que yo tenga la culpa?  
Danny: en otro futuro mi familia y amigos morirían, me mudaría con tigo, tu dividirias mi humanidad y mi parte fantasma y la tuya y la mia se juntarian  
Estephania: y que hay de nuestro bebe?  
Danny: si nuestro bebe se parece tanto a mi, temo que podría ser como dan  
Estephania: dios mio que que podemos hacer?!!(estresada)  
Danny: primero calmate no quiro que te preocupes demás ok  
Estephania: ok y que podemos hacer por dani?  
Danny: por aora que descanse no podremos hacer nada hasta encontrar a mis padre o quien pueda ayudarnos  
Estephania: quisas puedo ver que tiene con mis poderes de bruja  
Danny: no, no creo que se buena idea lastimarías al bebe o algo peor  
Estpehania: bien y que hago?  
Danny: por ahora ambos a que dormir  
Estephania: esta bien  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE ZAM LLAMO POR TELEFONO A ESTEPHANIA  
Zam: prima, como estas?  
Estephania: bien pero Danny no me deja hacer nada!!!  
Zam: solo se preocupa por ti, por que te ama  
Estephania: lo se  
Pero apoco chris te cuida igual?  
Zam: no igual pero te digo que paresido  
Estephania: jeje los chicos se estresan demaciado con esto de los embarazos  
Zam:pero es que un embarazon fantasma no es lo mismo que uno normal  
Estephania: lo se pero aun asi no hay por que ponerse asi  
Zam: por ahora tu relájate y ponte hacer lo que mas amas  
Estephania: ammmm… dibujar  
Zam: oye sabes que podrías dibujar?  
Estephania:que?  
Zam: el diseño del cuarto de tu bebe  
Estephania: geanial idea aunque todavía no se si es niña o niño  
Zam: pues has de ambos así tienes un ejemplo para tu próximo hijo jeje  
Estephania: buena idea prima bueno pues te dejo tengo que ver que quiere Danny  
Zam: claro te veo luego bye  
Estephania: tkm besos bye  
Zam: bye  
AMBAS CUELGAN EL TELEFONO

**capitulo 32**

AMBAS CUELGAN EL TELEFONO  
Danny: que paso linda?  
Estephania:nada fuera de lo común  
Danny: ok  
Estephania:oye Danny no as pensado en empesar a decorar el cuanto del bebe?  
Danny: linda no cress que es demasiado pronto es que tenemos que estar preparados bien cuando termine este asunto tu y yo iremos de compras  
Estephania: Esta bien (no muy feliz)  
Danny: linda se que esto es muy complicado pero no puedo dejar a la familia atrás  
Estephania: lo se pero si me dejaras ayudarla podría curarla  
Danny: cariño no quiero que te lastimes ni a nuestro bebe  
Estephania. Esta bien Danny ire a trabajar  
Danny: asi?  
Estephania: claro como quieres?  
Danny: no iras con esa bruja o si?  
Estephania: oye ni que yo fuera que?  
Danny: tu no linda tu eres el ser mas lindo de todos  
Estephania: te refieres a mi jefa?  
Danny:si  
Estephnaia: puedo manejarla  
Danny: bueno bye (le da un beso y ve como se va en su auto negro)  
Estephania: no se por que se preocupa tanto solo voy a trabajar(suena su celular)bueno  
Karly:ola supe lo de dani  
Estephania: asi Danny no me deja saber que le pasa  
Karly: solo trata de que no te pasa nada  
Estephania: Lo se pero yo podría ayudar bueno Karly luego nos vemos voy a trabajar  
CON DANNY  
Grey: no Danny no hay nada  
Danny: no tengo idea de que tiene solo se que tiene de mi ADN y del de vlad eso fue lo que lo causa pero no se como podría extraer el ADN de vlad sin destruirla?  
Grey: Danny tranquilízate algo se te ocurrirá además nuestros padres no pudieron desaparecer de la nada asi como asi  
Danny: tines razón  
Grey: por ahora de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de tu familia  
Danny: ok, tranquila, Estephania quería que ella y yo fueramos de compras talvez cuando regrese vallamos  
Grey: bueno por ahora solo tranquilízate  
Danny: deacuerdo entonces que aremos con dani?  
Grey:talvez, Estephania pueda ayudar  
Danny: se que ella podría saber que le pasa pero… no quiero que le ocurra nada  
Grey: Danny tu sabes que Estephania es fuete de hecho aveces mas que tu, ahora solo tienes que confiar en ella para salvar a Danny(se escucha silencio mientras Danny baja la cabeza)amenos que no creas que lo logre  
Danny: es que conozco a dan el no se detendrá asta terminar lo que empeso  
Grey: Danny solo recuerda ya pasaron diez años el futuro cambio  
Danny: que dijiste?  
Grey: dan es de esta época ya pasaron diez años asi que lo mas probable es que…  
Danny: que esto solo se una prueba del tiempo grax(le da un beso en la mejilla se trasforma y se dirije a los laboratorios fenton entra al porta fenton y se dirije a buscar a reloj)  
Reloj: no puedo hacer nada  
Danny:que? Pero si tu eres el amo de tiempo el tiempo no corre para ti tu tienes que ayudar  
Reloj: yo no puedo hacer nada pero tu… si  
Danny: a que te refieres?  
Reloj: dan eres tu el único que puede envita tus acciones eres tu  
Danny: pero algo que aun no entiendo es como dan aun existe?  
Reloj: dan es la representación de tu futuro en el mal si tu desides olvidar a tu familia y convertirte en el fantasma mas poderoso lo aras dan sigue aquí por una razón tu la tienes que descubri  
Danny: pero no puedo hacer nada temo que le ocurra algo a Estephania  
Reloj: por ahora el fantasma mas poderoso es el rey de los fantasma respescto a seres es otra historia por ahora necesito que te vallas chico tendre una visita de los observadores  
Danny: esta bien…(Danny se va) no entiendo crei que todo esto era una prueba dan soy yo que significa eso acaso es una metáfora es como si todos trataran de desirme algo o como si aya hecho algo malo(Danny regresa a casa y le cruenta a grey lo ocurrido)  
Grey: Danny no creo que se una metáfora  
Danny: aun asi no entendí  
Grey: bueno pronto regresara Estephania de trabajar, las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de dani  
Danny: claro  
ESTEPHANIA LLEGA Y SE LLEVA A DANNY DE COMPRAS ENTONCES FUE CUANDO LAS CHICAS SE QUEDARON SOLAS CON DANI  
Karly: reloj tiene razón  
Sam. Siempre la a tenido  
Lenny:pero algo que aun no entiendo es por que aun existe dan  
Grey: reloj dijo que dan eres una muestra de su futuro en el mal, podría desidir entre su familia o su poder  
Karly: todas sabes que Danny elijira la familia no es sierto?  
Sam: no creo que reloj le de obciones  
Zam: ni yo además estephania me conto todo dijo que dan estaba mas poderoso que nunca  
Grey: algo devio aver hecho Danny, que lo hiso que regresara  
Silvia: dan nunca desaparesio  
Grey: Silvia!!! Regresaste hace mucho que no te vei  
Silvia: igual las extrañe  
TODAS COMENSARON A ABRAZAR A SILVIA  
Dan: a que linda reunión  
Silvia: dan?!(molesta)  
Dan: aver sígueme, claro, si puedes  
Silvia: (se trasforma y sigue a dan)dan no voy a seguir jugando con tigo  
Dan: yo se que no quieres jugar de hecho se exactamente lo que ocurrirá ahora  
Silvia: dan dejalos en paz!!(molesta)  
Dan: Silvia es que no entiendes yo soy tu amigo Danny  
Silvia: yo conozco a Danny y se que tu un eres el  
Dan: tu y yo sabemos que te pareses a mi al igual que tu amiguita pariente de maleza  
Silvia: yo jamás sere como tu!!(molesta)

**capitulo 33**

Silvia: yo jamás seré como tu!!!(le arroja el lamento fantasma y pierde la energía)  
Dan: ha, estas sin energía que aras ahora?  
Grey: no necesita la energía  
Lenny: pues nos tiene…

karly:a nosotras  
Dan: que lindo una competencia contra mi, a ver quien me gana  
Karly: no somos tan tontas como para luchar contra ti de uno por uno  
Dan: lo se  
Dani: y apuesto a que no sabias que ocurriría esto(utiliza el lamento fantasma y lanza a dan aun edificio donde pierde energía y es capturado en el termo por grey)  
Silvia: bien hecho chicas(ven molestas a Silvia)que?  
EN LA CASA  
Silvia: no quería causar problemas  
Grey: no cáusate problemas solo querías saber que quería decir con eso  
Silvia: soy pariente de maleza ósea…  
Karly: el padre de Estephania, lo se  
Lenny: entonces son parientes?  
Silvia: si… recuerdan cuando entre a la escuela?  
Grey: si, por supuesto  
Silvia: En realidad buscaba a mi prima y creí que me conocía pero al ver que no no quise alterar nada de lo que fuese a pasar y ni le comente  
Karly: le as ocultado que eres su prima?  
Silvia: si (apenada)  
Sam: eso es grave  
Silvia: lo se lo se pero no es tiempo de eso tenemos que salvar a Estephania y a nuestro sobrino  
Grey: a que te refieres?  
Silvia: dan va tras ella  
Karly: pero que quiere con ella?  
Silvia: dan se convertirá en el fantasma mas poderoso después de que le quite los poderes a Estephania después de ello ara lo mismo con nosotras  
Grey: pero ella esta con Danny  
Silvia: crees que Danny pueda ganarle?  
Grey: no sin ayuda  
LAS CHICAS SE DIRIJE A LA AYUDA DE DANNY Y ESTEPHANIA MIENTRAS CON DANNY Y ESTEPHANIA  
Estephania: Danny mira este vestidito no es lindo?  
Danny:si(suspira)  
Estephania: al menos podrías fingir que te interesa  
Danny: linda es solo que me preocupa dani  
Estephania: Danny estará bien las chicas la cuidan… chicas que hacen aquí se suponía que cuidarían a Dani?(dice al ver a las chicas llegar volando)  
Silvia: es que teníamos que advertirte de algo  
Estephania: de que?  
Dan: valla las pequeñas fantasmitas creen que detendrán lo que pasara  
Silvia: ya llego  
Estephania: dan que quiere?  
Dan: simple a ti (le lanza un rayo con el que la atrapa en una esfera de ectoplasma)  
Silvia: suelta a mi prima!!(señalando a Estephania)  
Estephania: tu prima?  
Silvia: se que debí decírtelo pero soy tu prima  
Estephania: bueno prima me haces un favor? Ayudaaaaaa!!  
DANNY SE TRASFORMA AL IGUAL QUE KARLY, SAM, GREY Y ZAM LOS CHICOS SE DIRIJEN A LA AYUDA DE ESTEPHANIA PERO PARA SU MALA SUERTE DAN TENIA A UN ALEADO  
g/d:spectra?!  
spectra: por supuesto  
Grey: creí que tus planes siempre eran mostrar tu identidad después de el  
spectra: es por que ya hice lo que planeaba  
Danny: a que te refieres?  
Spectra: enserio creíste que el problema de tu prima era por dan?  
Danny: bueno  
Spectra: no importa solo con decirte que no sobrevivirá amenos que tengas el antídoto  
DAN Y SPECTRA SE VAN CON ESTEPHANIA Y SILVIA INCONSIENTES  
Grey: tenemos que hacer algo Danny  
Danny: Lo se chicas encárguense de dani yo ire por Estephania y Silvia

**capitulo 34**

Danny: Lo se chicas encárguense de dani yo ire por Estephania y Silvia  
Grey: no Danny no podrás contra dan tu solo yo iré con tigo  
Karly: y yo es mi mejor amiga no la dejare  
Lenny: no te preocupes yo cuidare a dani  
Danny: ok vendrán con migo  
SAM, ZAM, LENNY Y DANI SE QUEDARON EN LA CASA MIENTRAS DANNY , GREY Y KARLY FUERON EN BUSCA DE SILVIA Y ESTEPHANIA  
Danny: aléjate de mi esposa dan  
Dan: y mía eventualmente  
Grey: dan sabes a lo que nos referimos  
Dan: lo se (y les lanza un rayo a los tres donde quedan atrapados)  
Grey: déjanos ir  
Dan: claro después de mi propósito  
Estephania: donde estamos?? (ve a Danny) Danny estas bien?  
Danny: si y tu?  
Spectra: valla que tiernos pero no durara mucho  
Silvia: tenemos que salir de aquí (intenta usar sus poderes pero no pudo)  
Spectra: Ni lo intentes no podrás usar tus poderes mientras este allí dentro  
Estephania: para que nos quieren?  
Dan: valla ingenua no sabes o que acaso tu esposito no te dijo nada  
Estephania: a que se refiere  
Danny: ya se lo eh dicho  
Dan: enserio?  
Danny: bueno pensaba  
Estephania: a Que te refieres?  
Dan: tu eres la fuente de los mas grandes poderes del mundo incluyendo a tu prima  
Silvia: de esto es de lo que intentaba protegerte  
Dan: tu prima hiso lo que Danny no pudo  
Danny: Si pude!!!!  
dan:no, por que me necesitas  
Danny: yo jamás te necesitare!!!! (usa el poder de congelación para congelar el rayo en que estaban encerrados y luego lo destruye)bien ahora comienza el juego  
COMIENZAN A COMATIR ENTRE ELLOS AL FINAL CAPTURAN A SPECTRA PERO DAN QUEDA LIBRE ASI QUE DANNY ,GREY Y KARLY CONBATEN JUNTOS CONTRA EL PERO NO PUEDEN AL FINAL LAS CHICAS ESCAPAN DE LA ESFERA Y AYUDAN A LOS DEMAS CLARO MENOS ESTEPHANIA QUIEN LO UNICO QUE PUDO HACER FUE QUE UNA PLANTA ATRAPARA A DAN PARA QUE LO CAPTURARAN EN EL TERMO FENTON OVIO ENFURECIO A DANNY  
Danny: x que hiciste eso?(molesto)  
Estephania: solo quería ayudar  
Danny:pues no lo agas(molesto)  
Karly: Danny!!? Que te ocurre?(agarrándolo del hombro)  
Danny:lo siento  
Estephania: no te preocupes Danny solo tratabas de ayudarme  
Karly: tu igual  
Estephania: aunque fui un poco imprudente  
Danny: yo fui muy extricto lo siento  
Estephania: y yo (ambos se besan)  
Grey: tortolos lamento arruinar la ternura pero se les olvida algo dani va a morir  
Danny: tienes razón me sigues cariño?  
Estephania: por supuesto  
TODOS SE DIRIJEN A LA AYUDA DE DANI LLEGAN Y LENNY ESTABA ERIDA EN EL SUELO Y NO AVI RASTRO DE DANI  
Estephania: que paso?  
Lenny: dan ataco  
Danny: pero como?(toma y termo para verlo y nota que la parte de abajo se encontraba rota)pero como?(molesto)  
Dan: eres mas tonto de lo que crei que serias soy inmune al termo desde hace 10 años(utiliza el lamento fantasma dejando a todos inconsientes en el suelo)  
ESTEPHANIA Y SILVIA DESPIERTAR EN EL MISMO LUGA Y EN EL MISMO TANQUE QUE SE ENCONTRABAN  
Estephania: rayos  
Silvia: y ahora que?  
Estephania: no se, oye donde esta Danny?  
Dan: creo que yo puedo responder a eso  
Estephania: donde esta Danny?!!(molesta)  
Dan: dije que podía responder no que lo aria  
Estephania: solo dime para que nos necesitas  
Dan: bueno supongo que será bueno decirles ya que no hay posibilidades de que sobrevivas necesito de tus poderes y de tu energia y claro la de tu prima para hacerme mas poderoso  
Silvia: eso es todo?(sarcástica)  
Dan: si pero creo que olvido mencionar que quitarles sus podres significa hacer que ya no sean ustedes  
Estephania: no es grave ya me lo an echo  
Dan:valla tu si te diviertes  
Estephania: Danny vendrá por nosotras te lo aseguro  
Dan: no creo que sea posible por ahora esta flotando en la zona fantasma  
Estephania: noooooooo!!!!? Mientes!!!(molesta tratando de no creerlo)  
Dan: crelo  
Silvia: tienes que calmarte estephania le ara daño al bebe  
Estephania: lo se pero estoy preocupada por Danny  
Silvia yo igual pero conoces a Danny el se saldrá de esta  
MIENTRAS CON DANNY  
Danny: eh donde estoy?  
Spectra: en la zona fantasma  
Danny: spectra dejame ir(molesto mientras trataba de liberarse)  
Amorfo: no cuentes con eso chico fantasma  
Danny: amorfo?  
Amorfo: si lo se te sorprende pero como todos estoy molesto con tigo  
Skulktech 9.9: y por lo que nos has hecho a nosotros y a nuestro mundo  
Danny: de que hablan?  
Spectra al parecer no te an dicho nada bueno no importa tarde o temprano lo sabras  
Danny: un momento y karly y grey? Donde están?  
CON KARLY Y GREY  
Grey: donde estamos?  
Karly: parece la guarida de nocturno  
Nocturno: asiertas pequeña  
Grey: nocturnos dejanos ir!!!!!  
Karly:espera donde esta Danny , estephania y Silvia  
Grey:dan devio atraparlos, tenemos que salir de aquí  
Nocturno: intentalo pero no saldrán amenos que puedan destruir los cubos anti fantasma  
Grey: tienes razón no saldremos asta hacer eso

**capitulo 35**

Karly:piensas en lo que yo?  
Grey: o si (ambas usan el lamento fantasma y destrullen los dos cubos después sacan el termo y lo atrapan)  
Karly: bien hecho!!!  
Grey: lo mismo para ti  
Voz: karly? Grey?  
Grey: quien quiera que seas alejate  
Karly: espera yo conozco esa voz  
Estephania (pero am… no se como explicarlo dan se junto con Danny en otra dimensión y ahora los dobles de todos están en la misma dimencion asi que a esta estephania le diremos estep):chicas cuanto gusto me da verlas  
Karly: a nosotras igual  
Grey: luces diferente  
Estep: acabada? Si lo estoy  
Grey: x ke?  
Estep: dan termino con migo y ustedes  
Karly: a que te refieres?  
Estep: ustedes murieron  
G/k: que?!!!!!!(sorprendidas)  
Estep: no es tiempo de explicar y Silvia?  
Karly: esta con dan  
Estep: no le vasta acabar con migo y mi prima una vez sierto?  
Grey: que?  
Estep: no importa por ahora síganme están palidas como un fantasma  
Karly: si ya me lo an dicho  
EN CASA DE ESTEPHANIA EN LA OTRA DIMENCION BUENO YA ME ENTENDIERON  
Grey: como es posible que después de eso lo sigas amando?(sorprendida)  
Estep:estoy segura que aun en su interior llase un poco de ese chico del que me enamore  
Karly: hay estephania siempre as sido asi de romantica  
Estep: si lo se jiji  
Grey: fue lindo econcontrarte de nuevo o por primera vez  
Estep: ya entendí  
Karly: tenemos que encontrar a Danny  
Estep: lleven el buuuuuuuuuuuuumeranj las ayudara a encontrar a Danny  
Karly: espero vernos pronto  
Estep: descuida asi será mientras Danny phantom exista y por favor no lo lastimen demasiado  
Grey: no cuentes mucho con eso  
Karly: adiós amiga  
Estep: adiós  
UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES  
Danny: saldré de esta spectra  
Spectra: ya quiero verlo  
Danny: (es golpiado por el buuuuuuumeranj) el buuuuuuuumeranj?  
Grey: alejate de mi hermano (le lanza un rayo fantasma)  
Danny: sabia que vendrían chicas  
Karly: descuida te tenemos una sorpresa  
Danny: a que se refieren?  
LLEGAN CON ESTEP  
Estep: ola chiiii…(ve a Danny y se sorprende)no me ara daño?  
Danny: estephania?  
Karly: descuida no te ara nada  
Estep: si soy yo  
Danny: por que cress que te are daño?  
Estep: por el terrible pasado  
Danny: que te hiso dan darck?  
Estep: fue algo terrible tu jamás te diste cuenta de que con quien te cazaste era joceline eso te enfureció tanto que desidiste asesinar a joceline al buscarme después de 3 dias me encontraste pero para tu sorpresa no te encontraste con migo sino con migo en el cuerpo de joceline, enfureciste y te fuiste por meses después reloj trato de arreglarme y lo logro después de un tiempo fui a buscarte no eras tu… eras el terrible dan darck crei que eras tu mismo trate de besarte pero al parecer una milesima de cariño te eria asi que me lanzaste un rayo dejándome inconsiente después desperté en un tarque y sentí mucho dolor después de eso lo único que recuerdo es ver a grey y a karly inconcientes en el suelo y cerca de ellas avia una nota explicando lo sucedido se sacrificaron para salvarme  
Danny: eso es terrible  
Estep: lo se  
Karly: pero nosotras arreglaremos esto  
Danny: trate de acabar con dan pero es muy poderoso  
grey: talvez 3 phantoms no pueden pero que tal millones de phantoms  
CONTINUARA….

**Capitulo 36**  
Grey: talvez 3 phantoms no pueden pero que tal millones de phantoms  
Karly:todos los phantoms estas bromiando?  
Estep: no será suficiente  
Danny: tienes razón quisas también nos puedan ayudar siertos fantasmas  
Estep: pero salir de aquí es peligroso  
Karly: por que le temes al mundo  
Estep: no es eso es que hay muchas cosas malas aya fuera  
Karly: si pero también buenas  
Estep: si pero dan acabo con lo bueno (llorando)  
Danny:de que hablas  
CON DANNI  
Danni: por que todos los relacionados con vlad les gustan tanto las mesas de exploración?  
Dan: o pequeña si tansolo fueras tan poderosa como yo saldrías de ayi  
Danni: olvidalo no sere como tu Danny viene en mi ayuda  
Dan: suponía que lo mencionarías que tiene ese Daniel que tanto lo mencionan  
Danni: jamás nos defrauda  
Dan: yo no diría eso y prende una pantalla  
CON DANNY  
Danny: espero aver seguido el camino correcto  
Grey: que sucedió aquí?  
Danny: parece como si este lugar uviera estallado  
Voz: quien eres  
Estep: tranquilo soy yo  
Congelación: gran señora!!!  
Danny: gran señora?  
Estep: después de que dan los defraudo me comverti en su señora bueno me converti en su…  
Karly: en su..?  
Congelación: si, dan acabo con el pueblo o mas bien arrazo yo solo sobrevivi  
Danny: como paso?  
Congelación: era un dia como cualquier otro usted nos pidió que auxiliaramos a su amigo lobo  
Después de una semana se recupero y usted volvió pero en verdad no paresia usted entro a la cueva en la que se encontraba su amigo se oyo un Grito de horror y después ya no estaba usted ni lobo  
Danny: pero que ocurrió con el?  
Congelación: usted le hiso lo mismo que a mi pueblo lo destrullo  
Grey: pero el no fue  
Karly: somos de otra dimencion es raro reloj lo comprenderá pero dan nos trajo aquí para apoderarse de estephania, Silvia, danni y destruirnos  
Congelación: reloj no es el mismo de antes realmente después de perder su vaston  
Estep:te importaría llevarnos con el?  
Conjelacion: claro que no  
CON RELOJ  
Reloj: vienes a acabar con lo que me queda de dignidad?  
Danny: que te hizo dan?  
Reloj: veo que al creer en ti no fue suficiente  
Grey: que paso aquí?  
Reloj: dan escapo de su pequeña pricion despues de tu ultima pelea con el pero estaba demasiado debilitado y vio que el futuro no era el que el quería se metio en tu vida y la arruino pero al mismo tiempo no hizo nada  
Karly: a que te refieres?  
Reloj: en tu dimencion no afecto mucho a esepcion de la perdida de tus padres  
Grey: mis padres que tiene?  
Reloj: me temo que fue mucho para ellos  
Danny: hay algo que podamos hacer?  
Reloj: solo acabar con tigo de una vez por todas  
Estep: no te acercaras a el!!!(molesta)  
Reloj: estephania? Sigues con vida? Pero como?  
Estep: es grax a grey y a karly pero esa es otra historia se que hay una alternativa además estephania es desir yo en la otra dimencion estoy enbarazada  
Reloj: eso cambia las cosas  
Estep: se que podemos acabar con el pero nececitare tu ayuda  
Reloj: no tengo fuerzas sin mi vaston dan lo robo  
Danny: lo se y por eso sabe lo que aremos  
Estep: necesitamos de tus medallones para que no nos afecte  
Reloj: deacuerdo pero para derrotarlo nececitaran un ejercito  
Danny: lo sabemos por eso nececitares ayuda de algunos fantasmas  
Reloj: me temo que los únicos fantasmas buenos que quedan somos congelación y yo  
Congelación: y me temo que no te podre ayudar  
Danny: pero tu eres congelación líder de los congelados  
Grey: y tu reloj el amo del tiempo  
Reloj: me temo que ya no  
Karly: bien no los necesitamos(molesta)  
Estep: lamento molestarlos  
Congelación: no nos a molestado mi señora  
SALEN DE LA CUEVA DE RELOJ  
Danny: pero si los necesitamos  
Karly: lo se por ahora dejemoslos pensar aun queda pandora  
Pandora: sin mi caja no soy nada  
Grey: rayos y ahora que aremos  
Karly: no tengo idea  
estep: dijeron que tenían amigos phantoms no?  
Karly:si por?  
Estep: podemos ir a buscarlos?  
Grey: pero hace mucho que no se de ellos  
Danny: hace poco hable con Danna y liquim (recordando)  
Grey: y por que no me lo dijiste?(molestay le da un sope)

Danny: auch  
Karly: ahora no importa vallamos x ellos

**capitulo 37 phantoms vs dan darck**

Liquin: que es esto (abre el sobre) es de Danny!!!neceita mi ayuda  
Querida liquim:  
Ola antes que nada como estas? Espero que bien no tengo buenas noticias mi ciudad y esperemos que la de ustedes tampoco esta totalmente tomada por dan darck sin mencionar que su objetivo es terminar con estephania, Silvia , grey mi hermana y el resto de las personas que me importan me gustaría que asistieras a la batalla para ayudarme si no es posible no hay ningún problema podre entender por ahora me devo ir espero que me auxilies bueno me devo irme adios  
LO MISMO CON DANNA,YHADY,FLORA,NOEMY, яιкα ησηαкα Y DAIU  
Liquim: vine en cuanto me entere pero no tenia ni idea de donde buscarte  
Danny: lo siento estaba apurado y no pude anotar mi uvicacion  
Danna: no hay problema  
Flora: de todas formas presentia que estuvieras aquí  
Grey: chicas no es que no me alegre al verlas pero que ocurrió con los demás?  
Daiu: lamento desirtelo grey pero ello se podría desir que no tenían tiempo para peliar como cuando teníamos 14  
Karly: no importa pero para estos chicos no se es demasiado grande para proteger al universo  
Noemy: jeje olvidava tu sentido del humor karly  
Liquim: algo que me inquieta es que le ocurrió a estephania?  
Daiu: y a Silvia?  
Grey: dan darck…  
Estep: quiere apoderarse de sus poderes como lo hiso con migo  
Rika nonaka:lamento ser aguafiestas pero quien eres tu?  
Sam: ella es estephania de esta dimencion  
L/d/y/f/n/r/d: de esta dimencion?  
Estep: si yo soy de otra dimencion otra en la que Danny no se caso  
CON DAN DARCK  
dan: bien creo que ya están listas para terminar con esto  
estephania: Silvia dile a Danny que lo amo… (termina inconciente)  
Silvia: eres un moustro dan aprovecharte de un ser cuando esta en su peor momento no te pareses a Danny  
Danni: te sigo Silvia  
Dan: silencio no tienen derecho a hablar bueno en poco tiempo no podrán hablar adiós para siempre  
Danny: no tan rápido espejismo  
Dan: haha tus y tus patéticos insultos realmente no le veo ningún sentido, asi que ahora quiero que desistas  
Danny: talvez pero supongo que solo no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ti  
LLEGA DANNY KARLY, GREY, DANNA, SAM, DAIU, NOEMY Y RIKA NONAKA  
Dan: si haha  
Danny: pero que hay si resivo ayuda  
Dan: de quien de grey ni patética hermana  
Grey: a quien le dices patética?  
Dan: haha linda reunión familiar  
Karly: lo seria si no tuviéramos, a que acabar con tigo  
Dan: jaja que injenua aun cren que 3 acaban con migo?  
Sam: tres no  
Estep: 10 si  
Dan: mirenme temblar  
Estep: eh esperado que te arrepientes de todo durante mucho tiempo  
Dan: ya no tendras que esperar dentro de poco no te preocupes  
Liquim: comensamos Danny?  
Danny: espera…  
Danna: pero que esperamos?  
Danny: a que aga algunos de sus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos  
Daiu: bien que tal si mejor esperamos eso cuando acabemos con el  
Noemy:321 (todos usan el lamento fantasma destrullendo todo el lugar y dejándose a ellos y a dan debilitados)  
Dan: ya no tienen fuerzas a hora menos acaban con migo  
Yhady: no cuentes mucho con ello  
Conjelacion: es hora de una revancha justa  
Flora: listos? Ahora!!  
USAN EL PODER DE CONJELACION LUEGO DAN TERMINA COMPLETAMENTE CONJELADO  
Yhady: chica ayúdenme a acabar con este vegete sin ofender Danny  
Danny: no me ofendes  
Pandora: este será un mall que no escapara de mi caja

Flora: Danny saca a las chicas esto no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo  
DANNY ROMPE EL CRITAL Y SACA A SILVIA Y A ESTEPHANIA  
Silvia: hise lo que pude para salvarla Danny lo siento  
Grey: Danny?  
Danny: esta bien mira aun sigue caliente(algo alterado)  
Karly:Danny estará bien,. tranquilisate  
Flora: Danny?  
Danny: solo esta cansada es todo pronto despertara (entrando en negación)  
Danna: Danny?  
Noemy: si Danny ahora volvamos a casa para que descanses  
Grey:Danny, noemy tiene razón tienes que descansar  
Danny: ustedes vallan yo me quedare aqui (medio nervioso)  
Grey: como quieras  
LOS DEMAS SE VAN Y DEJAN A DANNY SOLO  
Danny: linda estas bien?... Linda?... linda soy yo Danny… linda? (llorando) linda no me puedes dejar yo te amo nunca olvidare como le quitas el jamon a la pizza cuando el vendedor te la tray mal, nunca podre olvidar ti simpatica manera que combinar eh inventar palabras, jamás olvidare como solias gritarle a la gente que pasaba en la calle que me amas, jamas olvidare todo lo que significa que tu existas, cariño no me dejes quiero tener una familia con tigo quiero ver crecer a esos lindo bebes que controles hielo o plantas no importa, quiero ver a una brujita que llegara volando en su escoba a ver a su atarantado papa que llega de trabajar quiero enceñarle a bolar a mis hijos por favor no me dejes te amo (una lagrima cay en la frente de estephania  
UNOS MESES MAS TARDE

**capitulo 38**  
UNOS MESES MAS TARDE  
Enfermera: srt. No puede entrar aun  
Voz: tiene que dejarme entrar a ver a mi prima!!!!(usa una planta para deter a la enfermera)  
Zam: prima llegaste pero no tenias que atacar a la enfermera  
Estephania: jeje lo se lo siento esque no me quería dejar entrar  
Zam: Danny se nefuresera si se entera que usaste tus poderes durante ele embarazo  
estephania:lo se pero no se enterara y como esta mi sobrinito? (ve al bebe) es una lindura se parece a ambos y como se llamara?  
Zam: kristian  
Estephania: ola kritian yo soy tu tia la loka bueno será mejor que me llava Danny me ma…  
Danny: yo que?  
Estephania: Danny no te enojes se que devo estar en cama pero quería ver mi prima  
Danny: linda tu sabes que lo que hago lo hago por que te amo  
Estephania: lo se Danny yo tabien te amo pero no le puedes quirtar la avntura a esta mujer  
Danny: talvez pero puedo intentarlo  
Estephania: bien por ahora llevame a comprar gomitas se me antojaron  
LLEGAN ALA SALA DE SU CASA Y AMBOS COMIENSAN A COMER GOMITAS  
Estephania: gomita sr. Fenton?  
Danny: claro srt. Fenton  
ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA MUY BRUSCAMENTE  
Danny: yo abro  
Joce: ola fenton… (entra bruscamente)estephania por que no as asistido al trabajo podría despedirte pero no lo are tu caricatura a ayudado a la empresa…  
Danny: para tu información,sin censura mi esposa esta embarazada y según el medico no puede asistir a trabajar  
Joce: bueno pero tendrá que venir al final de la semana a firmar unos papales  
Danny: no puedes traérselos tu?(molesto)  
Joce: no… (retando a Danny) bueno te vere el viernes  
Danny: esa mujer me saca de quisio(enfurecido)  
Estephania: tranquilisate Danny no vale la pena yo aprende a calmarme hace meses jeje  
Danny: bien linda será mejor que descanses  
Estephania: otra vez con eso Danny?  
Danny: si cariño tienes que cuidarte a ti y a nuestros hijos  
Estephania: bien pero todo esta listo?  
Danny: si  
Estephania: bien pero si…  
Danny: ve a descansar todo esta perfecto  
BUELVEN A TOCAR LA PUERTA  
Danny: yo abro  
Tucker: Danny!!!!  
Danny: tuck? Que te tray aquí?  
Tucker: vengo a visitarte supe que volviste a salvar al mundo  
Danny: si como por desima vez  
Tucker: bueno amigo y como te ha ido en la vida?  
Danny: genial!! estoy casado y dentro de 4 semanas sere padre  
Tucker: pues no as perdido el tiempo  
Danny: no supongo que no  
Tucker: bien…  
Danny: que?  
Tucker: donde esta la dama?  
Danny: por ahora debe descansar quisas en la mañana la puedas ver  
Tucker:ok oye hablando de eso puedo quedarme aquí con mi chica?  
Danny: tu chica?  
tucker: si no eres el único que no perdió el tiempo  
POR LA PUERTA ENTRA VALERY  
Danny: valery?  
Tucker: si valery siempre fue el amor de mi vida  
Val: pero jamás te pudimos encontrar  
Tucker:sin contar que te vimos en televisión  
Val: bueno y donde esta tu esposa Danny?  
Tocker: esta descansando  
Val: a esta hora?  
Danny:si es que esta embarazada  
Val: bueno y como se llama?  
Danny:estephania  
val: creo aver oído de ella  
tucker: por que lo dices  
Danny: bueno será mejor que la dejemos descansar  
Val:ok  
CON ESTEPHANIA  
Estephania:Danny… cariño? Donde estas? (suena el teléfono) bueno  
Grey: ola estephania Danny dijo que estarías en cama  
Estephania: Danny cree que un embarazo es la muerte jeje  
Grey: talvez no lo es pero deves cuidarte  
Estephania: lo se y que paso  
Grey: tengo lo que Danny me pidió  
Estephania: se puede saber que?  
Grey: lo siento Danny me pidió que no te dijera  
Estephania: ok lo le aviso cuando vuelva  
Grey: ok bye  
Estephania: bye (media molesta) (hablando con si misma) bueno sera mejor que me valla a la cama si Danny…  
Danny: bueno me uvieran dicho eso antes…(abriendo la puerta) estephania? Que haces levantada?  
Estephania:es que grey hablo y dijo que ya estaba lo que le pediste  
Danny: ok cariño te quiero presentar a unos amigos tucker y valery  
Estephania: ola  
Tucker: eh oído hablar mucho de ti  
Estephania: lamento no desir lo mismo  
Val:mucho gusto y cuanto tienes?  
Estephania: de que  
Val: de embarazo  
Estephania: asi de eso tengo 8 meses y varias semanas por que la pregunta?  
Val:curiosidad eso es todo  
Tucker: bien pues Danny y yo saldremos al ponernos al corriente  
Danny: pero…(lo saca de la casa antes de que termine la oración)  
Estephania:y… tu y tucker desde cuando se conocen?  
Val: desde la secundaria cuando teníamos 14 y que hay de tu y Danny?  
Estephania:igual  
Val: y… cuando se casaron tu y Danny  
estephania:hace un par de meses y tu y tuck?  
Val: aun no nos casamos tucker quería venir a ver a Danny para preguntarle…  
CON DANNY  
Danny: claro que si tuck  
Tucker: solo quería tu opinión sobre valery  
Danny: sabes lo que pienso de val es genial o como dice estephania geanial pero aun me odia?

**Capitulo 39**

Tocker: claro que no eres mi mejor amigo

CON VAL Y ESTEPHANIA

Estephania: será un placer tenerlos aquí aunque te advieto que soy muy extraña

Val: no creo que mas que Danny y tuck

Estephania: no tienes ni la menor idea

Val: no se si la pregunta sea de mal gusto pero ya tienen el cuarto del bebe?

Estephania: me temo que aun no sin mensionar que el trabajo será doble ya que son cuates Danny me cambia de tema cada vez que le hablo de eso

Val: quisas este nervioso Danny es asi

Estephania: quiesas… oye tengo que ir a leer algo espero que no te moleste que te deje sola

Val: claro que no (estephania se va y llaman a la puerta)estephania!!!(ella no va asi que val abre)

Joce: estephania me temo que estas… tu no eres estephania

Val: no y cuando se entra a una casa se saluda

Joce: yo no ago eso… estephania!!!

Estephania: ya voy que quieres joceline

Joce: me temo que tu presupuesto bajo

Estephania: peor por que pedi tiempo por el embarazo

Joce: no me importa paganos lo que nos debes

Estephania: bien cuanto es?

Joce: 9 millones

Estephania: estas loka

Joce: cuenta también el am… el costo de la oficina

Estephania: no tengo una

Joce: no importa aun asi la pagaras

Estephania: eres una…(molesta)

Val: tranquilisate le aras daño a los bebes

Estephania: esta bien joceline quiero verte el virnes esta bien?

Joce: claro te espero para que me pagues

Estephania: esta bien(joceline se va)

Val:si le pagaras?

Estephania: tengo que hacerlo pero solo lo are para despues renunciar me molesta desde el 7 grado

Val: valla eso si que es muy malo

Estephania: lo se ella a sido la que a echo mi vida complicada jamás avia aparesido cuando Danny no estuviera no creo estar tranquilia realmente

Val: deves estarlo si Danny te ve hasi se preocupara (llega un auto) hablando de peses humana ya llego

Estephania:bien será mejor que me valla a descansar adiós me saludas a tuck y a Danny

Val:claro

Danny: y estephania?

Val: se fue a descansar

Danny: que lastima quería que fueramos a buscar algo pero esta bien

LA SEMANA CONTINUA MEJOR QUE NUNCA O COMO SE PODRIA DESIR QUE BIEN EL VIRNES PROMETIAR SER UN DIA LLENO DE SORPRESAS AVIA LLEGADO EL DIA EN QUE ESTEPHANIA IVA AVER A JOCELINE PERO LLEGO OTRA SORPRESA

Estephenia: (suena le teléfono y ella contesta)ola?

Anahi:hermanita?

Estephania: anahi?

Anahi: si soy yo pasaba por aquí a amity parck y pensé por que no visito a mi hermana

Estephania: pues es muy lindo que pensaras en ello solo que ahora voy a salir aver si Danny esta cuando llegas

Anahi: ok no te intretengo bye

Estephania: bye

ESTEPHANIA CUELGA Y SALE DE LA CASA DIRIJIENDO SE A SU TRABAJO AL LLEGAR NO SOLO LA ESPERABA SU ENEMIGA SI NO LO QUE DANNY TRATABA DE EVITAR

Estephania: ya llegue joceline

Joce: tienes el dinero?

Estephania: si y hablando de empleos despues de pagarte quiero que mi caricatura quede libre de tu canal y de tu vida

Joce: claro solo tendras que pagarme 2 millones mas

Estephania: lo que quieras contal de no volver a verte jamás

Joce: claro

ESTEPHANIA SALE DE LA OFICINA Y SE DIRIJE A LAS ESCALERA SPARA BAJARLAS

Joce: espera te falto algo

Estephania: que?

Joce: tu tostador de obsequio (tira a estephania de las escaleras con tal sencilles como si no le fuera pasar nada) diosmio estephania (finjiendo)

**Capitulo 40 una muerte segura**

Danny: (narrando) fue lo peor que me pude imaginar no podía respirar,corria por el pasillo que me paresio eterno, en la sala de espera nadie me desia nada solo veía rostros tristes sin esperansa alguna, la enfermera sale de la habitación aunque su cara no paresia feliz despues de oir la noticia, Sali corriendo a llorarle a mi amada no quería perderla de nuevo todo esto por culpa de una antigua amistad que nunca balio la pena, todo por razón de una pelea, por miles de ofensas que no paresian funcionar, todo por ser diferente eh individual todo por que ella era ella, no quería perderla quería volver a escuchar su rara pero linda forma de hablar, su grasiosa, pero dulce forma de llamar la atrancion, su talento artístico que fue envidiado por años ahora su felicidad no podía volver, nunca mas la volveria a ver llorar, reir, gritar o expresarse como en una caricatura…(dice) estephania linda no me dejes quiero vivir con tigo toda la eternidad quiero conocer a mi hijos…

Enfermera: (interrumpiendo)lo siento señor le tengo malas noticias… tendra que elegir…

Danny: de que?

Enfermera:entre sus hijos o su esposa…

Danny:que?!!(molesto y sorprendido) que esperas que?

Enfermera:sr. No tiene por que alterarse de esa forma(algo asustada)

Grey: (oye el alboroto y va a ver que ocurre)Danny? Estas bien?

Danny:no!!(molesto)

Grey: que pasa?(le pregunta a la enfermera)

Enfermera: el sr. Frenton se altero por que le di le pésima noticia de que tiene que elegir entre su esposa y sus hijos

Grey: auch…

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO

Estephania: donde estoy?hola? hay alguien allí?

Voz: si aquí estamos

Estephania: quien eres?

Voz: es algo que ya deverias saber pero por culpa de tu madre no supiste

Estephania: mi madre? Que sabes de mi madre?

Voz: (saliendo de entre las sombras) lo que todas nosotras sabemos

Estephania: eres una bruja?

Bruja: si lo soy como tu

Estephania: como sabes eso?

Bruja: tu estabas destinada a gobernarnos con el gran poder

Estephania: gran poder?

Bruja: ven con migo

LA LLEVA AUNA ESPECIE DE CABAÑA MEDIEVAL PERO TODA ECHA PEDASOS

Bruja: señora ya a llegado

Sra.:justo a tiempo

Estephania: justo a tiempo para que? Donde estoy? Quien es usted?

Sra.:las respuestas tu las deveria tener estephania death

Estephania: estephania death? Me llamo estephania fenton

Sra.: no aquí no aquí no se mensiona el nombre o apellido de ningún fantasma

Estephania: aquí?

Sra.: el reino de las brujas

Estephania: no es como me conto mi madre

Sra.: no lo es grax a su padre

Estephania: mi padre?

**Capitulo 41**

Sra:hace 38 años el reino de las brujas estaba en paz aquí avitaba de todo fantasma, brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo de todo… pero tu madre se enamoro de un fantasma…

Estephania: maleza mi padre?

Sra: si pero en ese entonces ese no era su nombre su nombre era devon era un fantasma como tu novio el chico fantasma solo que el gustaba de tu madre y fue un amor que continuo asta que tu padre fue en busca de sus padres para que conosieran a tu madre pero eso hiso a tus abuelos enfurecer causando desastres en nuestro mundo destrosando nuestros hogares despues de eso tu padre intento disculparse pero tu madre le rompió el corazón ordenandole que se fuera, entonces el enfureció y desaparesio, 2 años despues regreso cambiado pero lleno de ira a destrosar nuestra ciudad para detenerlo le lanzamos un hechizo convirtiéndolo en una rara especie de planta o ser echo de planta…

Estephania: maleza?

Sra: si ese mismo fantasma fue el que causo esto

Estephania: y para que estoy aquí?

Sra:estas aquí para elegir…

CON DANNY

Ada: grey que paso? me llamaste preocupada

Grey: ada estephania esta mal

Ada: que tiene? (preocupada)

Danny: trataba de darme a elegir entre mis hijos y mi esposa?(molesto dando vueltas enfrente de grey y ada)

Ada: Danny… que pasa?

Danny: darme a elegir entre esas dos cosas?

CON ESTEPHANIA

Estephania: entre que y que?

Sra: la vida que desiaste siempre o tu esposo Danny

Estephania: mi vida es perfecta con mi esposo Daniel

Sra: estas sugura no quiesieras algo mas?

Estephania:… talvez pero yo lo amo!!!(molesta)

CON DANNY

Danny: los amo tanto jamás los avandonaria a ninguno de los 3

Ada: Danny tienes que calmarte (tratando de calmarlo)

Danny: calmarme cono podre hacerlo con esta mujer haciéndome ese tipo de preguntas tontas!!!(molesto)

Grey: Danny tienes que calmarte o vas a despertar a todo el hospital

Danny: no me importa que todo el mundo sepa que la amo…

CON ESTEPHANIA

Estephania: como puedo calmarme me da a elegir entre mis sueños

Sra: tiene asta mañana para desidir

Estephania: esta bien

CON DANNY

Danny:mañana no puedo elegir para mañana

Grey: Danny será mejor que duermas mañana estaras calmado

Ada: silvia y yo cuidaremos de estephania

Silvia: mañana sera un dia duro deves descansar

Danny: pero…

Grey: estephania estará bien te lo aseguro

Danny: deacuerdo peor cualquier cosa me llaman

Silvia: por supuesto que nos crees?

Danny: estabine las veo mañana

Ada: deanny que descanses

AL DIA SIGUIENTE CON ESTEPHANIA

Dama: srt. Death? Esta aquí? Despierte… hoy es el gran dia

Estephania: para que?

Dama: pongase este vestido su marido la aguarda

Estephania: Danny?!! Danny esta aquí?!!

Dama: Daniel? Jeje Daniel que grasiosa la espera el

Estephania: el ?!

Sra: lo que acabas de ver lo podras averiguar si te quedas con nosotras

Estephania: quien fue el

Sra: puedes quedarte y averiguarlo

Estephania: no lo creo

Sra: entonces ya tomaste una decisión?

Estephania: si creo que si

CON DANNY

Grey: Danny se que es difícil de elegir nuncame uviera gustado elegir entre mi esposo y mi hermosa hija pero…

Danny: todo es muy difícil a pasado tan rápido… es culpa de joceline

Ada: no es culpa de nadie susedio y ya

Danny:por que la protejes mato a mi familia!!(molesto mientras le levantaba la voz a ada)

Grey: aun no an muerto ninguno de los 3

Danny: no me importa ya se que devo hacer (se trsforma y se va)

Grey: Danny no esperea… tienes que elegir…

Enfermera:ya tomo una decisión sr. Fenton… donde esta el sr. Fenton

Grey: am… tuvo que irse pero regresara pronto

Esnfermera: mas le vale tendremos que hacer la operancion en 3 horas y si no toma una decisión la aremos por mallor posibilidad de sobrevivencia

Grey: esta bien(algo preocupada miestras miraba asia el cielo)

CON DANNY

Danny: esperemos que este en su oficina

Joce: devo irme me dejas los mensajes eh…

Srt.: claro sr.

Danny: joceline!!(molesto miestras salia del techo)

Joce: Daniel a que se debe tu boba visita

Danny: que le as echo a estephania

Joce: yo? Mas bien que le hisiste tu donde estabas cuando vino con migo?

Danny: pues… no me cambies de tema(molesto)

Joce: además no tengo por que hablar con tigo

Danny: si por que yo puedo demandarte

Joce: si claro con que pruebas

Danny: pues… joceline por que lo hisiste ella no te ah echo nada

Joce: vamos sabes minimo que ah pasado con tu esposita por que la odio? Lo sabes?

Danny: pues…

**Capitulo 42**

Joce: como supuse jamás as oído la historia fue hace años ada y yo eramos las mejores amigas pero luego lleno la chika nueva una chika rara que gustaba de hablar con plantas y con amigos imaginarios sin mensionar su oscura manera de vestir asi que a ada le dio lastima se aserco a ella y ambas se hisieron muy buenas amigas después ada intento que se juntara con migo pero digamos que no conjeniamos eramos demasiado sitintas…

Danny: (no muy convensido) pero ada y ella tampoco lo son

Joce: talvez pero ella me ataco con una de sus plantas…

Danny: pero te as puesto a pensar por que lo hiso?(molesto)

Joce: vamos es por que no la entendía…

Danny: conosiendote… nunca fuiste amigable o tolerante…(molesto)

Joce: por supuesto que no lo seria solo tenias que verla

Danny: oye es de mi esposa de quien hablas(molesto)

Joce: pues ya no tendras esposa

Danny: sabes que la pueden salvar sierto?(molesto)

Joce: si pero no después de lo que pasara hoy no estas allí asi que será mas sencillo hacerlo

Danny. Hacer que?!!!(molesto)

Joce: matarla!!(después presiona un voton que hace que salga una pistola que lanza una red antifantasma que deja a danny atapado)

CON ESTEPHANIA

Sr: bien se puede saber cual es su decisión?

Estephania: pues…(siente un fuerte dolor en el estomago)

Sr: que le ocurre

CON DANNY

Danny: no te saldrás con la tulla joceline

Joce: ya lo hice no vez

Danny:escucha cuando salga de aquí…

Joce: salir? Jeje eres muy injenuo no escaparas y si lo logras la oficina esta diceñada para eliminar las cosas fantasmagoricas

Danny: por que me suena eso familiar

Joce: no se lo copie a tus padre

Danny: siiiiii!

Joce: ya vasta siempre se an burlado de mi que soy una copiona peor no lo soy no lo soy!!!

Danny: oye copiona sabes que puedo escapar si me convierto en humano?

Joce: ya avia pensado en eso la casa esta completamente sellada a esepcion de esta entrada que se rrara cuando salga y no soy una copiona!!! Bueno me voy te saludo a tu esposita (saliendo del elificio)

CON GREY

Grey: donde esta danny se suponia que estaria aquí (molesta)

Ada: calmate deseguro que danny…

Karly: esta en camino

Lenny: seguro que esta bien

Sam: no puede abandonar a estephania en estos momentos

Karly: vamos nadie conoce mejor a danny que tu grey y sabes que no es capas de abandonar a estephania

Ada: claro que no el esta enamorado de ella la ama

Grey: ya entendi pero auna si danny esta retrasado

CON ESTEPHANIA

Sr: esta usted bien?

Estephania: si creo que si solo me duele un poco la cabeza que paso?

Sr: se desmallo

Estephania: bueno auuu (quejandos e del dolor de estomago)

Sr: sera mejor que se ciente

Estephania: un minuto cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

Sr: las horas en el reino de las brujas corren mas lento que ne la tierra aquí el tiempo no corre

Estephania: por que?

Sr:es algo que averiguara si se queda aquí

Estephania: no creo querer quedarme me gustan los poderes pero amo mi vida en la tierra amo ami esposo quiero tener a mis hijos

Sr:aquí tenemos un hospital

Estephania:no!! Me refiero a la vida con mi familia mi esposo, mis sobronitos todo lo que deje en la tierra

Sr: temia que dijeras eso

Estephania: tengo que volver

Sr: no lo aras (molesta mientras se trasformava en un dragon)

Estephania:(se desmalla y la dragon se la lleva volando)

CON DANNY

Danny: tengo que salir de aquí (molesto) pero como?

Srt:ola sr. Fenton

Danny: tu… que haces aquí crei que ya avian salido todos

Srt:no aun no salimos todos

Danny: todos?

Srt: si falta el reto del personal

Danny: quieres desir que hay otra puerta?

Srt: si

Danny: puedes ayudarme a escapar?

Srt: claro (jalando de las sogas)

Danny: grax (la abraza) te devo una(Danny sale del elificio)(pero para su sorpresa un guardia lo esperaba persiguiendolo por varias cuadras)(detrás de este guardia se encontraba el mismisimo…)

CON GREY

Enfermera: y el sr. Fenton?

Grey: creo que no a llegado

Enfermera: bien entonces tendremos que realizar la operación sin el

CON ESTEPHANIA

Estephania: dejame ir

Sr: no pienso hacerlo te nececitamos por que no te quieres quedar

Estephania: amo mi vida en la tierra no me quedare (se trasforma y escapa de las garras del dragon)

Sr: buelve

Estephania: dime como regresar

Sr: no puedes

Estephania: se que hay una manera lo se solo quiero volver con mi esposo (llorando)

Sr: estan si hay una forma…(entran a una habitacion en la que debajo de una esfera estaba un medallon)

Estephania: ese es…?

Sr: el medallon de poder quien lo pose obtiene el poder mallor… el absorver poderes

Estephania: y eso que tiene que ver con migo?

Sr:tu tienes ese gran poder lo a tenido toda tu familia peor tu as sido la mas poderosa asta ahora al ser mitad fantasma

Estephania: pues no abra otros como yo si no me dejas salir de aquí!! (molesta)

Sr: lo se solo hay una manera de que tu salgas de aquí

Estephania: como?

Sr: tienes que ponerte el medallón

Estephania: esta bien lo are(molesta y fastidiada)

Sr: pero no funsionara si no prometes regresar!!(con voz alta y algo alterarda)

Estephania: deacurdo

CON DANNY

**Capitulo 43**

Danny: que haces aquí Sckolquer?

Sckolquer: asi es chico fantasma vengo por mi ultima caseria

Danny: no tengo tiempo para esto ambos sabesmos como termina tu me atacas casi me casptura pero al final te gano y terminas en el termo fenton (algo fastidiado)

Sckolquer:ahora no será asi chico fantasma(mientras lanza un termo automatico)

Danny: Sckolquer sacame de aquí (molesta)

Sckolquer:claro lo are cuando te valla a disecar para convertirte en un trofeo

Danny: vamos Sckolquer tengo que ir al hospital

Sckolquer:pues no nececitaras uno cuando termine con tigo

Danny: no quería hacer esto pero me as obligado (danny usa el lamento fantasmagorito destrullendo el termo automatico de saliendo de el)grax x el juego pero ahora nececito salvar a mi esposa(saca el termo y lo atrapa)ahora al hospital

EN EL HOSPITAL

Enefermera: doctor hay noticias?

Doc: aun no responde me temo lo peor

Enfermera: lo mas difícil será comentárselo a su familia

Doc: y ya se localizo a su esposo?

Enfermera: aun no

Doc: pues si nosolucionamos esto, será viodo el

EL DOCTOR SALE DE LA SALA Y SOLO SE QUEDA LA ENFERMERA DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS ENTRA JOCELINE DISFRASADA

Enfermera: que cre que esta haciendo srt.?

Joce: el doc me indico darle su medicamento a la pasiente

Enfermera: deje verlo porfavor

Joce: nooo!! Es desir no podría… amm… contaminarse

Enfermera: esta bien pero dese prisa

Joce: por supueto

LA ENFERMERA ASALE DE LA SALA DEJANDO A JOCELINE SOLA CON EL CUERPO INCONCIENTE DE ESTEPHANIA

Joce: bien es hora de que pagues por lo que as echo por todo lo que me an reclamado sobre ti, por todo lo que reprochan, por todas las cosas que yo meresia tener (con la jeringa apunto de drogar a estephania para que descanse en paz danny llega)

Danny: ni lo pienses joceline(molesto) baja esa jeringa

Joce: obligame

Danny: no permitiré que le agas daño

Joce: vamos no pudiste detenerme antes y no lo aras ahora

Danny: pero ahora no estoy solo

GREY Y EL RESTO DE LAS CHICAS ESTABAN APUNTO DE ENTAR Y VEN A JOCELINE Y A DANNY COMBATIENDO ENTRE ELLOS

Grey: te podremos ayudar danny?

Karly: es hora de sacar la basura

Danny: te lo dije

Joce:eres un

Estephania: dulce esposo que amo con todo el corazón que tengo?(adolorida)

Lenny: estephania estas bien!!

Joce: pero como?

Ada: prima!!

Estephania: ola adi hola a todos(adolorida)

Danny: cariño estas bien!!

Estephania: claro que si pero alguien podría ayudarme (adolorida)

Sam: a?

Estephania: ya es hora!!!!!!!

Danny: o dios mio (se desmalla)

Grey: ada llama al doctor, lenny levanta a danny y tu estephania trata de calmarte

Estephania: eso intentare pero acabo de despertar de un fuerte sueño y no puedo calmarme!!!!(alterada)

Grey: bueno solo respira uno…dos…uno…dos…

Danny: bien ya regrese en que ayudo?

Grey: ayudame a calmar a estephania… ada aber cuando llega el doctor!!!

Karly: si quieres voy a buscarla

Grey: por favor

Danny: bien carillo solo respira (tratando de calmarla)

Estephania: eso ago!!!(alterada)

Ada: aquí esta el doctor

Doc: que tan seguidas son las contracciones?

Danny: no se

Doc: alguien que si sepa?

Grey: yo diría que bastante seguidas

Doc: bien una pregunta antes de llevarla a sala de parto hace cuanto despertó

Danny: yo diría unos 20 minutos

Grey: si 20 minutos

Doc: bastante rápido no crees?

Estephania: ya nos vamos?!!!(alterada)

Doc: ok vamos

Y LAS CHICAS ESPERARON Y ESPERARON EN LA SALA DE ESPERA PRIMERO SE MORIAN DE CURISIDAD DE SABER COMO LES IVAN A PONER O SI DANNY YA AVIA PREPARA EL CUARTO PEOR LA PREGUNTA O DDA DEL AÑO ERA COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE DESPERTARA…

Enfermera: ya pueden pasar a ver a sus sobrinitos

TODOS SE DIRIGIERON A LA SALA

Grey: mira son tan lindos como su tia

Karly: y como los llamaran?

Estephania: el será alen Daniel

Danny: y ella se llamara…

Estephania: me gusta téticos abujajia

Danny: lo que tu quieras

Ada: bueno dos cuando nos los podremos llevar?

doc:en unas cuantas semanas lo que aun no entiendo como es posible que después de tan tremenda caída los bebes allan sobrevivido

estephania: pues que le puedo desir doc somos los fenton/phantom una familia llena de misterios

doc: hablando de familia devo llevarme a los chicos para que dejen descansar a mama paspa venga con migo para registrar a los bebes

grey: doc puedo quedarme con ella por si pasa algo no querido?

Doc: si la acepta

Estephania: claro

TODOS SE VAN Y DEJAN A ESTEPHANIA Y A GREY SOLAS

Grey: y bien que paso como volviste?

Estephania: fue complicado creo que jamás cai termine en una dimensión mágica en la que conosi mi pasado y me hisieron la pregunta mas grande de mi vida que si quería mi vida aquí o lo que siempre pude tener pero no se pudo

Grey: ovio desidiste quedarte aquí

Estephania: claro jamás los dejaría los quiero a todos además amo a danny jamás lo dejaría (después estephania observa el medallo que llevaba en su cuello)(después se lo quita y lo arroja al bote de basura que tenia a un lado de su cama)

Continuara…

**Capitulo 44**

EN OTRO LADO OBSERBABA UNA PEQUE~A BRUJA

Niña:mama paso lo que nos temiamos

Madre:no importa hija tarde o temprano vendrá con nosotros

UNOS 12 AÑOS DESPUES

Danny: buenos días dormilones felices 12 años

Estephania:ahora de levantarse deven ir a la escuela

buji: papa podemos ayudarlos a combatir fantasmas como ayer?

Danny: si se portan bien

Alen: da igual

Estephania: bueno los vemos abajo

Buji: geanial iremos a la escuela!!!(alegre)

Alen: eso te alegra?(con su cara deprimente de siempre)

Buji:vamos alen este es nuestro primer dia con 12 años

Alen: y eso que?

Buji:mama dijo que cuando ella culplio 12 ya podía usar a la perfeccion su poder de controlacion de plantas

Alen: que mas da sabes a que edad papa tubo sus poderes?

Buji: si a los 14 pero eso que tiene que ver?

Alen: nada, aun eres muy pequeña para entenderlo

Buji: tengo la misma edad que tu (molesta)

Alen: eso es mentira soy minutos mas grande que tu

Buji:bien no discutiré con tigo por que hoy es mi cumplea~os

Alen: el mio =

Buji: cuando tenga mis poderes de bruja te are desaparecer (saliendo de la havidacion)

Alen: no si yo lo ago primero(siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta a asote)

ABAJO

Estephania: bien que les valla bien (dándole un beso a alen en la cabeza)

Alen: mama!! (molesto)

Buji: yo si quiero un beso papa

Alen: barbera(molesto)

DESPUES DE LA DESPEDIDA LOS CHICOS SE DIRIJEN A LA ESCUELA

Devon: (hijo de paulina y dash)miren todos son la chica fantasma y el chico fenómeno

Alen:ola devon por lo visto tienes la misma cantidad de deserebracion que ayer

Devon: no se que quisiste desir pero voy a golpearte fenton

Alen: intentalo

: alto peliando en la escuela ? De nuevo, talvez en la ciudad tengas un trato especial pero aquí solo eres un estudiante

Alen: que importa devo ir a clases… ola chicos

sara:de nuevo molestado por el viejo del sr. Lancer? Jeje ese tipo es una…

: una que ?

william:una gran persona!!!(algo nervioso tratando de salvarle el pelleo a alen y a sara mientras los empujaba para sacarlos de la vista del )cuantas veces tendre que ayudarlos?

Alen: cuando el vejete del fallesca de una vez por todas(en tono buerlesco)

william: no es grasioso alen(molesto)

Alen: vamos william aliviánate un poco!!

Sara: sabes tiene razón

william: aveces me gustaría que fueses mas como tu hermana (molesto)

Alen: no buevas a mensionar eso(molesto)jamás seria como mi hermana solo mirala siempre aprovechándose de la popularidad de mama y papa (molesto mientras miraba a buji)

Sara:ella no se aprovecha de la popularidad de tus padres es solo que valora lo que tiene

Alen: o si valorar es presumir que tiene como padre al fobuloso Danny phantom que convate fantasmas todo el dia con tu madre, sin mensionar los regalos y trampas que realiza con sus poderes

Sara: si tu hermana fuese popular estaría con la hija de los Baxter… delia y la malcriada bruja superficial de madison

Alen: algo que mi mama me dijo fue que el legado familiar sigue siempre incluso con los humanos…solo es cuestion de pensarle el chico que molestaba a papa era dash padre de devon y hermana de devon un poco mas chica que el delia amiga de madison hija de joceline enemiga mortal de mi mama tu sara eres mi mejor amiga asi como tocker fue amigo de papa y tu william …

william: soy hijo de karly una de las amigas de tu mama ya sabia ablando de saber entemos a clases

TERMINAN LAS CLASES Y COMO DANNY PROMETIO LLEVARIA A COMBATIR FANTASMAS A ALEN Y A BUJI

Buji: geanial cual fantasma yo papi?

Danny: tu y tu hermano contra el fantasma de las cajas

Alen: típico

Danny: pasa algo alen?

Alen: nada papa (molesto)

ALEN Y BUJI SE BAN TRAS EL FANTASMA DE LAS CAJAS

**Capitulo 45**

Danny: estare haciendo algo mal?

Estephania: claro que no eres un gran padre tus hijos te aman y yo también…es solo que alen se parece mucho a ti

Danny: y buji a ti

Estephania: si un poco…(pensando) amor…te quería desir algo…

Danny: que mi amor?

Estephania: nada…

Alen:papa ya lo tengo(tratando de impresionar a su padre)

Buji: papa no me dejo nada a mi(molesta)

Danny: alen deves aprender a compatir (moesto)

Alen: nunca te gusta nada de lo que hago(molesto y se va volando de allí)

Danny: alen espera…

Estephania: yo voy con el (lo sigue)

CON ALEN QUIEN ESTABA SENTADO DEVAJO DE LA ESTATUA DE SU PADRE

Alen: no me quiere sierto?

Estephania: no digas eso el te ama

Alen: entonces por que actua de esa forma siempre es lo mismo con el… nunca nada lo impresiona

Estephania:cariño tu padre tuvo una vida vastante difícil… su padre tu abuelo jack intentaba matarlo en varias ocaciones… talvez tu padre no sea perfecto, se equivoca bastante el y yo pero jamás deves de dudar que te amamos…

Alen:… eso jamás lo dudare… cuandomenos de ti…

Estephania: alen… ambos te amamos iagual…

Alen: quisas pero aun asi el seguirá siendo el grandioso Danny phantom!... y yo solo su estúpido hijo de 12 años que no pasa del fantasma de las cajas!!!

Estephania: tu padre lo hace para protegerte a ti y a tu hermana… el no quiere que sufran lo mismo que nosotros…

Alen: pues algún dia lo tendremos que sufrir debe aceptar a que somos sus hijos y tanto abijajia como yo debemos asumir riesgos como el… (se va volando a la sec. Casper)

EN LA SEC. CASPER

Sara: alen?!! Donde estas?!(la toma del pie)aaa!!

Alen: deviste ver tu cara jaja

Sara: muy grasioso deviste aver llegado hace media hora

Alen: lo siento pero mi mama me intretuvo

Sara: como sea lo importante es que estas aquí… (frente a la oficina del director)

Alen: no estoy seguro de esto sara, podrían regañarnos

Sara: no me digas que ya no queires saber sobre el pasado de tus padres?

Alen: no es eso solo que dudo que venga mucho en los archivos escolares

Sara: pues en donde esperas resivir respuestas?

Alen: no se pero tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no vendrá mucho sobre ellos en esos archivos

: archivos que archivos

Alen: eh… ola sr. Lancer… archivos que archivos?

: que hacen aquí en viernes srt. Foley y sr. Fenton?

Alen: emm… yo… nosotros

Sara: estabamos buscando mi sueter, pero no lo encontramos asi que nos vamos nos vemos mañana sr. Lancer (salen de la escuela) estuvo cerca

Alen: que te dije?

Sara: ya entendí… ahora sr. Yo se todo donde buscaremos lo que quieres?(molesta)

Alen: no se (molesto)

Sara: tendras que pasar al plan b)

Alen: lo se… pero es que dudo que me quieran desir algo…

Sara: vamos son tus padres… y tienes todo el derecho a saberlo

Alen: no podrías preguntarle a tu padre?

Sara: si, pero es tu asunto además mi padre solo sabe sobre tu papa apenas sabe el nombre de tu madre(molesta)

Alen: deacuerdo aunque le paresera algo extraño…

Sara: solo dile que es para una tarea

Alen: si claro voy a llegar con mama a desirle…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Estephania: sobre tus padre y yo?

Alen: si

Estephania: como que deseas saber?

Alen: su pasado

Estephania: pues con que empieso?... pues a tu padre yo lo conosi cuando teníamos 14 años…

Alen: si ya se me esa historia que ambos se conosieron y que mi padre no sabia que tu eras lilith…

Estephania: pues que mas te gustria saber?... ya lo sabes todo (despeinándolo un poco)

Alen: mama yo me refiero a de donde viniste tu y mi padre…(molesto)

Estephania:pues… tu padre y yo nacimos en amity park

Alen: madre quiero la verdad… se que papa nació aquí pero no tu…

Estephania: emm… bueno cariño después hablamos mañana los llevaremos a casa de su tia grey para festejar su cumpleaños y ya sabes que viven en Inglaterra, nos veremos temprano a las 5:00 am

Alen: deacuerdo

EN LA HABITACION DE ALEN

Buji: no te contesto sierto?

Alen: que haces en mi habitación!!! (molesto)

Buji: me ire… en cuanto agamos algo que no emos echo desde hace 7 años… apollarnos!(molesta)

Alen: a que quieres llegar?

Buji: yo ya le pregunte a papa y tampoco me quiso desir sobre mama ni mucho sobre el y no encontraras nada en los archivos de la escuela… solo dice que se ausentan mucho bla bla bla…

Alen: supongo que su pasado es demasiado fuerte para saberlo…

Buji: talvez peor tenemos todo el derecho a saberlo

Alen: o talvez ellos no sientan que estamos listos para enterarnos de la verdad

**Capitulo 46**

Buji: desde cuando apollas de esa forma lo que dice mama o papa?

Alen: no se…

Buji: vamos se donde podríamos buscar… mama tiene barios libro en el covetiso talvez ayi aya algo

Alen: y por que me lo dices?

Buji: se que si no nos unimos no lo lograremos jamás asi… que somo un equipo (extendiendo la mano)

Alen: deacuerdo (tomandola de la mano)

BAJAN AL COVERTISO

Alen: y bien donde están esos libros?(en tono de vuela al solo ver millones de cajas)

Buji: no me molestes!! Debe estar en alguna de estas cajas

Alen: me extraña que no ayamos entrado el fantasma de las cajas…

Fiambrita(hija de boxghost y la dama de los almuersos): cuidado!!!

Alen: esto es nuevo!(al ver a fiambrita)

Buji: es la hija del fantasma de las cajas y…

Fiambrita: la dama de los almuersos!!! (tratando de asustarlos)

Alen: bueno mucho gusto, soy alen hijo de danny phantom y estephania phantom, ahora saluda a mi rayo fantasma!!! (lansandole un rayo)

Fiabrita: comos osas golpearme!!! (sacando los objetos dentro de las cajas, después ella fue rodeada por ello asta convertirse en un moustro)

Alen: eso no me lo esperaba

Buji: no escuchaste a papa cuando dijo jamás te burles de la dama de los almuersos ni de su hija?!!(molesta)

Alen: lo siento creo que estaba muy ocupado tratando de ser normal!!! (gritando)

EN LA HABITACION DE ESTEPHANIA Y DANNY

Estephania: cariño escuchaste algo?

Danny: no linda vuelve a dormir (adormilado)

Estephania:creo que vino del covertiso

Danny: debieron ser ratones (adormilado)

Estephania: ratas?!!(asustada)

Danny: si te hace sentir mas segura voy a ver (despavilandose)

DANNY BAJA LAS ESCALERAS Y SE ECUENTRA CON ALEN LUCHANDO CONTRA FIAMBRITA Y A BUJI BUSCANDO ENTRE LAS CAJAS

Danny: niños!!!(molesto)

Alen: papa?!!

Danny: fiambrita alejate de mis hijos!!!(molesto)

Fiambrita: pero…

Danny: adiós!!! (gritando) (fiambrita se va)

Alen: eso fue genial papa!!

Buji: eres lo máximo papi!!!

Danny: que cren que estaban haciendo?!! Fiambrita es mas peligrosa de lo que parece(molesto)

Buji: lo se papa y lo lamento (triste)

Alen: pues yo no!! (molesto)

Danny: que dijiste alen?!(molesto)

Alen: estoy arto de todo esto de fingir que los fantasma me interesan, de fingir que te importo, de fingir que me gusta estar aquí!!! (molesto)

Buji: alen!!

Alen: ya estoy arto buji!!, ya no soportare la forma en la que me obligas a ser algo que no quiero!!! Yo jamás desidi ser mitad fantasma, jamás quise tener esta responsabilidad, jamás quise ser un fenton!! (molesto)(alen se sale de la casa y se pierde de viste en el cielo)

Buji: papi?!

Danny: ahora no buji… ve a dormir… ? (pisa un viejo libro) que es esto?... es mi viejo anuario!! (comenso a hojearlo mientras se sentaba en unas cajas) Recuerdo cuando tuck y yo soliamos casar fantasmas y este es el dia de la junta de padres… jaja, a mi padre se le proivio la entra a esas juntas … (voltea a ver a buji quien estaba sentada junto a el) que es lo que asian aquí abajo?

Buji: buscabamos eso (señalando el anuario)

Danny: y para que lo querían?

Buji: nomas queríamos conocer cuales eran sus compañeros de escuela

Danny: pues pudieron desirmelo antes, con gusto se los daba, ahora tengo que ir con tu madre ten (dándole el anuerio) diviértete un poco tu madre y yo saldremos

DANNY SUBE A SU HABITACION Y SOLO SE ESCUECHA EL GRITO DE ESTEPHANIA DESPUES DE ESO SALIERON DE LA CASA Y COMENSARON LA BUSQUEDA DE ALEN

Estephania: como pudiste dejarlo que se fuera!! Debe estarse muriendo de miedo y frio(molesta y preocupada al mismo tiempo) y que tal si se lo llevo vlad!!!

Danny: tranquilisate siempre lo encontramos en mi estatua (tratando de calmarla)

Estephania: es tu culpa que aya escapado!!!(molesta)

Danny:mia?!! Y eso por que?!(molesto)

Estephania:eres un…!!!(molesta)

Danny: (al Danny predesir lo que diría)un pésimo padre? Lo se (triste)

Estephania: no quise desir eso cariño

Danny: esta bien se que lo soy, es de familia, mi padre tampoco fue perfecto con migo pero me amaba y eso es mas que suficiente

Estephania: cariño se que ambos emos tenido una vida difícil

Danny: esta loca?!! Yo vivía como rey mientras tu eras desterrada!!(molesto)

Estephania: danny escuchame lo que me paso fue realmente horrendo pero no deves torturarte asi!!

Danny: talvez pero eres mi esposa y quiero torturarme por ello… y ahora es mi culpa que ale aya escapado(triste)

Estephania: que hacían los chicos en el covertiso?

Danny: buscando mi viejo anuario

Estephania: creo que también es mi culpa

Danny: por que lo dices?

Estephania: alen me pregunto sobre nuestro pasado dijo que era para su tarea pero yo no le dije nada quiesas por eso estaban abajo… (triste)

Danny: no es culpa de nadie…

EN EL LAGO DE AMITY…

Alen: se que tienes un trato especial en tu casa pero aquí no, Alen deja a tu hermana, alen no quiero que te arriegues... aaaaa!!!(renegaba mientras lanzaba rocas al lago) como quiesiera jamás aver sido hijo de los fenton!!!(lansando su ultima roca)

Chica: oye cuidado con eso!!! (dice una chica de cabello café, ojos verdes y un vestido tinto y que casualmente cargaba un gato negro)

Alen: lo siento fue un accidente estas bien?!!!(gritaba ya que la chica se encontraba al otro lado del lago)

Chica: si estoy bien grax…

Alen: aguarda voy a ayudarte… me trasformare!!(se trasforma en fantasma y va a ver como se encontraba la chica)

Chica: eres…!!?

Alen: si alen Daniel hijo de Daniel fenton y Estephania…

Chica: death

Alen: eh??

Chica: nada soy harret… y esta lindura es magny…

Alen: un gato negro?

Harret: si, hay algo malo en eso?!(molesta)

Alen: claro que no solo que me parese extraño que… escuchaste eso?

Harret: que?

Alen: Sckolquer!!!

Sckolquer: veo que ahora no esta tu padre y tu madre para protegente!

Alen: soy tan poderoso como ellos solo!!!(molesto)

Sckolquer: vamo ambos sabemos que los necesitas!!!

Alen: ya te dije que no!!!(enfuresido… y para su sopresa llego el lamento fantasmagórico que saca a Sckolquer de convate) yo hice eso?

Harret: ese era un fantasma?!!!

Alen: no te asustes algunos somos amigables… bueno esepto con mi hermana…

Harret: esto es demasiado!!!...(sale uyendo)

Alen: Harret espera!! (la detiene con un campo invisible)

Harret: sacame, dejame ir!!! (gritaba mientras golpeaba el campo)

Alen: que rayos…? Tranquila se que estas asustada, por que esto deve ser nuevo para ti y aunque no lo creas para mi también…pero solo te dejare ir si me dejar explicarte

Harret: deacurdo te escucho (libera a Harret del campo)

Alen: eres nueva en amity cierto?

Harret:un poco acabo de llegar hace 2 semanas de Wisconsin

Alen: pues antes que nada bienvenida a amityparck también conosida como el hogar d edanny phantom y su familia entre ellos yo amenos que logre desaserme de mi apellido

Harret:te molesta?

Alen: no por el apellido si no por lo que significa ser un fenton, talvez deves creer que soy un loco que te golpeo con una roca, después te encerro y ahora te cuenta sus problemas…(bajando la cabeza)

Harret:no eres un loco bueno eso digo yo por que no soy muy normal que digamos…

Alen: vamos claro que si lo eres, a esepcion del gato negro…

Harret: sabes deves valorar que tienes un buena familia quete ama y que te esta buscando por que te escapaste… yo me voy nos veremos en otra ocacion… (se levanta del suelo donde ambos se encontraban sentados y se va…)

Alen: yo no le avia dicho que me escape…

Estephania: alen cariño!!!(gritando)

Alen: mama?

Estephania:alen!! Estas bien?

Alen: si, claro

Estephania: entonces estas en grabes problemas…

Alen: lo se… pero antes de ser castigado para encerrarme en mi habitación deves saber algo… o talvez yo deva ser el que sepa…

Estephania: primero hay que encontrar a ty padre te parse?

Alen: deacuerdo

EN CASA DE LOS FENTON

Alen: entonces…?

Estephania: hay cosas que van mas aya de la zona fantasma… mas aya de cada fantasma de los archivos fenton…

Danny: sabia que llegaría el dia en el que tendríamos que contarte todo esto… cuando yo tenia 14…

Alen: ya eh oído esa historia obtuviste tus poderes fantasmas ya eh oído esa historia millones de veces…

Estephania: si pero cuando tu padre tenia 14 conosio a lilith phantom una chica misteriosa de cabello blanco mitad fantasma…

Alen: y mitad planta también eh oído esa historia…

Estephania: si pero también esa chica es mitad bruja…

Buji: mitad que?!!(mientras volaba en el techo invisible)

Estephania: linda si querías escuchar solo tenias que pedirlo…

Buji: lo siento (bajando al sofá)

Alen: quieres desir que buji y yo somos brujos?

Estephania: me temo que si…

Alen: siiiiiii!!! Me vengare de Devon…

Estephania: no por supuesto que no, jamás usaras tu poderes para tu veneficio propio!(molesta)

Alen: pero…

Estephania: pero nada ahora ambos vallan a dormir que mañana iremos con sus primos victor y britani


End file.
